Policetale
by deadlyswarm
Summary: Frisk is a police detective sent on a mission to investigate the rumors surrounding Mt. Ebbot. Little does she know the adventure and friendsship that awaits her, and will change her entire life. But what will Sans think of a human who has 13 LV right out of the gate? how will being older change the story? contains Olderfem!Frisk and narratorfem!Chara. rated T for language
1. fallen down

Authors note: Alright welcome to yet another fanfic! (Parenthesis means chara is speaking inside Frisk's head) *Asterisks, or in this case, aster-FRISKS are Frisk's thoughts, usually when talkling to Chara.*

Frisk's family has been serving their country for generations. Her grandparents on both sides were in the military, her father was a police commissioner and her mother was an FBI agent. Together they raised a little girl who was smart, and held value for all life. Over the years she kept good grades, made nice friends, and eventually chose her career as a police officer. Over time people would see her as one of the best in her district. An integrity that could not be corrupted, with a kindness that inspired many people, including some criminals. She showed bravery, being the first to volunteer for the more risky operations, and was ever patient when searching for the truth. Her perseverance led her to bringing justice to those that broke the law. Overall, it was her determination that made her special. Her determination to take as few lives as necessary, leading her to talk down gunmen, gangsters, and other sorts of criminals. Frisk was hailed as one of the best, and would later be promoted to detective. With this, she saved more lives, and peacefully stopped more criminals.

However not every situation could be handled peacefully. Some did not want to go quietly, or put themselves in a situation where they had to be killed. Frisk had killed serial killers threatening children, or bank robbers in a shootout, or gangsters in a drug bust. In her line of work, there were many times where it really was kill or be killed. Now, Frisk has been asked to investigate Mt Ebbott. Everyone knew the local legend, those that went up the mountain never returned. Stories of missing children existed, though the latest about a small boy was more than fifty years ago. They wanted Frisk to investigate and find any information about the mountain, what happened to the children, if there was anything to the legend at all, or if it could just be a nice spot for a tourist attraction. Frisk agreed and was given supplies to do her mission. When she asked why she was going alone, she was told that if she did not return after a few days time, a squad would be sent on a search and rescue mission. With this information, Frisk made her way to the top of the mountain, and used a rope cord to lower herself in. The cord snapped half way and Frisk fell on a patch of flowers

looks like the patch of flowers has broken your fall.) Frisk sat up quickly looking left to right "Who's there?!"

(You….can't see me? Wait...You can hear me?) Frisk turned "Am I going crazy?!" (No, I am actually here, greetings. I am Chara.)

Frisk put her hand to her forehead "Well I don't have a concussion so I guess ghosts are real…..alright I'll roll with it looks like there is another room up ahead. I'm Frisk by the way." Frisk then walked into the next room, seeing a strange flower "Howdy! I'm Flowey,Flowey the flower!"

Frisk raised an eyebrow (Nope, still not insane, that flower is actually talking….but i've never seen something like that before.)

*Wait you can hear my thoughts too?* (Looks like it partner.) "You're new around here, aren't cha? Golly you must be sooo confused! Looks like little old me will have to show you how things work around here."

Frisk gasped as the world shifted to black and white, a strange box surrounding herview, and in the center, a little bright red heart. She also noticed a few things, like she had what looked like a health bar reading 260/260 and apparently she was level 13, that's what LV means right?

"See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your entire being! Go ahead, move it around!" Frisk did as she was told and found she could move with relitive ease "Normally your soul starts off weak, but it looks liek you already have some LV! What does LV stand for? Why LOVE of course!"

*Love? What the heck?* (I have no idea) "Well I don't know how you got LOVE in the surface, but down here, LOVE is shared through little white….Friendliness pellets! You want some LOVE don't you? Move around, get as many as you can!" The pellets began to fly towards Frisk

(Wait! Those aren't good, those are magic attacks! Dodge them quickly!) Frisk did as she was told and maneuvered out of the way, an air of annoyance surrounded Flowey " Hey buddy, you missed them, lets try again." Frisk tried to dodge, but got hit in the leg by a pellet, taking 19 points of health off. Needless to say it hurt, and Frisk winced as the pellet hit.

"You IDIOT, in this world, it's KILL, or be KILLED! Who could possably pass up an opprotunity like this?!" Frisk was surrounded by a circle of pellets "DIE!" As the circle enclosed on Frisk, Flowey laughed, untill he was hit int he face by a fireball.

"Oh what a foul creature, torturing such an innocent person! Fear not, Human. I am Toriel, guardian of the Ruins. Please follow me, there is much to show and explain, young one."

*Ok so that actually hurt, i'm not imagining this. Monsters are real…and this one healed me.* (I don't think she's going to hurt us, let's go.)

Frisk was lead through the first part of the Ruins, Toriel had just finished explaining the existence of puzzles "Wow miss, thanks for the tu-TORIEL" Toriel raised her hands to her face as she laughed heavily "O-Oh my that was brilliant!" (Ha, nice one.) Soon they entered a room with a dummy " Being a human in the underground, Monsters may attack you. When this happens you will enter a FIGHT. How ever violence is not necessary if you ACT accordingly. Feel free to practice on the dummy."

Frisk was once more pulled into a dark screen, (The dummy stads around absentmindedly) Frisk looked at what appeared to be her options, like a video game. She could FIGHT, ACT, use ITEMS or look at the MERCY option. Knowing full well what the FIGHT option was, Frisk decided to look at the ACT menu *Check *Threaten *Talk intrigued, Frisk decided to check and heard Chara speak ( Dummy ATK: 0 DEF:0...a cotten heart, and a button eye. You are the apple of my eye)

*Sweetest dreams, throughout the night, with you in them, I can fly..* (Wait you know that song?) *Yeah….my parents told me it was a very very old song that got passed down, apparently all the way from 2012* (Wait what year is it?) * 2500, though not much has really changed, a few slight advancements since then* (Holy crap….I've been dead for a long time then.) Frisk's turn was over, and then started again (Let's try talking) Frisk did just that "Hey there, what is your name?" (Toriel appears to be happy with this)

Toriel spoke " Now young one, observe the yellow name, this means that the target can now be SPARED check your mercy option" Frisk selected mercy *Spare *Flee Frisk selected spare (YOU WON! You gained 0 EXP and 0 LV!) "Very good! I'm afraid that I have some errands to run, I did not expect company today. It has, after all, been a very long time since another human fell here. There are a few puzzles you must pass, feel free to call me when you have need. Do you have a cellphone?" Frisk pulled out her cell phone "Yes I do!" The two exchanged numbers and the two went their separate ways.

Frisk, with Chara in tow, Traversed the Ruins propper. They completed puzzles, encountered other monsters, and discovered they worked really well together. Chara would often suggest actions, and with Frisk's skill and observance, she would pick up on when to dodge, or how to ACT. not a single mosnter had to be killed, Frisk discovered. *Looks liek every monster has a way to spare them, good.* (Yeah, it really is) Soon they encountered a sleeping gost blockign their way.

(The ghost appears to be saying z repeatedly trying to pretend they are asleep, move it with force?) *Yeah* The area went dark again (Here comes napstablook!) *Check ( Napstablook: ATK:10 DEF:10 this monster doesn't seem to have a sense of humor.) "Oh, i'm real funny…" Frisk had to dodge a hail of tear shaped bullets coming from napstablook's eyes (Wait did he hear me?!) *No idea*

(Napstablook seems kinda down, how about we try to *cheer him up?) Frisk agreed and selected the option "...heh." Another hail of tear bullets, Frisk got hit by a few of them.

*Alright let's try again* Frisk hit the cheer option once more "...heh...heh" Napstablooks turn started but only words filled the box "Not really feeling up to it right now, sorry" (Aw, Napstablook it's okay…) Frisk cheered once more " Let me try…." His tear attacks came once more, but this time floated upwards making a stylish top hat "I call it Dapper Blook….do you like it?" (Um, Heck yeah!) Frisk chose to Flirt "Daaaamn Napstablook you look amazing!" "Oh no…."

The battle scene ended "I usually hang around the Ruins because nobody's here, but today I met someone nice….oh i'm rambling again. I'll get out of your way." With that the ghost faded away

*Aw I hope we run into him again.* (Yeah, he was pretty cool, anyway, let's move on.)

They both progressed through the rest of the Ruins, meeting Toriel at her house "Ah do come in young one, It is getting rather late, if you would like I have a spare room you could rest in."

After such a long day of hiking, and finding out monsters are real, Frisk agreed and was led to what appeared to be Toriel's bedroom. Frisk Looked around (Ah the cactus, truly the most tsundere of plants.) Frisk chuckled, and found an open book on Toriel's desk (There are two lines circled in red on here…..why did the skeleton want a friend? Because he was feeling BONEly!) *Pfffft oh my god that was bad and funny at the same time*

When she woke up, she noticed a slice of pie on the end table. Frisk placed it in her inventory and found Toriel reading in her chair "Ah good morning, have you slept well?" "Yeah it was nice, thank you for letting me stay. But um….is there more to these ruins? Or an exit to the rest of this cave?"

Toriel sighed and placed down her book "I suppose it is inevitable, yes young one there is indeed an exit. However if you leave here, I fear you would be walking into danger." Frisk smiled "I know how to handle myself, after all I'm trained to deal with bad situations." Torel nodded "Then I will tell you this, The exit is downstairs, Follow the hallway and you will find the exit. But before you go, please, be careful." "I promise i'll be safe Toriel, again thank you for everything." Frisk went downstairs and through the hallway, running into Flowey one more time

"Clever, veeeery clever. You think you're so smart, don't you? In this world it's kill or be killed! But you played by your own rules, and spred the life of a single person! I bet you feel really great."

"Yeah, Its pretty good to not be a murderer." ( or a poorly named flower) " But what will you do when you meet a relentless killer?" "Actually i've spent years catching 'relentless killers' a good few of them turned out to not be quite so relentless." "You idiot! These people down here will kill you over and over! I wonder how long it will take before you lash out in frustration! Or will you give up and let me take over this world?" "How about neither you dumb weed, get out of my way." "Say what you will, I'll be watching." and with a creepy laugh, Flowey popped back underground.

*That is one weird freaking plant* (Yeah, you said it.) Frisk shook her head as she stepped out into the freezing cold of Snowdin.

Authors note: Tried something new with the speaking parts, let me know how they are!


	2. Snowy

Authors note: Let's see what our favorite ketchup loving skelebro has been up to before he meets Frisk, how will that promise change? Will Frisk be dead where she stands? Also still playing around with writing style as far as the speaking portions, this one will be a little different, and i think it will work because Sans and Papyrus are really good for back and forth banter!

* * *

The start of this chapter starts during Frisk's travel and rest in the ruins. Fun fact: As I write the Story, it's another part of the game that I'm actually in! Line for line so that i can be decently accurate!

Sans was woken up by his brother, as usual.

"SANS! YOU LAZYBONES, YOU NEARLY OVERSLEPT AGAIN!"

" **Heh sorry bro i guess i was just….BONE tired.** "

Papyrus grinned, so it was a pun off he wanted? He decided to make his brother's morning a little better.

"UGH SANS IT'S TOO EARLY FOR YOUR BONE HEADED PUNS!"

God Sans loved a morning pun off

" **Aw c'mon, throw me a bone there bro."**

"DO NOT TEMPT ME BROTHER! I ASSURE YOU THAT YOU WOULD NOT FIND IT VERY HUMOROUS! NOW LETS GO, I ALREADY HAVE OUR SPAGHETTI READY!

" **Sure thing paps."** Sans grinned, today seemed like it was going to be like any other day. A day of wondering when that anomaly would show up, another day wondering if anything he does will matter. The last time he had any sort of deja'vu was a month ago however, so he inwardly shrugged and made his way to the sentry station. Hours passed, Lunch was had with the rest of the Royal guard at grillby's, and Sans made his way to the strange door at the end of a path his station was in front of. There was a woman behind the door he would talk to during his shifts, often exchanging hilarious puns or recipies. There were even times where they just sat and talked, either about his brother, or his job, or her time in the Ruins as it was called.

Sans teleported to the door and knocked

" **knock knock."**

"Who's there?"

" **ya."**

"Ya who?"

" **i'm excited to see you too!"** A soft chuckle came from the door, which Sans thought was odd, those usually had her roaring, so he tried again

" **knock! knock!"**

"Who's there?"

" **Justin."**

"Justin who?"

" **Justin the neighborhood and thought I'd come over."** The laugh was a bit louder this time

" **so how are things over there? ya seem a tad preoccupied, am i interruptin something?"**

"Oh I am fine…." Sans noted a slight hint of worry in her voice

" **what's the matter lady? Is something wrong?"**

"No….well, i'm not sure." After a short pause she spoke again " A human has fallen into the Ruins, a female adult carrying what I have learned to be a 'gun'. However, not a single monster was harmed thus far, in fact the young woman seemed very kind. The monsters told me that even though they initiated the attack and she could have killed them in self defence, she instead chose mercy over violence."

" **woah, thats some deep stuff. So this human hasn't hurt anyone?"**

"Not a soul, which is why I must ask you something. I am aware of your duty as a sentry, and what you must do. But I would ask that you promise me that when the human leaves through this door, please do not attack them, but watch over them. Help them where you can, or stop them if it turns out I am wrong."

Sans sat quiet for a moment, this was a big deal, and he hated promises. How ever, what she asked wasn't hard to do, and someone who sincerely loves bad jokes has an integrity you can't say 'no' to. So he agreed, and Sans hid in a spot where he could get a good look at the human before approaching.

Eventually he saw the door open, and the human walk out. She looked about average height, brown hair and eyes and….13 LV. How the hell do you not harm anyone, and yet have 13 LV, and with no EXP? Not only that but her expressions of shock and awe at her surroundings denoted that this was her first time seeing any of this, and were not the expressions of a murderer. She seemed to be wearing a black vest over a white shirt, and the vest seemed to give her 99 DEF for some reason. The next thing he noticed as she walked by was her gun. It was holstered, and the human didn't look like she was anticipating a need for it. Usually when one carries a weapon, their hands gravitate towards said object so they can use it quickly, but by her movements she didn't appear to have any intention of using it. Sans quietly sighed, the first glance trial was over, time for the field test.

The human walked over a very tough branch, as she passed it, Sans caused the branch to break and see what happened when she gets startled. The human quickly turned, hand slightly twitching towards the gun, but it seemed as if she was fighting off the instinct. It's possible she has had need of it before.

*What the hell was that?*

(No idea, let's just keep moving, this place is creepy)

The human wandered off and got to the start of the bridge.

 **Mixed Pov focus now**

Frisk had made it to the start of the bridge when she heard a noise behind her, followed by a voice

" **Human. Don't you know how to greet a new pal?"** The voice startled Frisk, She felt frozen in place " **Turn around, and Shake My Hand."** Frisk did so and was greeted with a wet fart noise. Sans watched as her expression turned from shock to laughter. It was a healthy, loud laugh.

"AH HAHAHAHAHA oh man, that was brilliant."

" **ah the good old whoopie cushion in the hand trick, it's always funny. anyways you're a human right?"** Frisk was still recovering from the sudden prank, so she merely nodded (He got you good partner!) " **that's hilarious. i'm sans. sans the skeleton."**

"I'm Frisk, nice to meet you Mr. Skele PUN!" Sans let out a soft chuckle

" **Heh, nice one. Anyhow im actually supposed to be looking for humans right now, but you know….i don't really feel like capturing anybody."** Frisk seemed to relax a bit " **but my brother, papyrus…."**

 **(** wait they are named after fonts?)

*And this one is sans, a comedian...so comic sans!*

(Oh my god. Thats amazing.)

" **He's a human hunting FANATIC. In fact, i think i see him over there. I have an idea, follow me through this gate thingy, my bro made the bars to wide to stop anyone."** He and Frisk walked past the bridge " **quick behind the sentry station."** Papyrus showed up right as Frisk concealed herself. She managed to get a good look, a tall skeleton wearing some strange sort of armor and a scarf. Unlike his brother Papyrus was tall and lanky, with an actual bottom jaw in contrast to Sans' closed mouth and constant grin.

(begin playing nyeh heh heh from the Ost!)

" **sup bro."**

"YOU KNOW WHAT 'SUP' BROTHER! IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS SINCE YOU. RECALLIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES! YOU JUST STAND AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION!WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!"

*Oh my god he sounds like skeletor, if he does the laugh im done for, and we will get caught."

(Wait how do you know about that?) * parents let me watch archived cartoons from way back when, apparently they were also passed down a very long time.* Frisk turned her attention back towards the brothers.

" **just lookin at my sentry station, it's really cool. do you wanna look?"**

"NO! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE?! I HAVE TO BE READY! I WILL BE THE ONE, I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN!" Papyrus struck a pose "THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL GET ALL THE THINGS THAT I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT... RECOGNITION! I'LL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK TO BE MY 'FRIEND?'

Both Frisk and Chara think their silent aaaaws *He just wants a friend, and to get his dream job.* ( too bad for him we gotta stay uncaptured)

"I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING!"

" **hm….maybe the sentry station will help you."**

"SANS YOU ARE NOT HELPING, YOU LAZYBONES! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE!"

(The hell is boondoggle?) *No freaking clue*

"YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERYDAY!"

" **hey, take it easy, i've got a TON of work done today…."**

 ***** oh my god*

" **a skele TON."** A far off rimshot could be heard, and Frisk struggled to contain her laughter.

"SANS!"

" **C'mon, you're smiling."**

"I AM AND I HATE IT!" With a sigh Papyrus continues " WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME, HAVE TO WORK SO HARD JUST TO GET A LITTLE RECOGNITION?"

" **Wow, it really sounds like you're working yourself…"**

(Are you serious?) *He's going for it!*

" **down to the bone!"** Yet another far away rimshot sounds, Frisk is biting on her knuckle to stop from letting out a giggle.

"UGH! I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES, AND AS FOR YOUR WORK. PUT A LITTLE MORE….BACKBONE INTO IT! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEH!...HEH!." and with that final heh Papyrus was gone, and Frisk rolled out from behind the sentry station laughing and holding her sides.

"PHHHHHHT AHAHAHAHAHA oh my god that was great! Holy crap you two, ahahahahahaha!" Frisk started crying from her laughter, which was music to Sans' lack of ears. It was clear that she was not a threat as of now, despite the LV, but he'll be the judge of THAT later down the road, if this human makes it. Once Frisk calmed down and got up Sans spoke.

" **Hey frisk, before ya go, could you do me a favor? You see my bro's been pretty down lately, he has never seen a human before and seeing one just might make his day. Don't worry though, he's not dangerous, even when he tires to be."**

"Sure!"

" **Thanks a million, i'll be up ahead."** Sans proceeded to walk the opposite direction and disappear (How did he do that?) *No idea, but hey let's get going, I want to see what these two have in store for us.* (Yeah, sounds fun.). In the next area there was another strange golden star. Frisk avoided these in the Ruins, but since they seemed to be anywhere Frisk decided to touch it. As she did so she could feel something welling up inside of her

( The amount of fun you experienced as the brothers bantered, fills you with determination) *What did I just do?* (Oh you saved, meaning if you die you'll just start back here.) *Neat, let's try not to do that* (Agreed.) The two continued, and after sparing a Snowdrake, saw Sans and Papyrus standing in the path again, apparently in the middle of a conversation. (Here we go!) *This is going to be great*

"SO AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE…" Papyrus looked at Frisk while Sans looked from Frisk to Papyrus, the two kept turning, and went so fast they were spinning. (How the hell?!) Eventually they stopped, looking away from Frisk.

"OH MY GOD, IS THAT A HUMAN?"

" **Uh….actually i think that's a rock."**

"OH"

" **but hey, what's that in front of the rock?"** Papyrus tu8rned once more and looked streight at Frisk who waved.

"OH MY GOD!" Papyrus leaned over to whisper to Sans "(IS-IS THAT A HUMAN?)"

"( **yes)"**

"OH MY GOD! SANS! I FINALLY DID IT! UNDYNE WILL….IM GONNA...I'LL BE….POPULAR! POPULAR….POPULAR!" Papyrus paused "*AHEM* HUMAN! YOU WILL NOT GET PAST THIS AREA! FOR I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL STOP YOU! I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU! YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL! THEN…..THEN! IM NOT SURE WHAT'S NEXT."

*Boy he sure seems determined*

"IN ANY CASE, CONTINUE, ONLY IF YOU DARE! NYEH HEHEHEHEHEH!" Papyrus then promptly ran off to his first puzzle.

Sans turned to Frisk " **well that went well, don't sweat it kid. I'll keep an eyesocket out for ya."**

And before Frisk could object to being called kid Sans was gone *Hate it when older people do that to me, though I get that for all I know he could be 100 years old*

(Yeah, let's go see what the first puzzle is.) Frisk made her way through part of the forest passing by Papyrus' sentry station, where Chara reads the note imitating Papyrus' voice

("YOU OBSERVE THE WELL CRAFTED SENTRY STATION.)

*Chara oh my god.*

("WHO COULD HAVE BUILT THIS, YOU PONDER…I BET IT WAS THAT VERY FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN! NOTE: NOT YET A VERY FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN." Oh my god this is adorable.)

*I kinda want him to succeed….but I really don't want to be captured soooo….sorry Papyrus.* Frisk continued on, passing a sign that read "Absolutely no moving!" She walked passed it only for a dog to rise up from behind his sentry station.

"Did something move? Was it my imagination? I can only see moving things. If something WAS moving, For example, a human." Doggo's eyes darted, staring right into Frisk's eyes "I'll make sure it NEVER moves again!." The world went black as a battle started ( doggo blocks the way!)

Frisk decided to check Doggo, though she saw the pet option.

(Doggo: ATK: 13 DEF: 7. Easily excited by movement. Hobbies include: Squirrels.) *Chara seriously, haha* (I'm dead serious) *Ok that pun had to be intentional*

"Don't move an inch!" Doggo's attack arrived, a blue knife swinging vertically, taking up the whole box top to bottom.

*There's no way to dodge it….I may as well be standing still.* Frisk did just that, standing her ground, budging not an inch as the blade passed harmlessly through her.

*Woah that actually worked!* (Holy cow! Alright, time for a stealth pet!) Frisk agreed and pet Doggo.

(Doggo has been pet)

"What? I've been pet!" Doggo began freaking out as another blue knife passed harmlessly through Frisk, who selected the spare option.

(YOU WON! You gained 0 EXP and 30 Gold.)

"S-S-S-Something pet me! Something that wasn't moving! I'm going to need more dog treats for this." Frisk watched Doggo slide back under his station. As she followed the path she noticed a few burnt dog treats

(Someone's been smoking dog treats.)

*I wonder if that actually does anything* (I don't know…) Eventually Frisk passed Sans who waved them over.

"Hey Sans!"

" **sup, got a tip for ya. my brother has a very special attack. if you see a blue attack, don't move and it won't hurt you, here's an easy way to keep it in mind. If you see a red stop sign you stop right? Stop signs are red, so imagine blue stop signs instead. Just remember, blue stop signs"**

Frisk chuckled "Alright, I'll remember that, Doggo though already gave me a pretty good idea of what Blue attacks are."

" **Oh yeah, nicely done by the way."**

"Thanks!.

" **Welp, my bro will be up ahead, seeya there."** Frisk nodded and decided to take the north path, leading to a snowman who wanted her to take a piece of him around the underground. She placed it in her inventory and made her way, only to be stopped by lesser dog.

(Lesser dog appears, AND HE'S FREAKING ADORABLE OH MY GOD! Here I have a few suggestions, check the ACT menu.)

Frisk did so, all of the options were pet, or check.

*Oh boy I wonder what I should do.* Frisk decided to check

(Lesser dog: ATK: 12 DEF: 2. Wields a stone dogger made of pomo-granite.)

*phhhht ahahahah nice.* After dodging an attack Frisk selected pet

( You barely raise your hand and he's already getting excited.) Frisk pet again

(You lightly touch the dog, it's already over excited.) Frisk selected pet a few more times earing various responses leading up to

(There's no end to this madness! Seriously Frisk I think we pet enough.) Frisk sighed

*Fiiiiiine* Frisk spared Lesser dog, earning 7 gold and no EXP. She walked over to the next area and Saw Sans and Papyrus standing on the other side of what looked to be a different colored square patch of snow, once again walking in on a conversation.

"YOU'RE SO LAZY! YOU WERE NAPPING ALL NIGHT!"

" **i think that's called….sleeping."**

"EXCUSES EXCUSES!" Papyrus turned noticing Frisk " OH-HO! THE HUMAN ARRIVES! IN ORDER TO STOP YOU...MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES! I THINK YOU WILL FIND THIS ONE…..QUITE SHOCKING! FOR YOU SEE…..THIS IS THE INVISIBLE ELECTRICITY MAZE!"

*Oh that seems dangerous*

"WHEN YOU TOUCH THE WALLS OF THIS MAZE, THIS ORB WILL ADMINISTER A HEARTY ZAP! SOUND LIKE FUN? BECAUSE THE AMOUNT OF FUN YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE…..IS ACTUALLY RATHER SMALL I THINK. OKAY YOU CAN GO AHEAD NOW!"

Frisk took a few steps, when suddenly the orb zapped Papyrus, Frisk did her best to hold in her laughter while Chara was cackling (Oh my god, he was supposed to give that to us!) however Frisk noticed something, Just as the shock hit Papyrus moved his hand over a certain raised part of the orb, THEN suddenly getting shocked before Frisk could actually get to the maze portion. After the zap she could have sworn she saw him press something. (Frisk what do you think he did?) *I don't know, that was a powerful shock, I wonder if he lowered it for us.*

" SANS! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

" **i think the human has to hold the orb."**

"OH OKAY!" Papyrus proceeded to walk through the maze, leaving a perfectly followable path.

(You can't be serious.)

*Oh he is….i guess we WILL get past this one.*

"HOLD THIS PLEASE!" Papyrus handed Frisk the orb and walked back to the other side, and Frisk followed the pathway, accidentally slipping into one of the walls, only getting a slight shock *He did lower it…* Frisk made it though, earning a smile from Papyrus.

"INCREDIBLE! YOU SLIPPERY SNAIL! YOU SOLVED IT SO EASILY….TOO EASILY! HOWEVER, THE NEXT PUZZLE WILL NOT BE EASY, IT WAS MADE BY MY BROTHER, SANS! IT WILL SURELY LEAVE YOU CONFOUNDED, I KNOW I AM! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"

Frisk found his personality funny, and infectious. Looking forward to the next puzzle she walked up to Sans.

" **hey, thanks….my brother seems like he's having fun. by the way did you see that weird outfit he's wearing?"**

"Yeah."

" **we made that a few weeks ago for a costume party, and he hasn't taken it off since. Keeps calling it his 'battle body'. man. isn't my brother cool."**

Frisk smiled "He's really nice." Sans' smile seemed to widen a little as Frisk made her way. He sighed inwardly " **she really doesn't seem that bad…..where did that LV come from then? Had to have been on the surface."** shaking off the thought he took a shortcut to the next area.

Frisk made it to the next area Papyrus and Sans were standing, in the middle was a pice of paper.

"HUMAN! I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR….! SANS! WHERE'S THE PUZZLE?!"

" **its right there, on the ground. trust me, there's no way they can get past this one."**

Frisk walked over and looked at the paper that happened to be a word search (Looks like everything is here except for that one above hot, it's close but one letter is wrong) Frisk put the paper down and walked towards the brothers.

"SANS! THAT DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

" **woops, knew i should have used the crossword instead."**

"CROSS WORD? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT! IN MY OPINION JUNIOR JUMBLE IS EASILY THE HARDEST!"

" **seriously , dude? that easy peasy word scramble? that's for baby bones."**

"UN. BELIEVABLE! HUMAN! SOLVE THIS DISPUTE, JUNIOR JUMBLE, OR CROSSWORD!"

Frisk took a minute to think. With her, scrambles were always easy, the word was there, she just had to find it. "Cross words are definitely more difficult."

"YOU TWO ARE WEIRD! CROSSWORDS ARE SO EASY! I JUST FILL IN ALL THE BOXES WITH THE LETTER Z, BECAUSE EVERY TIME I LOOK AT A CROSSWORD…..ALL I CAN DO IS SNORE! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" Frisk giggled as Papyrus once again rushed ahead. She walked over to Sans once more, who was rubbing the back of his skull.

" **papyrus…..finds difficulty in interesting places. yesterday he tried to 'solve' the horoscope."**

(Papyrus no….) *Pfft oh man.*

Frisk walked to the next area where a plate of frozen spaghetti rested on the table, and behind it was another mouse hole, and in front was a save point.

(Knowing that one day the mouse will find a way to heat up the spaghetti, fills you with determination!) * Really Chara?* (Yes you are determined dang it!) file saved.

* * *

Authors note: Another fun fact! Their reactions are pretty much mine when I had my first playthrough, at least some of them anyway. I was pretty observant in mine, like recognising that the game was telling me to run from Undyne when i was red,or that i would have to spare toriel repeatedly so i could win w/o fighting.


	3. Bonetrousle

Authors note: From this area on, you may find an occasional headcannon of mine. One of them being that Papyrus was holding back by quite a bit when fighting classic Frisk, because he's really good at knowing how to control his power, and can read into what people can handle.

* * *

Frisk proceeded to the next area, passing a sign that read "Warning: Dog marriage."

*Wait what?* (Yes, you read that correctly….but still...what?) The path seemed to split two ways, so Frisk walked straight and saw an oddly colored patch of snow and went to investigate.

(Oh, theres a switch in the snow!) Frisk pressed the switch and a faint click could be heard. Turning back around, she went the other way and discovered that a pile of snow was covering a map of the area.

*Oh….I wasn't supposed to figure it out right away, heh.* (That's what you get for being nosy, an easy puzzle.) *I'm a detective, it's my JOB to be nosey!* They passed through the gate, only to be 'hounded' by two dogs wielding axes.

"What's that smell?"

"Where's that smell?"

"If you're a smell…."

"Identify yoursmelf!" The dogs roamed a bit before returnign to Frisk * What the heck?*

"Hmmm….here's that weird smell..it makes me want to eliminate."

"Eliminate you!" The world faded to black and white

(Dogi assault you!)*Dogi? Dont you mean dogs?* ( Nah, lets see what we can do with these two….) ACT: CHECK, Re-sniff, roll around, pet.

*Wait I got it, these dogs are going by smell, so rolling around might make them want to double check!* (Go for it!) Frisk selected the roll option.

(You roll around in the dirt and snow….now you smell like a weird puppy. They may want to smell you again.) Frisk heard this, but managed to get cut decently by the twin axes, taking out a small bit of her health. She selected re-sniff.

(After rolling in the dirt you seem alright!)

"What's that smell…"

"Are you actually a puppy?!"

Frisk chose to pet both of them, dodging their attacks with only mild wounds.

"Wait dogs can pet dogs?"

"I used to be so blind….but now I can see clearly…" SPARE (You won! You gained 0XP and 40 g)

"A whole new world has been opened for us, thank you weird puppy." When they left, Frisk laughed as she continued onwards, finding a small puzzle with two x's. The sign told her to turn them to o's, so she did, and approached Papyrus with a smile on her face.

"WHAT?! HOW DID YOU AVOID MY TRAP? AND MORE IMPORTANTLY, IS THERE ANY LEFT FOR ME?" (What will you do?)

Frisk looked down slightly "I left it…"

"REALLY?! WOWIE, YOU RESISTED THE FLAVOR OF MY HOME COOKED PASTA, JUST SO YOU COULD SHARE WITH ME? FEAR NOT HUMAN! I MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS, WILL MAKE YOU ALL THE PASTA YOU COULD EVER WANT! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"

*Oh my god he's really pure…..* (Looks like you have dinner plans today!) Both Papyrus and Frisk walked to the next area, Where Papyrus introduced another x's and O's puzzle, this time shaped like his face.

"HUMAN! HMMMMM….HOW DO I SAY THIS? YOU WERE TAKING A LONG TIME TO ARRIVE SO I DECIDED TO IMPROVE THIS PUZZLE, BY MAKING IT LOOK MORE LIKE MY FACE." Papyrus made a slight frown "HOWEVER, THE SNOW HAS FROZEN TOT EH GROUND, AND THE SOLUTION IS DIFFERENT NOW. AND AS SUSUALL, MY LAZYBONES BROTHER IS NOWHERE IN SIGHT! I GUESS WHAT I'M SAYING IS….WORRY NOT! FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL SOLVE THIS CONUNDRUM, MEANWHILE, HOW ABOUT YOU TRY THE PUZZLE? I'LL TRY NOT TO GIVE AWAY THE ANSWER!"

Frisk walked around the puzzle observing and finding the right path to start from *Oh, it's right here.* She followed her path, earing an excited look from Papyrus.

"WOW! YOPU SOLVED IT! INCREDIBLE, I'M IMPRESSED! AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN NEED MY HELP, YOU MUST LIKE PUZZLES AS MUCH AS I DO! WELL,. IM SURE YOU'LL LIKE THE NEXT PUZZLE THEN! IT MIGHT EVEN BE TO EASY FOR YOU! NYEH HEH HEH!" Frisk watched as Papyrus excitedly ran to his next destination.

(Oh my god.) *That enthusiasm is infectious...* (He must be protected at all costs) *Agreed, protect the cinnamon roll.* Frisk walked by Sans

" **hey you did pretty well at that puzzle, you didn't even need my help. Which is great 'cause i love doing absolutely nothing."**

"Pfft ok, glad I didn't interrupt your 'bone' doggling." After saying this Frisk pulled a grin, and Sans began to laugh.

" **hahahahahahah, oh man that was a good one kiddo, see ya over at the next puzzle."** Frisk nodded and waved as she walked to the next area, seeing a square of various gray tiles. Papyrus turns and notices Frisk walk over

"HEY, ITS THE HUMAN! YOU'RE GOING TO LOVE THIS PUZZLE! IT WAS MADE BY THE GREAT DR. ALPHYS! YOU SEE THESE TILES? WHEN I FLIP THIS SWITCH, EVERY ONE OF THEM WILL CHANGE INTO A DIFFERENT COLOR, AND EACH COLOR HAS A DIFFERENT FUNCTION!"

Papyrus began explaining all of the tile functions, earning a thumbs up from Frisk.

"GREAT! THEN THERE IS ONE LAST THING, THIS PUZZLE….IS ENTIRELY RANDOM! NOT EVEN I WILL KNOW WHAT THE SOLUTION WILL BE! READY? HERE WE GO! NYEH HEH HEH!"

As Papyrus flipped the switch, tiles began changing at a rapid rate, blues, yellows greens and the other colors flashed quickly until it stopped…..at a pink path through red sides. Papyrus' jaw nearly hit the floor as Frisk felt a wave of disappointment. It5 seemed Papyrus was disappointed as 3well, as he slowly spun out of the room.

*Aaaaw i wanted to do the puzzle!*

(I know right? This would have been an actual challenge and he would have been so happy…)

*Also you see that spin? Imagine this ….How could this happen to meeeeee*

(I've made my mistaaakes, and life goes ooooon, or how about I'VE COME SO FAR, TO LOSE IT ALL!)

*And in the end, it doesn't even maaaater. OH OH! Maybe Hello darkness my old friend…..*

(All around me are familiar faces…) Frisk chuckles as she walks by Sans once more.

" **hm, shame the puzzle didn't work out. Oh by the way, you know that plate of frozen spaghetti back there?"** Frisk nodded " **it wasn't actually too bad for my brother, since he started cooking lessons, he's been improving a lot...i bet if he keeps it up, he'll actually make something edible."** Frisk giggled as she waved at Sans, walking onto a pathway filled with various snow dogs, and a save point.

(Knowing that lesser dog will never stop trying to build the perfect snow dog, fills you with determination!) *Heck yeah it does!* GAME SAVED

After this, she passes through an ice puzzle, turning all the x's in to o's after a couple botched attempts. On one of those attempts, Frisk Fell onto a bit of snow with a snow Papyrus and a pile of snow with Sans' name written in red marker (Thats pretty awsome, nice work Papyrus!).

After the puzzle was a field of strange objects made of snow. Frisk walked up to one

(It's a snow poff.) Frisk smiled and walked over to another one, to which Chara replied in a voice lightly laced with sarcasm

(And this, is a snow poff.) at the thrid one Chara's sassiness was becoming clear, making Frisk giggle.

(This, however, is a snow poff.) So frisk walked to the forth one, Chara was starting t5o sound some what annoyed.

(Surprisingly, it's a snow poff.)

(Snow poff…)

(Is it really a snow poff?)

(NYEH HEH, BEHOLD HUMAN, THAT IS A SNOW POFF!) *Ok that was a good Papyrus impression.* (Well it is easy when I have access to where you're brain stores people's voices.) *Huh, funny that.*

Frisk held a grin as she prodded yet another poff, only to find some gold inside of it!

(Hey you found 30G in this…..what is it again?) *It's a snow poff right?*

(Yes.) *Looks like there is a snow poff in our way….* But as Frisk approached it, a small white dog poked it's head out from the snow "Aaaaw, hey there little guy!"

"Bark bark!" The dog yipped as it began to stand, Frisk watched in a face of shock as the dog stood in a huge suit of armor.

(Oh my god….) *Thats one big puppy….IT'S TOO CUTE!* the world went to black as the fight began.

(Cue dogsong!)

(Its the greater dog.) *Check* ( Greater dog ATK: 15 DEF:8 It's so excited that it thinks fighting is just play. So like a dog that wants to roughhouse with other dogs.) *Except im the target….* For some reason though, the only attack was a sleeping dog at the bottom of the 'Fight area' leaving Frisk undamaged. *Odd*

(Greater dog is watching you intently.) *Alright, maybe he actually is like a regular dog, lets try it.* Frisk then called Greater dog over "C'mere boy come on!" The monster obeyed excitedly, bounding towards her flecking slobber onto her face, and yet another easy attack.

(Hehe, looks like Greater Dog just wants some attention.) Frisk smiled as she pet the dog behind it's ears "Whose a good boy? You are!" The dog was so comforted that it fell asleep on top of her, only to wake up full of energy and running around. After the same attack, 3rd easy one in a row, Frisk decided to throw a snowball over to the dog, but it fell to the ground with a splat. In response Greater Dog began gathering all of the snow in the area in a huge snow ball and brings it to Frisk, becoming tired and laying his head on her. His attack failed once more as Frisk began petting until the spare option became available.

(Critical pet! Greater dog is contented! YOU WON! YOU GAINED 0 EXP AND 0 LV) The fight ended and Greater dog leaped out of his armor and Into Frisk's arms, giving her a lick on the cheek before wondering off.

*That was the most fun and adorable thing ever.* (I know right? Lets see what the skele bro's have for us this time.) *Heck yeah* She walked over to the next area, and onto a bridge. From afar she could see Papyrus and Sans. When she got most of the way through, Papyrus grinned.

"HUMAN! THIS IS YOUR FINAL AND MOST DANGEROUS CHALLENGE! BEHOLD! THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!" As he said this, flame throwers, spike balls, a dog on a rope, spears and other objects appeared around the final stretch of the bridge, earing a wide eyed look from Frisk.

*He can't be serious.* (No way…)

"WHEN I SAY THE WORD, IT WILL FULLY ACTIVATE! CANNONS WILL FIRE, SPIKES WILL SWING AND BLADES WILL SLICE! EACH PART WILL SWING VIOLENTLY UP AND DOWN AND ONLY THE TINIEST CHANCE OF VICTORY WILL REMAIN! ARE YOU READY? BECAUSE! I! AM! ABOUT! TO DO IT!" Despite this….the trap didn't activate, Sans looked over to his brother

" **well? what's the hold up?"**

"HOLD UP? WHAT HOLD UP? IM…..IM ABOUT TO ACTIVATE IT NOW!" Frisk could see the hesitation on Papyrus' face, he really didn't want to hurt her….

" **That, uh, doesn't look very activated."** Papyrus grimaced slightly

"WELL! THIS CHALLENGE! IT SEEMS….MAYBE….TOO EASY TO DEFEAT THE HUMAN WITH. YEAH WE CAN'T USE THIS ONE! I AM A SKELETON WITH STANDARDS! MY PUZZLES ARE VERY FAIR, AND MY TRAPS ARE EXPERTLY COOKED! BUT THIS METHOD IS TOO DIRECT, NO CLASS AT ALL! AWAY IT GOES!" Papyrus let out a sigh of relif, making Frisk grin.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT? THIS WAS ANOTHER VICTORY FOR PAPYRUS! NYEH! HEH!...HEH?" Papyrus walked away, Frisk caught a slight look of concern on the skeleton's usually cheerful face.

(I hope we don't have to fight him…..) *But we probably will….. * She walked over to Sans.

"Heya Sans."

" **heya. I don't know what my brother's gonna do now….but if i were you i'd make sure i understand blue attacks."** Frisk nodded and waved as she walked on, entering Snowden, finding a save point.

( the sight of such a friendly town, fills you with determination!) GAME SAVED. Frisk went on to buy some food from the shop, and take a rest at the inn. Afterwords she walked through the town, everyone seemed happy despite their conditions. She could hear children playing, adults chatting away, all in all it was a very cozy place….

*Why the hell are they trapped down here…* Frisk passed through Snowden, and into an area shrouded by snow and fog. In the distance, a tall figure could be seen, and when the figure spoke, Frisk made a sad smile.

{This is where the major deviations will begin, it starts with a harder fight…..}

*Looks like he's fighting us….but if he was, why didn't he fight us in town?* (Maybe he wanted it to be dramatic, also maybe so others don't get hurt? I don't know how those battle fields we enter work fully….)

"HUMAN. ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS. FEELINGS LIKE….THE JOY OF FINDING ANOTHER PASTA LOVER…...THE ADMIRATION OF ANOTHER'S PUZZLE SOLVING SKILLS….THE DESIRE TO HAVE A COOL, SMART PERSON THINK YOU ARE COOL. "

*Daaaw….*

"THESE FEELINGS….MUST BE WHAT YOU ARE FEELING RIGHT NOW! I CAN HARDLY IMAGINE WHAT IT MUST BE LIKE TO FEEL THAT WAY, AFTER ALL, I AM VERY GREAT."

*Nice deflection tactic Papyrus, but you're deception needs work.* (Pffffft It's not like he's actually talking about himself….baka.)

" I DON'T EVER WONDER WHAT HAVING LOTS OF FRIENDS IS LIKE…"

"Papyrus…..I want to be your friend."

"WORRY NOT HUMAN! YOU SHALL BE LONELY NO LONGER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE YOUR…" Papyrus paused and frowned sadly.

"NO…...NO, THIS IS ALL WRONG. I CAN'T BE YOUR FRIEND. YOU ARE A HUMAN! I MUST CAPTURE YOU! THEN I CAN FULFILL MY LIFELONG DREAM! POWERFUL! POPULAR! PRESTIGIOUS! THAT'S PAPYRUS, THE NEWEST MEMBER….OF THE ROYAL GUARD!" the world faded to black.

(Pick your favorite bonetrousle remix, i like the kazoo version.)

Frisk looked down at her options….and slowly pulled her gun holster off of her belt. She looked Papyrus right dead in the eye sockets as she tossed it to the side, landing with a soft crunch.

"We don't have to fight Papyrus! You can make friends just by being you!"

Papyrus sighed "SO YOU WON'T FIGHT…..THEN LET'S SEE HOW YOU HANDLE MY FABLED BLUE ATTACK!"

Frisk held perfectly still as a large storm of blue bones passed through her, only for her soul to turn blue, forcing her to the ground. As soon as she hit, several bones rouse up and knocked Frisk around, taking off some Hp.

*What the heck?*

"YOU'RE BLUE NOW. THAT'S MY ATTACK! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"

*Papyrus you clever son of a….* (Holy crap…)

After her turn, Papyrus made a large wave of bones pop up fromt he ground.

"HOW HIGH CAN YOU JUMP?" Frisk got hit by a few bones as she was trying to get used to this new magic.

"I CAN ALMOST TASTE MY FUTURE POPULARITY!"

Frisk hit the spare button once more "Papyrus all you need are friends….being popular doesn't guarantee anything!"

Papyrus grimaced slightly, and shook his head. He threw his next attack yelling " PAPYRUS, MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD!" This time the bones came in rapid succession, in a couple patterns, knocking Frisk around with the last few bones.

*God damn he's tough* (Seriously though….)

The same thing ensued after every attack. He spoke of Undyne's pride, king Asgore shaping a hedge in his image

"MY BROTHER…..WELL HE WON'T CHANGE VERY MUCH." Papyrus said with a smile.

More multitudes of bones hit Frisk, Papyrus seemed to be gradually increasing the speed and changing tactics.

"BUT WITH MY MANY ADMIRERS…..HOW DO I KNOW IF ANY OF THEM WILL SINCERELY LIKE ME…..AND SOMEONE LIKE YOU IS REALLY RARE."

*man….he really is conflicted….* (Yeah….let's do this.) Frisk was filled with determination as she pressed the spare option once more.

"UGH, FORGET IT! JUST GIVE UP ALREADY!" Papyrus' eye flashed orange as bones hurled towards her….along with two scull things that shot lasers hitting Frisk directly…..and causing the world to fade back in as Frisk was pushed into the ice cold water.

* * *

Author's note: What a COOL way to end the chapter eh? Was that pun to watered down for ya?


	4. sans

Author's note: Sorry this is a bit later than I normally do, I hope none of you thought i was giving y'all the COLD shoulder! I guess snowdrake was right, snow puns are a great way to BREAK THE ICE!

* * *

Freezing cold shocked Frisk's nerves as she sunk deeper into the icy river. Barely hearing Papyrus screaming for her she knew she had to act fast. Quickly she took off her boots and vest, articles that would weigh her down the most. She began to swim upwards, but she felt herself begin to slow as the cold started to get to her. She started to black out, but not before seeing an orange glow. Suddenly she felt free of the water, and had begun coughing up any that had tried to make its way to her lungs. She felt herself being held as Papyrus called for help.

" **bro?! what's goin….oh man, we'll take one of my shortcuts."** And that was the last thing she heard.

' **i'll get her to hotland, bro see if ya can't warm up some blankets and maybe get some soup, humans apparently can't stand cold like we can."**

"OF COURSE, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL HAVE THE BEST AND FLUFFIEST BLANKETS READY TO GO! BUT WOULDN'T THEY RATHER HAVE MY ARTISAN SPAGHETTI?"

" **i don't think their body is ready for such awesomeness bro, soup is good for warmin up the bones."**

"VERY WELL BROTHER, I SHALL MAKE THE BEST CHICKEN NOODLE SOUP EVER!" Sans chuckled as he teleported Frisk to hotland, letting the heat warm her. They didnt need to stay long, steam arose from the human as her clothes began to dry and color returned to her cheeks. He knew exposure to such quick temperature change could get her sick, so he took another shortcut straight to the house.

(Frisk, wake up, cmon….please?)

*Mmmmmmph ten more minutes*

(You've been out for hours!)

*Wait what?*

Frisk sat up quickly, or tried to. She found just as quick that she was effectively wrapped in what could be the most comfortable blanket burrito ever. Her cloths still felt a little damp, but she felt oddly warm for just being thrown into an ice cold river. She heard the door quietly open as Papyrus walked in, and when he saw her awake, a smile on his face.

"AH, HUMAN! YOU HAVE AWOKEN FROM YOUR MUCH NEEDED NAP!"

Frisk stretched and replied "Yeah...um, where are we?"

"WHY YOU ARE IN MY ROOM OF COURSE, AFTER THE ACCIDENT SANS AND I MADE SURE THAT YOU WERE TO BE WARMED UP AND COMFORTABLE! AND WHAT BETTER COMFORT THAN BEING IN THE GREAT PAPYRUS' BED!"

"And was the blanket burrito your doing as well?"

"WHY OF COURSE! NON CAN MAKE A BETTER BLANKET BURRITO THAN I! JUST ASK SANS."

"Aaaaaw that's sweet…"

(if i had a heart it would be melting, he's just freaking precious…..)

" **So i take it the human's up? Soups done bro."** Sans walked in the door still wearing his hoodie and signature grin.

"AH MARVELOUS! HUMAN, WOULD YOU LIKE A BOWL OF CHICKEN NOODLE SOUP? ACCORDING TO MY BROTHER, AFTER AN ACCIDENT LIKE THAT, A WARM MEAL OF SOUP IS MUCH NEEDED!"

Frisk smiled "sure, that would be nice….but first, my cloths are still a bit damp, you wouldn't happen to have some spare clothes that i can change into would you?"

" **don'tcha worry 'bout that, i'm sure paps has some cloths you can borrow until we get yours fully dry. bathroom is out this door and to the right, if you need to you can use the shower, just uh….be sure to lock the door in case one of us numbskulls forget that someone else is using it."** Frisk let out a snort and nodded.

"Alright, How about I go take a shower and if you guys really insist, i'll leave out my shirt and jeans to be dried." After coming to an agreement the trio parted to their activities. Drying the cloths did not take very long, and everything was ready. The table was set when Frisk walked out in her warm clothes, and downstairs. After the meal it was time to go, however Papyrus had something more to say.

"WAIT, HUMAN!"

"Yeah Papyrus?"

"I HAVE A COUPLE OF ITEMS THAT YOU MAY NEED FOR YOUR JOURNEY. YOU SEE, WATERFALL IS RATHER DAMP AND MILD, YOU MAY WIND UP WITH A CHILL SO I BROUGHT OUT MY OLD HOODIE. I ALSO RETRIEVED YOUR WEAPON THAT YOU REFUSED TO USE ON ME."

Papyrus handed Frisk her gun and an orange hoodie with pockets on the front. It seemed to fit her well.

"Thanks Papyrus, you really are a great friend." Frisk smiled and gave Papyrus a hug.

"O-OF COURSE! AS YOUR FRIEND THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL ALWAYS BE THERE TO AID YOU! OH I SHOULD GIVE YOU MY PHONE NUMBER, SO YOU CAN CALL WHENEVER YOU NEED TO! NYEH HEH HEH!" After exchanging numbers Frisk walked out of the skeleton brothers house and into the start of waterfall. Frisk was really glad she brought the sweater, the cave was damp and somewhat windy. She observed what she would find out to be an echo flower, and then passed by Sans, who was kicked back behind his sentry station.

(Wait how did he get here before us?)

Sans sat up and winked at Frisk.

" **what? haven't you seen a guy with two jobs before? fortunately two jobs mean twice as many legally required breaks. i'm goin to grillby's wanna come?"**

"Sure!" Sans gave her a wink, closing his left eye.

" **well, if you insist, i'll pry myself away from my work…"** As he said this, he sure seemed ready to leave, he got up and turned to Frisk

" **Over here, i know a shortcut."** and what a shortcut it was, for when Frisk followed Sans aroudn the corner, there was the interior of Grillby's.

"Woah."

" **fast shortcut, huh? hey, everyone."** Sans was greeted with hellos across the bar as te two took their seats, a wet fart noise emitting from Frisk's seat.

" **Whoops, watch where you sit down. Some wierdos seem to like putting whoopie cusions on people's seats."**

After giving him a look Frisk added "Oh i wonder who it could be."

" **heh, nooo idea kiddo."**

"Hey what's up with calling me kid? Im like in my thirties."

" **hell i happen to be in my hundreds, monsters live a long time ."**

"Huh."

"" **Anyway, we should order, whaddya want?'**

"Fries would be good right about now."

" **Hey that ain't a bad idea, yo grillbz, two orders of fries please."**

The flame elemental went to the back, presumably to prepare their food.

" **So, what do you think of my brother?"** Frisk looked him dead in the eye sockets

"He is an absolutely precious cinnamon roll that must be protected. Seriously Your brother is awesome."

" **heh, yeah. He is really cool. there's a lot to like, like how hard he tries. one day he went straight to the head of the royal guard's house, and begged to be trained. Of course, she shut the door on him because it was midnight."**

Frisk let out a small snort, as Grillby brought forth the fries, delicious and golden. After Sans offered ketchup, however Frisk kindly refused. She then watched in a mix of awe and utter confusion when Sans chugged the entire thing.

"H-How the hell did you do that?

" **Mmmmmaaagic. anywho, the next day, the leader woke up the next day to see papyrus STILL standing out there, and seeing his dedication, she decided to give him warrior training. It's uh….still a work in progress. Oh yeah, i wanted to ask you something…"**

"What is-oh…" Frisk looked around as time seemed to freeze "What the heck?

(HOW?!)

" **have you ever heard of a talking flower?"** Alarm bells rang in Frisk's head

"Yeah, you met him too?"

" **wait what? Met who? i'm talkin about an echo flower. according to papyrus, a flower appears out of nowhere giving him advice, flattery….predictions…..are you sure it's not just a cruel prank?"**

"Hell no. I know what an echo flower is, they dont jsut do that. In the Ruins I met a flower monster, but it wasn't like any monster i've seen, it tried to kill me, but this lady saved my ass. When I left, the flower was back to taunt me, talkign about kill or be killed, and stuff like that. If that thing is lurking around Papyrus, we both need to keep an eye on him. I need to keep going, but I will definitely make sure to call regularly."

Sans's eye sockets went dark, slightly freaking Frisk out a bit.

" **alright. Sounds like a plan, the best way to tell something is wrong is if he doesn't pick up in two rings, or suddenly hangs up.** Frisk nodded as suddenly things started to move again.

" **Oh uh, could you foot the bill? Its only 100000000G."** Frisk gave Sans a sharp look that clearly said

"Does it look like I have anywhere near that much?"

" **Eh im just kiddin, ey grillby put it on my tab. And uh, see ya around kiddo."**

With that Sans was gone.

(God there are so many questions about him right now, but it is a good thing he noticed Flowey. No idea what that thing intends to do, but I do not think it would be pleasant.)

*Yeah, how often should we call? Every other area? *

(Hm, Flowey could do anything at any time though seeing as he can pop in and out of the ground whenever the hell he feels like it.)

Frisk and Chara thought on this, accidentally bumping into a dinosaur like monster child.

"Oh excuse me, i'm so sorry."

"Yo, it's no biggie. You on your way to see Undyne too? Man she is like, so freaking cool! Just uh….don't tell my parents i'm here, heh." Frisk smiled as the kid ran off, in the same direction she was heading.

(Thinking about the road ahead and its challenges, fills you with determination.)

* * *

Author's note: I was originally gonna do half of waterfall, but it's been a while so i figured i'll just do all of waterfall next chapter! How often would you guys like to see some Papyrus calls? I figure i'd do every other room or so, maybe just the ones that I would think are important/funny/feelsy, but y'all are the ones reading it so lemme know what you would prefer!


	5. Waterfall,and the Spear of Justice!

Authors note: Alright, so i've decided to have Frisk call in every room, but i'll be generalizing anyway aside from calls i feel are important/ funny enough to put in, or ones that I actually do have some nice character/world building commentary to put in.

* * *

As she walked past Sans's station one final time, she and Chara decided to call Papyrus when entering any room.

*I would hate myself if I found out he got hurt because I didnt check for one room…and Sans would probably dislike me for breaking a promise.*

(Agreed.)

Frisk passed through a room with rocks falling down a waterfall.

*Looks like our only way across….welp, time to put that police training to use once more!*

(Why are all these rocks here?)

Before crossing Frisk tried calling Papyrus, only to get no answer. Looking in her contacts, somehow, she had Sans' number. She also discovered a text from him.

 **[ paps is meeting undyne rn, won't be picking up]**

*Well that makes sense.* Frisk crossed the rocky waterfall and into the next room. In it was tall grass that easily reached her stomach. On the ledge, she saw a tall figure...in a full suit of armor thankfully not looking in her direction. Frisk quickly dove into the grass, stooping low enough to stay hidden, when suddenly she hears footsteps followed by a familiarly loud voice.

"H-HI UNDYNE, I AM HERE WITH MY DAILY REPORT, ERM, REGARDING THAT HUMAN I CALLED YOU ABOUT EARLIER…"

(Wait, he called her?)

*Im sure he was just doing his job, after all he did give me some cloths on the way….he probably just wants everyone to be friends, the poor guy.*

"Did you fight them?" Came a woman's voice, sounding slightly rough, like…..some of the female police officers she worked with. The ones that were the typical kickass women who could bench a ton, figuratively.

"Y-YES, I FOUGHT THEM! I FOUGHT THEM VALIANTLY!"

*Heck yeah you did.*

(He's certainly good at what he does….sometimes.)

"Did you capture them?"

"I WAS ABLE TO CONTAIN THEM FOR A WHILE, ALAS THEY ESCAPED."

*Nice cover Paps..I'll keep it in mind when she finds us.*

(When?)

*She's gonna know we aren't in Snowden, I bet we will be seeing her again.*

"Fine, good job Papyrus, but Im gonna take that human's soul myself!"

"W-WAIT YOU DONT HAVE TO DESTROY THEM! T-THEY AREN'T BAD! THEY HAVE NEVER HURT A SINGLE SOUL…..AND IF IT WAS A MATTER OF SELF DEFENSE, THEY WOULD NOT HAVE CAST ASIDE THEIR WEAPON WHEN I ATTACKED."

"Maybe…..but even if they are as innocent as you claim, I can't let them get to might have you fooled Papyrus, but I'm going after them."

Papyrus looks downwards, and from the angle Frisk was, she could see Papyrus starting to shake.

"VERY WELL….I UNDERSTAND. I'LL HELP YOU IN ANY WAY I CAN."

Frisk could hear the dejection in his voice. Suddenly grass rustled next to her alerting Undyne. After a few moments she left, and after exiting the grass would discover that the monster kid is the one who nearly gave them away.

"Yo, did you see the way she was staring at you? That was Awesome! What'd you do to get her attention? C'mon let's go see where she's going next!" Frisk sighed as the kid ran off.

*Poor papyrus….and that kid, I have a feeling we'll be seeing a good bit of him.*

(Yeah, typical fanboy...also he nearly got us killed.)

*Eh it was an accident.* Frisk continued on to the next room that held a puzzle. Frisk looked around and decided to call Papyrus.

"AH YOU'RE IN THE SEED BRIDGE ROOM! PLACE FOUR SEEDS IN A ROW AND THEY MAKE A BRIDGE! BUT THAT IS SORT OF LIMITED IN USEFULNESS….WHY DONT WE HAVE AIRPLANE SEEDS? OR CELLPHONE JETPACKS?"

"That would be kind of silly, Alright thanks! Oh and do you mind if I call as i travel through these rooms? It might get kinda boring otherwise."

"OF COURSE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL BE HERE FOR ALL OF YOUR SIDE COMMENTARY NEEDS!"

(Hey that's my job…. )

*But….you're kinda part of the main commentary…*

(True, alright i'll allow it.)

*Hey since when can you allow things?*

(Since when were you the one in control?)

Frisk felt something move up her arm, as suddenly it raised and pointed a finger against her will and bopped her on the nose.

(Aaah, im just kidding, and apparently our link is getting stronger.)

*Cool, but please don't do that again…*

(Yeah, that was a bit too far, sorry i'll be sure to ask first if i want to do anything.)

*Hey if our link is getting stronger maybe i'll be able to see you soon!*

(Neat!)

"Alright Papyrus i'll call ya soon."

"WAIT, WHILE YOU ARE HERE, ARE YOU STILL WEARING THAT HOODIE I GAVE YOU? IM ASKING FOR….A FRIEND. SHE SAYS SHE MIGHT HAVE SEEN YOU IN IT."

*Crap...if she saw the hoodie already, chances are she knows what I look like, may as well not bother changing, or lying about it.*

"Yeah, I'm still wearing the hoodie, you were right about not wanting to come in this area without something to keep me warm, thanks."

"NO PROBLEM HUMAN, HAVE A NICE DAY!" Frisk sighed as Papyrus hung up and passed the puzzle room, and entered one called the wishing room. Frisk heard a nearby echo flower utter its repeated phrase

"Long ago, monsters would whispered their wishes to the stars in the sky…..now all we have are these shiny stones."

Frisk looked up to see a beautiful shimmering ceiling. She thought that the sight was amazing…..but realized that to monsters, these were as close as they would get to a night sky.

(The desire to let the monsters see real stars again….fills you with determination!)

*Hell yeah it does.* Frisk pulled out her phone to call Papyrus once more.

"SO YOU ARE IN THE WISHING ROOM? ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE A WISH? HERES MINE, I WISH I WAS TALKING TO MY SUPER COOL BEST FRIEND! LOOK IT'S ALREADY COME TRUE!"

Frisk had to hold the phone back, and started to blush.

*That was too pure, I think my heart is about to melt.*

(Daaaaw, he's so freaking cool.)

"SO WHAT IS YOUR WISH?"

"I wish I was talking to the coolest, most awesome monster in the underground, Oh hey it already came true! Man you were right Papyrus, this room is great for wishes!" A faint and flustered nyeh could be heard as they heard a thud, followed by Sans' voice.

" **i dunno what you said, but now hes blushign like a freakin orange, lemme guess, a genuine compliment?"**

"Yup, and consider that payback for him making me blush with a similar compliment, ha!"

" **heh, yeah, man my bro's cool."**

"So cool."

" **so cool."**

"OH NOT THIS AGAIN! HUMAN I WILL HAVE TO HANG UP FOR NOW TO LECTURE SANS ONCE MORE! OH AND THE NEXT AREA DOESN'T HAVE GOOD CELL PHONE SERVICE, IT IS VERY MUCH ON AND OFF, SO YOU MAY NOT BE ABLE TO REACH ME! HOWEVER FEAR NOT HUMAN, THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL ALWAYS BE CHEERING FOR YOU!"

The phone clicked as Frisk went back to progressing through Waterfall. The next area was a long bridge, with plaques along the wall. Frisk walked over to read them.

*The war between monsters and humans…*

(Yeah, it was a legend when I was alive….)

*It's still kinda known, but veeeery rarely thought of.*

{ Why did the humans attack? Indeed it seemed they had nothing to fear, for human souls were strong, it would take the power of every single monster, jsut to equal one human soul. However, humans have one weakness. Ironically it is the strength of thier souls, for they are powerful enough to persist after death. If a monster were to absorb a human's soul, they woudl become a beast of unimaginable power.}

Next to the last plaque, was an illustration of a strange looking monster with two souls, and for some reason, both Chara and Frisk found it unsettling and decided to move onward.

At the next part of the bridge Frisk spotted Undyne just as she hurled spears in her direction. After a good few minutes of running and choice swear words caused by near misses, Frisk managed to escape through more tall grass. After having her hide saved by Monster Kid when Undyne accidentally lifted him up, She exited the room as the kid continued to gush about Undyne touching his face. Eventually she entered a room where Sans was standing beside a telescope.

"Heya Sans, nice telescope."

" **heh this? Well, ya know, i tend to let people use it to look at the ceiling, for about 5000000 G, but since i know ya, you can use it for free, howzabout it?"**

Frisk smiled and rolled her eyes. "Sure Sans." But as soon as she put her eye to the eye peice, she felt a wet substance collect around her eye. Frisk quickly pulled back and after wiping some of the substance with her finger, it turned out to be paint. She glared at Sans with a smile on her face.

"Damn it Sans!" and with a shrug he replied

" **Hey if ya don't like it i can always give ya a full refund."**

Frisk let out a sigh and walked to the wall in front of Sans, calling Papyrus once more.

"AH YES, MY BROTHER DOES HAVE ONE OF THOSE TELESCOPES, HE HAS ALWAYS BEEN INTO THOSE OUTER SPACY SCI FI THINGS! NOT SURPRISING THAT HE WOULDN'T MENTION IT, HE NEVER REALLY TELLS ANYBODY MUCH ABOUT HIMSELF!"

And with a click Frisk walked through another room with a glowing river running through it. As she walked through she was called once more by Papyrus.

"HELLO HUMAN! ER, FRIEND WHO WANTED TO KNOW WHAT YOU WERE WEARING….WELL, HER OPINIONS OF YOU ARE VERY….MURDERY. BUT I BET YOU ALREADY KNEW THAT! AND BECAUSE YOU KNEW THAT YOU WOULD HAVE CHANGED INTO SOMETHING ELSE! SO I DECIDED TO TELL HER YOU WERE STILL WEARING THAT HOODIE! THAT WAY YOU AREN'T IN DANGER AND I NEVER LIED! BEING FRIENDS WITH EVERYONE IS EASY, NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" click.

Frisk let out a sigh *Damn it….*

(That was a good try Papyrus..)

She shook her head as she treked onwards,Finding a plaque that continued the story from the earlier plaques

{The power to absorb their souls, that is the power the humans feared.} Frisk looked down and shook her head, so a war was started because of fear, big shock. Chara seemed to agree with her sarcasm.

Frisk moved onward,conversing with an octopus monster by the name of Onionsan, and into a room with two exits. Frisk decided to give Papyrus another call, informing him what kind of room she was in.

"AH I HEAR A SHY MONSTER LIVES AROUND THERE. IF YOU WANT TO GET SOMEONE TO OPEN UP, YOU SHOULD ENGAGE THEM IN COMBAT!"

"Really Papyrus?"

"HUM HUM HUM…"

Before Frisk could respond the call ended and she entered a fight with a monster known as shyren. Lo and behold one fo the act options was hum.

*Wait was Papyrus dropping a hint?*

(Holy crap maybe….let's try it, pick a tune.)

Frisk decided to hum to the tune of 'happy' and Shyren began to sing along. The musical note attacks were easy to dodge. As she continued she saw a crowd amass, with Sans selling tickets made of toilet paper. Eventually she and Shyren brought the music to a close as they gave a finale and smiled brilliantly at each other.

(Shyren looks more sure of herself. YOU WON! You gained 0 EXP and 0 LV) As the area cleared, more plaques were found.

{This power has no counter. Indeed a human cannot absorb a monster's soul, for they shatter instantly upon death, and it would take great power to steal a living monster's soul. There is only one exception. The soul of a special species of monster called a Boss Monster. Their souls are powerful enough to persist after death, if only for a short amount of this time a human could absorb the soul, but it has never happened, and now it never will.} Frisk finished reading and moved on with her journey.

Frisk passed by a sad looking statue, only to realize in the other room that maybe it was part of something neat with the umbrellas near. She took one to the statue and music began to play. Frisk stood listening to the melody, it's tune for some reason brought tears to her eyes, flashes of good childhood times played before her. She also relized that Chara was feeling the same thing.

*this tune is really good…*

(Yeah…..this is really nice. But we really should keep moving, who knows when Undyne will be back.)

The proceeding room was more of a long hallway, Frisk was not alone however, as she and the monster kid travelled side by side. She had gotten some more insight into who this Undyne character was outside of trying to kill her. She was a hero, to this kid and all of the udnerground. Papyrus considered her a great friend.

*No matter what….we need a way to spare Undyne….we cant take her away from these people, from Papyrus.*

(I wholeheartedly agree, partner.)

Frisk walked through the room, and entered an open area, with a clear view to the castle. She quickly took a picture and saved it to her phone, and called Papyrus.

"AH YES, YOU GET A NICE CASTLE VIEW FROM THERE, IT SEEMS YOU CAN FINALLY SEE THE END…"

"Yeah this adventure is passing by fast."

In the next room there was a ledge that Frisk managed to jump up and climb. However the kid refused when she offered her hand saying that he would find another way. The next room was harrowing as Frisk had to yet again dodge spears coming out from the ground. After being hcased to a dead end Undyne sent her plummeting to the water below, and as she did a memory began to play, but it was not her own.

"It sounds like it came from over here….Oh! You've fallen down haven't you? Are you okay? Here get up….Chara huh? That's a nice name my name is….." Frisk jolted awake on a dry bed of flowers in the middle of a very watery area.

*Chara….was that...when you fell down here?*

(Y-yeah...I really don't want to talk about that….)

*Alright, I won't pry….but you can talk to me ya know.*

She could feel that Chara took some comfort in that, as she proceeded through water that went up to near the rims of her boots, thankfully though they were made to keep water out. Through the trashy hall Frisk encountered an enraged dummy that Chara decided to call madstablook. The fight was ended when Napstablook chased off the attacker, and invited Frisk to his home.

When Frisk entered the room, she first noticed how peaceful and quiet the room was. According to Papyrus this is where Undyne lived, as well as a bird that would carry them over to the other side of a disproportionately small gap. They entered Napstablook home, and after a failed attempt to eat ghost food agreed to lay down and feel like garbage with him. Frisk laid there, not expecting much to happen, but it was nice to just lay back for a bit. Suddenly she felt as if her consciousness was ascending. Stars shone all around her as she felt herself floating, as if observing the very universe though the power of feeling like trash. Both Chara and Frisk were speechless until

(I think we need to get up…)

*Yeah, i need a break from all this lying down.* So she stood up, and thanked Napstablook for having her over.

"Oh...it was fun….I'll just um….work on my mix tape thing…..im trying something new that Undyne might like….but it's not done yet…"

"Cool! I bet she'll love it!"

With that she went on her way, stopping at Gerson's who offered some sea tea and a few items they might want from his random assortment of junk. On her way through the next area Frisk saw another set of plaques.

{ hurt, Broken, and beaten, we surrendered to the humans. Seven of their greatest magicians sealed us down here with a magical barrier. Anything can enter, but only beings with a powerful soul can leave. There is only one counter. If a being gained the power equivalent to seven human souls, they can shatter the barrier, setting us free. But this cursed place has no entrances or exits….a human would never come here.}

*Well they were wrong, seven, eight including you Chara, fell here….wait.*

(You wonder why my soul was not used….I was the first human to fall. But once more, i do not want to talk about this….)

*Alright.*

With that Frisk attempted to pass through a mushroom light maze room, stumbling into Tem village in the process. Many HOI's and BOI's were heard as Frisk looked around feeling sort of sorry for the tem expecting a hardboiled egg to hatch. She progressed through another glowing lantern room, only to meet a dead end with a solitary echo flower repeating the words "Behind you." endlessly. Practically on cue, She heard metal pounding the ground as Undyne took steps towards her. Frisk turned looking at Undyne face to helmet.

"Seven. Seven human souls. With that power, our king...Asgore Dreemurr, will become a god. With that power he can finally shatter the barrier. He will finally take the surface back from humanity, and give back the suffering and pain that we have endured. Do you understand human? This is your only chance at redemption, hand me your soul willingly, or I will rip it from your body!" Frisk gasped as Undyne charged her, spear pointing forward, only to see her screech to a halt as the monster child got in the way.

"Undyne I'll help you fight!..." After looking back and forth from Frisk to Undyne the kid spoke " Yo! You did it, Undyne is right in front of you! You've got front row seats to her fight….wait who's she fighting?"

(Christ kid…)

*That child is going to get himself hurt!* Frisk shook her head as Undyne stomped away dragging the kid with her.

"H-Hey, you aren't gonna tell my parents are you?"

Frisk decided to follow. reading a plaque that spoke of the prophecy concerning an angel freeing the monsters from the underground, and walking across a rickety bridge. After getting within a few feet from the other side, the monster kid ran up behind Frisk

"Yo!" he shouted, making Frisk turn around.

(Damn it kid, get go9ing before something bad happens!)

"Yo...I...I know im not supposed to be here, but...I wanna ask you something. I never really had to ask this before...but are...you are a human, right?" Frisk nodded.

"Man, I knew it! Well, i know it now, i mean. Undyne told me to stay away from you...so...i guess that makes us enemies or something? But i really kinda stink at that, haha….yo...say soemthign mean? So i can have a reason to be mad?"

"Sorry kid….I got nothing bad to say." The monster child gave an exasperated look.

"Yo what? So I have to do it?" The kid gulped before continuing "Well here goes nothing….Yo I...I I hate your guts!" The kid visibly cringed as soon as the words left his mouth, and looked down dejectedly.

"Man...im such a turd, I-I m gonna go home…" But as the child turned and began to walk back, he tripped , only just managing to grab the edge with his teeth. Frisk yelled in shock, and noticed Undyne approaching. Not thinking twice Frisk bolted over to where the kid fell and lifted him up back on to the bridge. The child looked up at her, and then stepped in front of her glaring at Undyne.

"Y-Yo dude….If you wanna hurt my friend...You'll have to get past me!" Undyne backed off and the child headed home. Frisk then reached what looked like the mouth of a connecting cave, and standing on top of it, looking like an anime protagonist, was Undyne, her voice echoing back down to Frisk from above.

"Seven. Seven human souls, and Asgore becomes a god. Six, that is how many we have thus far. understand? Through your seventh and final soul, this world will be transformed...but first, as is customary for those who make it this far, I will tell you the tragic tale of our people. It all started long ago…." (Cue spear of justice!) "NO YOU KNOW WHAT? SCAREW IT, WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU THE STORY, WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE?! NGAAAAHHH!" and with that she threw her helmet, revealing her face.

*Looks liek she's a fish monster….ooooooh Undyne, like the mythical sea creature with the same name.*

(God she's acting like this is anime.)

" YOU! You're standing in the way of everybody's hopes and dreams! Alphys's books made me think humans were cool...with their giant robots and flowery swordsmen…."

*Someone HAS been watching alot of anime.*

"BUT YOU? You're jsut a coward! Hiding behind that kid so you could run away again! And letws not forget your wimpy goody two shoes shtick! Oooh i'm making such a difference hugging random strangers! You know what would make a better difference? IF YOU WERE DEAD!"

*Well damn Undyne….*

(Harsh, god damn…)

"Thats right human, your continued existance is a crime! Your life is all that stands between us and our freedom!"

*You know...i get it. She's passionate to the point that it's blinding her to be alright with killing an innocent….*

(But to her, she's making that moral sacrifice for the good of everyone else. I bet she just doesn't want the king to have another death on his conscience.)

"Right now, I can feel everyone's hearts pounding together! Everyone's been waiting their whole lives for this moment, but we're not nervous at all. When everyone puts their hearts togeather they can't lose!"

*The hero of the underground….*

(The one Papyrus and others look up to…. A source of hope.)

"Now human, let's end this here and now! When you are ready, step forward and FIGHT!"

*She doesn't seem like the type to show mercy….or accept it from someone she thinks is weak…*

(But fighting her is only going to encourage her, and she isnt the type to give up at low HP…)

Frisk thought back to the times where the criminals would not give up, no matter what she said or tried to do. There was no other option…

(But here you have an option you did not out there, the option to run. You are a cop, you HAVE to face danger head on rather than letting bad people go, but here, fleeing is a valid option.)

*You're right, thank you Chara.*

(Always here when ya can't think of a good plan, partner! Now let's do this.)

*Right.*

(The wind is howling, this will be difficult, but having a plan fills you with determination! GAME SAVED)

Frisk stepped forward, and Undyne lunged from the top, the fight had begun and the world faded to black.

With a shout of "En guarde!" Undyne turned Frisk's soul green.

*ACT *Plead (You tell Undyne you don't want to fight, but nothing happened.)

"When you're green you can't run away! Unless you learn to face danger head on...YOU WILL NEVER BEAT ME!" With that Undyne gave Frisk a spear, and hurled three energy spears directly at her. Frisk realized that the spear she was given blocked the incoming attacks.

*Looks like Undyne likes a fair fight.*

*ACT *CHECK

(Undyne ATK 50, DEF 20, Heroine that NEVER gives up! We will need to hold out until we can escape.)

*God damn that's high attack power….*

"Not bad, let's see how you handle this!"

Spears came at Frisk from above and to her sides, she successfully blocked them thanks to directions from Chara.

(UP! LEFT! TWO TO YOUR RIGHT! Nice!)

*MERCY *SPARE

"For years we've dreamed of a happy ending" As she said this, a volley of arrows appears once more, at a faster pace. Frisk however successfully blocks with Chara's aid.

*MERCY *SPARE

"Im not going to fight you Undyne!"

" And now sunlight is just within our reach!"

The pattern was more complicated now, clockwise blocking with several coming down from the top.

*MERCY *SPARE

"I won't let you snatch that chance away from us!" Chara and Frisk were used to the speed and rhythm now, the oncoming attack was an easy block.

*MERCY *SPARE

"NGAAAAAHHH ENOUGH ALREADY! Just give up!" The pattern was more intense this time around, but Chara and Frisk worked together fully. Chara would help guide Frisk to swiftly block each spear, however Undyne cancelled the green magic sending a spear to their side, catching them off guard. Frisk winced as ten HP was lost.

*Wait we can flee now!*

*MERCY *FLEE

(We've got better to do…)

The world faded back in as Frisk bolted past Undyne knocking her to the side. However in the next room Undyne caught up and turned their soul green again.

"You aren't getting away that easily punk!"

*MERCY *SPARE

"Honestly i'm doing you a favor…" This time it was a simple back and forth barrage, that ampped up in speed unexpectedly, but once again Frisk and Chara's teamwork won out.

*MERCY *SPARE

"No human has made it past ASGORE!"

Frisk could feel the severe discomfort from Chara, but also felt that it was part of something that she did not want to discuss. Nonetheless, another attack came, and was blocked successfully. Turns out police training plus dodging every monster thus far, and having ghostly aid help a ton.

*MERCY *SPARE

"Killing you now is an act of mercy!"

"I don't think that word means what you think it means…."Frisk mumbled as a great slew of arrows flanked her sides. The spear Undyne gave her was incredible, no sign of damage at all, and no damage from that attack.

"So stop being so damn resilient!" Frisk and Chara dealt with the next attack, however a few spears caught them by surprise, Frisk lost twenty more HP but dodged the last spear that appeared as her soul turned back to red.

*MERCY *FLEE

Again Frisk rushed past, entering a hallway and getting caught by Undyne again.

"You've escaped for the last time!"

*MERCY *SPARE

Another blocked attack.

"What the hell are humans made of?!"

*MERCY *SPARE

"Alphys told me humans were determined…"

Frisk blocked more arrows, only to be faked out by a yellow arrow going from her right to her left and hitting her in the back, taking out ten more HP.

*MERCY *SPARE

"I see now what she meant by that.." Another attack that used yellow arrows, this time Chara caught wise and aided Frisk in keeping track of them, completely blocking the attack.

*MERCY *SPARE

"But i'm determined too!" The first wave of arrows were easily blocked but Frisk got hit by three of the yellow arrows, taking out 30 HP.

(Damn it i can't keep track of that many at once! sorry…)

*Hey it's alright...I've got health to SPARE!*

(Ok the timing on that one, nice job. Sans would be proud.)

*MERCY *SPARE

"Determined to end this right now!" The next attack has 3 arrows that catch Frisk and Chara by surprise, bringing them down to 160 HP.

*MERCY *SPARE

Undyne was starting to look frustrated as she tried once more for a killing blow "...RIGHT…..NOW!" a perfectly blocked attack

"Ha ha…." This time more arrows caught Frisk and Chara off guard with their speed, bringing them down to 120 HP.

"NGAAAAH DIE ALREADY DAMN IT!" A final attack of mainly arrows, yet they did not land. Frisk fled once more. As she was runnign her phone rang, and Undyne surprisingly stopped with a 'get on with it' expression.

"H-Hello?"

"HUMAN! WHATS UP? I WAS JUST THINKING, YOU, ME AND UNDYNE SHOULD HANG OUT SOME TIME! I THINK YOU WOULD MAKE GREAT PALS!"

(Oh sure if she WASN'T TRYING TO FRICKING KILL US!)

"LETS MEET UP AT HER HOUSE LATER!" as soon as she hung up Undyne rushed her once more, but was too tired to turn her soul green, thus Frisk continued to run. As she ran, she noticed that she was now in a very hot magma area, and just ahead was Sans, sleeping on the job. She had no time to yell for him so she crossed the bridge3 and looked onward, noticing Undyne yelling at Sans before turning back on her. The hoodie became to hot so she removed it as Undyne slowly approached.

"Armor….to hot…..can't….give up." But Undyne collapsed on the bridge. Frisk looked around spotting a water cooler not far away. Thinking quickly Frisk grabbed a cup of water and poured it over Undyne's face and gills. At this gesture, Undyne stood up lookjng befuddled as she walked away.

(We did it!)

*Hell yeah! Nice save Chara, i might have actually died there….*

(Any time.)

(The feeling of getting past your most unrelenting foe, fills you with determination, GAME SAVED)

*Well i wouldn't say most unrelenting, at least she stopped. I've had drug dealers still try to kill me after being shot non fatally, forcing my hand, was probably high on his own supply.* (Eh whatever.)

* * *

Authors note: anyone notice how some of undyne's undying attacks are pretty much faster versions of her regular attacks? Oh and next chapter is hotland, we are getting close! Im planning on Frisk going on a hang out with Undyne before she confronts asgore with the whole " if you have anything you want to do first" bit, mainly bc i want some solo hotland papyrus calls. Oooor should i have Frisk not go this run? Either way i really want to do both the solo papyrus and papyrus and undyne calls, as you get a good look into both characters that way and Frisk would notice a change in Papyrus' behavior when he's with a friend. Apologies with yet another very late chapter, but there is good news, this is now the only fanfic i am writing, so now when I feel up to writing, I can focus solely on this rather than balancing two. I should also note that putting in the 500 years since chara died thing was stupid, because im not really going to reference much about the world being really different….*facedesk*


	6. NGAAAAHHHH!

Authors note: A bite sized chapter, but please read the bottom author's note!

* * *

Frisk wiped the sweat from her forehead looking down at a path that lead to a person with a boat.

*You know, we should probably take Papyrus up on that hang out….*

(With The person that wanted to kill us? Greeeat idea there Frisk.)

*Hey i'm sure Papyrus has a plan…..maybe.*

(Well, that person over there is on a river that connects the three main areas of the underground, so talk to them if you are really going for this…)

Frisk smiled as she walked up to the river person.

"Tra la la, I am the river man, or am I the river woman? It doesn't really matter. Would you like to ride in my boat?"

"Yes please, does this go to waterfall?"

"Indeed, tra la la, off we go."

Frisk climbed on board the boat enjoying the breeze as it sailed on.

"Tra la la , the angel is coming."

*Wait what?*

"Here we are, feel free to ride with me again, Tra la la…"

Frisk thanked the river person and walked to where Undyne's house was. From outside she could hear a piano playing, and see Papyrus outside her door. She couldn't help but notice his smile grew a little as she approached.

"OHO! THE HUMAN ARRIVES!"

Frisk smiled and waved

"Heya Papyrus, so what's the plan?"

" AH YES, I HAVE A MARVELOUS PLAN FOR THIS TO RUN SMOOTHLY, JUST STAND BEHIND ME FOR A MOMENT. OH AND BE SURE TO GIVE HER ONE OF THESE, Undyne loves them!"

Frisk held back a giggle as Papyrus pulled out a bone.

(oooooh myyyy, Frisk you know what to do.)

*What?*

(Flirt.)

*No! Plus it would probably go over his skull anyway.*

(I already know you thought of a good flirt partner!)

*That doesn't mean i should use it!*

(Guess Undyne really likes taking his bones huh?)

*Chara! What the heck..*

Frisk was fighting a blush and laughing they were mentally bickering, Papyrus knocked on the door, the noise pulling back the attention of Frisk and Chara. Undyne walked out and smiled .

"Hi, Papyrus! Are you ready for your extra private, one-on-one training?"

"YES! AND I'VE BROUGHT A FRIEND!" Papyrus quickly stepped to the side, revealing Frisk behind him.

"Oh hello, I don't think we've…." Undyne narrowed her eyes, and Frisk could have sworn she saw a vein pop up on her forehead. Her eyes shifted to Papyrus as she said through clenched teeth

"Why don't. You two. Come in?"

Undyne and Papyrus walked inside as Frisk took tentative steps forward.

*Crap...Papyrus I hope you know what you are doing…*

Papyrus had presented Undyne with the present bone. Frisk held back another giggle as she opened a draw full of the things and turned back to them.

"So, are we ready to start?"

"WOOPSY DOOPSY, I JUST REMEMBERED! I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM! YOU TWO HAVE FUN!"

And Frisk marveled, as Papyrus did a flip through the window, shattering it completely. That did it. Frisk burst out in a fit of laughter holding her sides, Chara laughing with her.

"OOOOh my god! Exit stage left!"

(F**K this sh** i'm out, mh mmm)

Undyne patiently waited for Frisk to calm down and when they locked eyes once more, she began to speak.

"So why are YOU here? To rub your victory in my face? To humiliate me even further? IS THAT IT?"

"What? No!"

"Then why are you here? Wait...I get it! You think i'm gonna be friends with you, huh? Right?!"

"Thats the plan!"

Undynes voice was laced with sarcasm "Really? How delightful! I accept! Lets all frolic int he fields of friendship! NOT! Why would I EVER be friends with YOU? If you weren't my houseguest I would beat you up right now! You're the enemy of everyone's hopes and dreams! I WILL NEVER BE YOUR FRIEND! Now get out of my house!"

Frisk sighed and was about to leave, when she saw Papyrus at the window. His voice was thick with sarcasm, to the point that Frisk could see what he was doing plain as day. He began to play Undyne like a god damn fiddle.

"OH. WHAT A SHAME. IT SEEMS THAT UNDYNE COULDENT BEFRIEND YOU. I GUESS….I OVER ESTIMATED HER. UNDYNE JUST WASN'T UP FOR THE CHALLENGE." He then promptly ran off.

"Challenge? Wait, Papyrus!" but nobody came.

Frisk was laughing on the inside *Oh my god, did...did Papyrus just manipulate someone usi8ng their personality?*

(Holy crap he did…..Then again it is clear that he has an attention to detail. )

"He thinks I can't be friends with YOU? What a joke, I could be friends with a loser like you any day! I'll show him! Listen up human, we aren't just going to be friends, we're gonna be…..BESTIES! I'll make you like me so much...YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO THINK OF ANYONE ELSE!"

*Dang, what a turnaround. Nice work Papyrus.*

"It'll be the best revenge! Fuhuhuhuhu...why don't you have a seat?"

Frisk did as she was asked, and Undyne set out things on the counter.

"So would you like a drink?" Frisk said yes, and began to stand, untill Undyne broke the table in half with her spear.

"HEY! DON'T GET UP! YOU'RE THE GUEST, SIT BACK DOWN AND ENJOY YOURSELF! Here, uh, you can use the spear to point out what you want."

(Frisk. Point the spear at Undyne. You know you want to.)

*Damn it Chara, I'm not in the mood for fish!*

(Pffffft aaahahahahaha!)

Frisk instead pointed the spear at the tea. Undyne prepared it with two cups and set them down.

"Here we are, careful though, it's hot." Frisk nodded and decided to wait a bit.

"It's not that hot, just drink it already!"

Frisk did so, it was burning hot, but other than that, it was pretty good.

"It's pretty good right?" Suddenly Undyne had an expression Frisk new well. It was story time.

"You know...it is kind of strange you chose that tea…..golden flower, it's actually Asgore's favorite!"

Chara was silent and shifting uncomfortably.

"Then Asgore has good taste, this is pretty good."

(Cue that his theme music.)

"I know right? Actually, you know...you remind me of him quite a bit. YOU'RE BOTH TOTAL WEENIES! Sort of….Y'know, I was a pretty hot headed kid. Once, to prove I was the3 strongest, i tried to fight Asgore, emphasis on tired."

"Oh."

(Wow, story time is indeed in session.)

"I couldn't land a single blow on him! And to make it even worse he REFUSED to fight back….just like you. I know the weapon you carry human. That's a gun, from what Alphys told me, a human with a weapon like that could dust any monster easily. And yet you spared every monster in your path, and even me as I was actively TRYING to kill you. When Asgore avoided my attacks until I was too tired, I felt so humiliated. Afterwards he said something goofy, asking me if I wanted to know how to defeat him. Naturally I said yes and he agreed to train me! One day I finally knocked him down, but instead of proud, I just felt….bad. Yet HE was beaming. Eventually I made it to the Royal guard, to train other losers to fight! Like...Papyrus. Looking back now that I've calmed down a bit….our fight mirrored me VS Asgore quite well. I wanted you to fight back, so that I could have some excuse, some better reason to take your soul…..other than the fact that it would free us. Because I know for a fact….that most of the monsters you've met thus far…..are probably feeling conflicted. You turn out to be a decent person, yet you are the only soul left to free us all."

Frisk looked down at her tea "I…know. In the end, I just want to get out, and tell who ever would listen, so that we could get you all out of here. Like you, I am a guard. Humans call people in my station police detectives. We solve crimes, catch bad guys….and sometimes get forced to take action against them before they hurt anyone. What happened to everyone here wasn't right, and I will do all I can to correct it! You all deserve to see the sun and stars again….especially the sweet and kind monsters like Papyrus."

"Heh funny thing about Papyrus. You know about his dream to join the Royal guard…..but….I don't think I can let him in." Seeing Frisk's confused expression, Undyne continued

"It's not that he's weak! As you found out, He's actually really freaking tough, but he held back against you. He just want's to be friends with everyone, or try to help people be better, even if they don't think they can be. I can send him into battle, he'd get torn into little smiling shreds! That's why I've been teaching him cooking, ya know? So he can do something else with his life."

Frisk smiled "I know someone like that, a friend of mine. He decided to be a psychologist, helping people fight their inner demons, especially convicts. The others in my group, know that if he had joined the force, he wouldn't be able to pull the trigger when needed. Unfortunately in the world of humans…..Kill or be killed situations arise more often than most would like."

(Freakin humans.)

Undyne nodded and looked at Frisk's empty cup "Oh, you're out of I'll get you some more." However Undyne stopped int he middle of the floor.

"Wait….Papyrus' cooking lesson….HE WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE THAT RIGHT NOW! And if he';s not here to have it...YOU WILL HAVE IT FOR HIM!"

(Cue NGAAAAH! theme)

Undyne jumped onto the counter, knocking off everything. "Thats right! Ntohing has brought Paps and I closer than cooking! Which means that if i give you his lesson….WE'LL BECOME CLSOER THAN YOU CAN IMAGINE!"

(Oh man what's going on….)

*I think we are in for a trip.*

"FUHUHUHU WE ARE GONNA BE THE BEST OF FRIENDS!" Undyen then promptly lept to the table and pulled Frisk to the counter with her.

*Oh crap!*

Soon Frisk was cfovered in tomato juice, splashed with soem water, and the hosue was on fire.

(Well that went to hell fast.)

*Oh god, i'm gonna need to find Woshua again.*

(Wosh u everything.)

Undyne chuckled a bit "Man no wonder Papyrus sucks at cooking, So what's next…..oh who am i kidding. Human this was a disaster, and I can't force you to like me human."

"Wait I do like you!"

"Nah, don't try to spare my feelings, because if we aren't friends, then I CAN DESTROY YOU WITHOUT REGRET! You throw the first punch!"

The world faded to black as the fight began. Frisk threw a weak, halfearted punch.

1dmg

"What? Even after everything, you just cant muster the intent to hurt me huh? Well that's fine….because I don't really want to hurt you either. Listen human, it seems that you and Asgore are fated to fight. I just ask one thing, try to talk to him. I know that if you can just get him to realize you aren't a threat, and that nobody would be happy with your death, he would stop. But if you DO purposefully hurt him...AI'll find a way back to the surface, and beat the hell out of you! That's what friends are for right!"

"Heh, sure."

"Great, now let's get out fo this burning house!, I suppose I'll crash ofver at Papyrus' place, oh and when you call him, I'll be able to talk to ya too!"

With That Undyne ran off, and Frisk went back to the river person to continue her journey, after asking a Woshua to use his green cleaning magic.

(So Undyne is with Papyrus now, I think he's safe.)

*Yeah, I doubt I'll have to call as often….but then again he always has something funny to say, and both of them would be a riot…*

(I don't know, should we just to have some entertainment during the haul to the castle?)

Frisk and Chara pondered this as they road the river person's boat.

"Tra la la, An author can control every aspect of their story, but sometimes they let the characters write themselves, tra la la."

*Ok i don't know what that's about.*

(Me neither.)

* * *

Author's note: I realize this seems like a pretty short chapter….like really short, but i figured a nice bite sized chapter would be good for a bit. It also allows me to get a general consensus on something. There are a LOT of rooms in hotland, all of them with funny calls that i would want to include, but that would take way too long and just bloat the chapters. So maybe you guys could suggest some areas you all would really want to see this version of Frisk call and converse in. This way I have an easier time sifting through which ones i want to put in. Oh and I'm probably generalizing Alphys' undernet posts, cept for the kissy cutie one, you'll see why later *cough cough bad opinion zone cough cough*


	7. Metal Crusher

Frisk made it back to hotland, staring at tall white laboratory, with lab written in huge red letters.

(Huh i guess it's so nobody gets confused with some OTHER lab.)

Frisk chuckled as she stepped inside, her eyes adjusting to the darkened room. As she walked across the large room she noticed a monitor that happened to have a live feed recording her.

(It's….you?)

*Whoever is here must be watching me for some reason...we need to be careful.*

A small knot formed in Frisk's stomach. All of her instincts said to pull out the gun and be ready to defend herself, but she decided to settle for having her hand stay close to her weapon. Suddenly she heard a door open and the lights came on. Standing before her was a short yellow lizard like monster. She looked to her side and saw Frisk, gasping in shock.

"Oh. My god. I didn't expect you to show up so soon! Ihaventshoweredandimbarelydressedanditsallmessyand…." Alphys wiped the sweat off her brow and inhaled deeply in an attempt to calm down.

"Ummmm, H-h-hiya! I-I'm Dr. Alphys, Asgore's royal scientist!"

Frisk gave a warm smile to the nervous monster. "Hi, I'm Frisk."

(Aw she's a cute lil nerdling.)

"N-N-Nice to meet you Frisk, um...s-so I figure you've seen the giant screen….w-well you see since you l-left the Ruins I've been watching your progress through the underground. O-originally I was going to stop you….but I saw you befriending monsters, even the ones that WERE actively trying to h-harm you. A-And the w-way you threw your weapon aside when you 'f-fought' Papyrus….I guess watching someone r-really makes you want to root for th-them! I d-decided that once you m-made it here, I would help you through H-Hotland. I know this place inside and out!"

"That would be great!"

"Y-Yeah! W-Well um...there IS one tiny p-problem. You see a long time ago I made a robot named Mettaton. He was originally supposed to b-be an entertainment r-robot, like a T.V star….but um...I had decided to make him more useful…..with some practical adjustments! S-Such as...um….anti…...anti human combat features? B-But when I saw you coming I decided to undo the programming….b-but the process messed up an now hesanunstoppablekillingmachinewithathirstforhumanblood."

Frisk's eyes widened "So it's attack of the killer robot?" Suddenly the wall broke apart, revealing a metal box moving on a singular wheel. She also happened to see just how thick the hole was….only a couple of feet.

"OOOOOHHHH YES! How astute darling! I welcome you, human, to today's QUIZ SHOW!"

(Guess he retained some of the entertainment part…..oh boy.)

Frisk was shocked as strobe lights and confetti came from the ceiling, and the robot she assumed was Mettaton continued to speak.

"Oh my, I can see this show will be outstanding! I take it you've never played before gorgeous? No problem, it's simple! Answer correctly….OR DIE!" Frisk gasped as the world went to black.

(The game show begins!)

*ACT *check: Mettaton: ATK:30 DEF:255 His metal body renders him invulnerable.

(Wait….those stats! Ummmm)

*Oh crap….*

"It's time for our first question! What is the prize for answering correctly?"

Frisk knew the correct answer of course, more questions, because it couldn't be easy. She also noticed Alphys giving her the answer from the side.

*ACT *CRY

"Nah ah ah, Screaming is against the rules!"

*Wait then what are we gonna do?*

(Just…..I don't know! His freaking stats, oh my god! Maybe if we just hold still he will not notice us….)

The questions continued on.

"Let's play a memory game!"

*That's clearly a froggit yet Alphys says Mettaton…..Alright Alphys.*

(Wait that was correct?! THE FRICK KINDA BULLCRAP IS THIS?!)

"Would you smooch a ghost?"

(All the answers are heck yeah….Hey would you smooch Napstablook?"

*Hmmmm heck yeah.*

Suddenly Mettaton pulled out a question about some game/anime thing called MewMew Kissy Cuite, to which Alphys gave a very long answer, slowing down as she realized what she just did.

"Alphys,Alphys,Alphys...You weren't giving our contestant help were you? Why didn't you just say so! I'll give you a question that you will be sure to answer! Who does Alphys have a crush on?"

The options were Frisk herself, Asgore, Undyne, or IDK. After soemthought, Frisk decided to say soon a she answered, Alphys started sweating and blushing.

"See Alphys? I told you it was obvious! Even the human figured it out. Yes she scrawls her name in the margins of her notes, names programming variables after her….she even writes about her and Undyne living together, in a nice domestic setting. Probability fo crush, 101% margin of error: 1%."

Frisk giggled as Mettaton ended the show and ran off. Both Alphys and Frisk spoke at the same time

"Well that was something." Alphys let out a nervous chuckle before noticing Frisk's phone.

"O-Oh!Frisk could I see your phone real quick? I can add a few things to it, like portable storage, and access to undernet! It's a social network I made, w-with it I can help you through Hotland easier. Oh and Papyrus Sans and Undyne have their accounts if you want to take some time to add them!"

"Ok sure."

The process did not take long,and soon Frisk was on her way through the back of the lab, and into Hotland proper. Frisk decided to give Undyne and Papyrus a call.

"So do you two know anything about the area?"

"I HAPPEN TO KNOW HOTLAND LIKE THE BACK OF MY HAND….AND SINCE I AM ALWAYS WEARING GLOVES, I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT IT! UNDYNE DOSEN'T GO TO HOTLAND MUCH EITHER!"

" So we'll just have to combine our power!"

"ZERO PLUS ZERO IS STILL ZERO….."

"Yeah, but it's a BIG zero!." Frisk laughed "The biggest zero, alright, i'll call you two again in a bit."

(My god, it's like having a traveling comedy crew. Papyrus and Undyne with the slapstick and situational, and Sans with his endless supply of puns and jokes.)

*You know I think Toriel and Sans would get along, pretty good pun buddies. Lord knows it must be lonely in the ru….ins…..wait…..bonely*

(Oh….OH)

*Somehow, Sans and Toriel MUST know about each other…..why would she write down a book of puns otherwise? She doesn't seem to really converse with anyone in the Ruins.*

As Frisk walked and made mild conversation with Chara, Frisk's phone was abuzz with updates from Alphys' Undernet account. She travelled through a room with conveyor belts, with a plea from Papyrus to not call and make her say more gross things like puking off a conveyor belt. She found the steam vents to be really fun, and scary as a mode of transportation, considering the floor was literally lava. After making friends with Tsunderplane she found herself in a room with lasers, and a call from Alphys.

"H-Hiya! Umm so the blue lasers w-won't hurt you if you d-don't move...like..think of blue stop signs! The orange ones uhhhh are the o-opposite, move through those and don't stop until you're clear of them."

"Gotcha, thanks Alphys."

After a few steps, Frisk found a message on Alphys' Undernet.

*Wait hold up why would Undyne call about the weather? I don't think it changes down here, does it?*

(It does not.)

Frisk called Undyne to ask why she called Alphys about the weather.

"WHO CARES?! Isn't it natural to love meteorology?"

Frisk heard Papyrus' voice next, beautifully laced with sarcasm"ZOINKS, I THOUGHT IT WAS JUST AN EXCUSE TO TALK TO HER. I DIDN'T KNOW THERE WAS WEATHER DOWN HERE."

*Damn he just called Undyne out!*

"YEAH? THERE IS? And I'm predicting an incoming front of shut the hell up!"

"WOWIE, WILL I NEED AN UMBRELLA?"

Frisk chuckled and shook her head.

(Wow, Papyrus is a smartass! GOOD JOB PAPY!)  
*Hell yeah.*

The call ended and Frisk did her best to maneuver through the moving lasers. Chara in the meantime was singing the mission impossible theme. Frisk only got caught once, by two close together blue lasers that were also moving, taking a little damage. The next room, according to Alphys had two puzzles to solve in order to open the exit. These puzzles were simple enough and the way forward opened to a singular path that lead to a series of vents, placing her on an oddly tiled floor, she decided to call Undyne and Papyrus once more.

" HUMAN! I HEARD YOU GOT TO MEET METTATON!"

"Be careful around that guy, he gives me bad vibes."

" WHAT? BUT HE'S SO POPULAR!"

(Oh thats right, Papyrus still has that conception of popularity making him friends.)

"Eh, I don't care about people just because they're popular."

" WELL YOU CAN SAY THAT BECAUSE YOU ARE POPULAR."

"PFFFT Popular with who?"

"WELL YOU'RE POPULAR WITH ME!"

*Daaaaaw, Papyrus has some GAME with those compliments.*

"Daw, Papyrus, You're popular with me too."

"WAIT….DOES THAT MEAN YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME?"

Frisk sighed as the call ended, the laughter really distracted from the fact that it felt like the inside of an oven. The room ahead of her appeared to be pitch black, and when Alphys turned on the lights, Frisk saw that she was standing in a kitchen with Mettaton.

"Oh no."

"OOOOOH YES! Welcome beauties, to the underground's premiere cooking show! Today we have a very special recipe! We will be making…..a cake! My lovely assistant here will gather the ingredients, give them a big hand everyone!"

Frisk waved as she was showered in confetti.

*Guess i'll just….roll with it.*

"We'll need milk, sugar, and eggs darling, please bring them here from the counter in the back!"

Frisk gathered the ingredients, giving Mettaton a thumbs up.

"Excellent darling! Now there is just one last ingredient left! A HUMAN SOUL!" Mettaton promptly pulled out a chainsaw and approached Frisk. Her eyes widened as she reached back for her gun to disarm the robot, however a call seemed to distract him.

"Hello? Im kinda in the middle of something here."

" W-Wait a second! Couldn't you just m-make a substitution?"

"You mean using a non human ingredient? Why?"

"W-Well, um...what if someone is….vegan?"

Mettaton held his hand on to the front screen where a face would be, Frisk was sure that if he had one, the expression would be priceless.

"Vegan."

"Uh well i mea-" However Mettaton went with it.

"That's a brilliant idea Alphys! And as it just so happens I have the perfect solution!MTT-brand always convenient-human-soul-flavored substitute! The can is just over on that lone counter!"

Frisk could tell the robot gave his all to actually sell that line….which is odd. Why would he make an attempt, only to have Alphys talk about a different solution he already has? Frisk thought of this as she got close to the counter. Once she approached a good couple feet away, the counter shot upwards at an alarming speed.

"By the way our show runs on a very tight schedule, so you have only a minute to get the substitute, or we go to our original plan, better start climbing beautiful!"

Frisk still heard Alphys on her phone.

"T-There isn't enough time, b-but I have aplan, on your Phone you will see a button that s-says jetpack, press it."

"No way."

Lo and behold, Frisk's phone turned into a nice looking jetpack before her eyes.

"It should have enough fuel to get to the top!"

(Our cellphone's got jets! We're Boba, the Fett!)

The jetpack shot upwards, and Frisk found that the controls were actually rather simple. However she noticed Mettaton raining eggs, milk, and sugar upon her. She actually laughed as she tried to dodge the incoming mess, only getting hit by a couple eggs, a few splashes of milk, and a cloud of sugar. Despite being a mess, Frisk found it fun.

*Damn it I just got cleaned off.*

(Pffft that's whast you get for being such an EGGhead.)

*Is this a YOLK to you?*

(Hey egg puns always CRACK me up.)

"My my, It seems you have bested me, but only thanks to the aid of the fantastic Dr. Alphys! Who knows what would have happened had she not intervened! Well, toodles! Oh and don't worry about the show, I already baked the cake ahead of time!"

Frisk let out a sigh as she was lowered back to the ground. After finishing the call with Alphys Frisk needed to have some mind focusing chatter with Chara.

(Alright you have things flying around in your head, what is wrong?)

*Chara...that wall Mettaton came out of….I can tell that the hole was only a couple feet in….as if he was waiting there. And what happened just now…*

(You think that Alphys and Mettaton are setting this up. But why do you think they would bother?)

*Well Mettaton just gains ratings….but it looks as if Alphysis calling some of the key shots. My phone just conveniently has a 'jetpack' feature? I….well, based on her personality when I met her, maybe she's just trying to look heroic and impressive so that I will want to be her friend? At least, that's my first impression.*

(Wow….and if you are correct?)

*Well, it means she hasn't really put me in danger…..maybe all she needs is a friend, maybe things happened to make her feel insecure about herself and she thinks she needs to put up an act to make them….I think I'll prove her wrong, by proving that I know this is a ruse, and still agree to be her friend. *

(Huh, that's big of you.)

*Not really, it's just…. I did know someone like this on a more minor scale. Plus we don't know her whole story, her motivation to go to such lengths means that she really doesn't think highly of herself...that something really bad happened..which is a shame because she is a fricking genius. Plus she is a mew mew fan, and mew mew fans stick together.*

(Wait you like it too?! HELL YEAH!)

*Yeah, mew mew revived is amazing, I caught up on all the past parts of it, and revived kinda takes all the best parts of each installment of the anime!*

(Holy crap how many instalments did it get?)

*At least 4 or so*

(Damn it! And im dead so i cant see it!)

*Well, i could always binge when we get to the surface.*

(HELL YEAH!)

As Frisk walked she noticed a huge machine in the distance, Alphys called and informed her that it was the known as the Core, which supplied energy to the entire underground.

"Wow….who built it? You?"

"M-M-Me? Oh no it was the p-previous royal scientist…..I think? I…...W-Welll that's odd the name must have um….slipped my mind?"

"Eh its alright, seeya Alphys."

"B-Bye!"

*Alphys' predecessor builds something to provide power to an entire underground civilization…..and she doesn't know the name? weird.*

(Maybe we should ask around? Maybe when we see Gerson again he MIGHT know.)

*Yeah…*

Frisk continued on to an elevator labeled R1, she decided to call Papyrus and Undyne on the way up.

"THE SIGN SAYS R1, BUT WHAT DOES THE R STAND FOR?"

"It stands for RED obviously!"

"THAT MAKES SENSE! WAIT….IF THE R STANDS FOR RED….THEN WHAT DOES THE L STAND FOR ON THE OTHER ELEVATORS?"

"Uuuuuh Light green?'

"OH! OF COURSE….WAIT ISN'T THAT TWO WORDS?"

Frisk stayed quiet, holding a giggle, and then Sans' voice came up.

" **light sea green."**

"THREE DOESN'T FIX THE ISSUE!"

" **light sea foam green."**

"AREN'T YOU WORKING IN THE VERY NEXT ROOM?"

*Wait what?* The call ended as Frisk walked into the next room, with Sans standing behind yet another sentry checkpoint. Monsters nearby seemed to be ho9lding hotdogs, and there was still snow on his roof….somehow.

" **sup buddy, wanna buy a hotdog for the road?"**

"Hm yeah I could Probably use a few."

" **heh, you must really like hot animals huh? Hey im not judging without peopel like you i'd be out of business."**

"Damn it Sans. "

" **hey no need to look so sternum."**

"you know, your stand really is good at providing nice customer CERVIX." Sans' grin widened.

" **tibia honest, i wouldn't have it any other way. my 'dogs can be very deMANDIBLE"**

" What do you call it when a skeleton drives his co-workers to work? A mettaCARPOOL!" That got a good chuckle out of him.

" **n** **ice one kid, it must be hard to phalange those terms together."**

"Maybe but nothing is sacrum'd."

" **pfffft oh my god. kid. alright, stooping to that pun earns ya a free hot dog...actually im out of those, have a hotcat instead."**

Frisk chuckled as she was handed a hotdog with little cat ears on it. She thanked Sans and continued on, being entertained by Alphys' picture, and Papyrus' that followed. She decided to give him and Undyne another call just before a conveyor that lead to three switches.

"WHAT? A PUZZLE ON CONVEYORS?"

"OH MAN, did I ever tell you two about MY conveyor puzzle idea?":

"Nope."

"WHAT…..IS IT." Papyrus held a tone of suspicion in his voice.

"Alright so you have this Conveyor loop, and four basketball hoops. The conveyor starts spinning until you get sick! And you have to puke in all four hoops in a row!"

"I HATE THIS!"

" You have to time the pukes!"

"Oh my god Undyne….really."

"IM HANGING UP NOW!"

Frisk smiled as she solved the puzzle, thinking about how much fun she was having doing this. The next room's puzzle was a little more challenging, but Frisk found her way through to a room with a strange looking safe on a table. Chara however nearly had a conniption at the post Alphys made.

"OMG people think mew mew 2 is better than 1? LOLLLL thats a joke right? DON'T THEY GET IT RUINS MEW MEW'S ENTIRE CHARACTER ARC? My mew mew 2 review: mew mew 2 isw neither kissy nor cutie, 0 stars."

(OH MY GOD, REALLY ALPHYS? The fight scenes were extremely needed! Though I'll admit the new character was a tad shoe-horned in, mew mew DEFINITELY needed a foil. Alphys needs to take off her damn nostalgia goggles!)

*Actually yeah, it wasn't THAT bad. And to be fair, she doesn't realize how good that sequel is to the rest of the series, I bet neither of you have even heard about mew mew 3-5, the sequel really gets the ball rolling on some nice story lines, with complex characters, more in depth plots, all of it started from that sequel.*

(Sounds cool!) Frisk sighed as she finally began to walk forward to finally get out of Hotland.

(The thought of getting the hell out of this heat, fills you with determination. Location: BAD OPINION ZONE! :p GAME SAVED)

* * *

Authors note: didja like that UT Red reference? Figured I'd split hotland in half, A Lot goes down in the last few bits of holtland. The royal guards, muffet, and Mettaton's play? Yeah, welp see ya in the next one folks!


	8. Puzzles and the Spider Dance

Frisk laughed at Chara's naming of their save point and approached the next room. Undyne had warned her that two royal guards patrolled that area, and as it turns out they were both apparently friends. As Frisk tries to progress through the two guards catch her and try to escort her to safety until the dragon like monster stopped.

"Like, What's up bro?"

"...the description…"

"What?" Both guards turned to look at Frisk once more.

"Oh, bro….looks like we found 'em. Bummer, this is like...MEGA embarrassing. We like, actually have to kill you and stuff." With that the world faded to black as the battle started.

(Hm ..let's check them out.)

*ACT *CHECK *RG01

( ATK: 30 DEF:20 Royal guard with shiny polished armor….but 02 is sweating through his.)

The guards announced their team attack, and Frisk moved side to side in an attempt to dodge, only getting hit once. Frisk checked the other guard, and Chara noted that HIS armor happened to be very stuffy, and that next turn she should try cleaning it. After the next attack Frisk does so.

"Armor….too hot…." *CLUNK* "Much better."

*Hot damn you can wash cloths on those abs!"

(Holy crap….something seems to be bothering 01…..ooooohhh myyy.)

*ACT *Whisper

Frisk whispered to 01 about him being honest with his feelings.

"I-I….."

"What?"

The next attack was easily dodged, and RG01 decided to tell RG02 everything. He gushed about how nice it was to be with him, how he loved doing patrols, bouncing in sync with their swords, everything.

"..."

"What? I mean woah, bro! That human...put me under uh, mind control! What was I just saying? It's all a blur dude! whoops! "

"...01"

"Y-Yeah, dude?"

"Do you….want to get some ice cream later?"

"Sure dude! Haha…."

(Both the RG's look happy now, I NOW PRONOUNCE THIS SHIP SET FOR SAIL!)

*AGREED!* Frisk thought as she slammed her hand on the spare button, ending the fight.

(May wanna warn Undyne that those two are not going to be so 'platonic' anymore.)

*Maybe….nahhh let her figure it out*

Frisk walked into yet another dark room and sighed.

*I wonder what Mettaton has this time. Im still gonna crash this one though.*

(Alright.)

All Frisk saw was a giant cardboard set up floating around with Mettaton Inside addressing the viewers, until she heard his voice direct to her.

"And now my lovely correspondent, please find something newsworthy to report!."

Frisk looked around, she saw a dog, a script, a videogame, basketball, a cake, a present, and a simple glass of water. She hummed in thought as to what she wanted to report on, and chose the video game.

"Attention viewers, my correspondent has just found a videogame! This game is sure to blow you away! Strange enemies, strange allies, attractive robots! Featuring up to six arbitrary dialog options at once! Correspondent, let's look inside the case!"

Frisk's eyes widened as she saw that inside the case, was a literal freaking bomb.

"What the hell Mettaton?!"

"Oh no I guess they were right! Video games DO cause violence! Or at least, this one's about to! But wait! There's more!"

"Oh god, all of these are bombs aren't they?"

Frisk watched as the cardboard background fell away, allowing the camera to fully see the room.

"Oh my! It seems everything in this area is a bomb! And if you can't diffuse all of them in TWO MINUTES this BIG bomb will explode and you won't be reporting 'live' anymore!"

"D-Don't worry, I put in a b-bomb diffusing app on your phone! Just get them in the diffuse zone, you g-got this!"

*I freaking knew it.*

(So how are we gonna mess this one up? )

*You know what? I think Alphys will just use her hacking to diffuse that big bomb anyway, it will look more like Mettaton's mistake than hers, plus…..she just wants to seem helpful, so lets just do this one, plus I don't feel like being blown up. Those tsunderplanes hurt, i'd hate to see actual bombs.*

(Fair enough.)

Frisk went around the room, diffusing all the bombs, finishing off witht he extremely agile glass of water.

"Well done darling! You diffused all the bombs, and so the big bomb won't explode in two

minutes…..IT WILL EXPLODE IN TWO SECONDS INSTEAD! GOODBYE DARLING!"

Frisk just rolled her eyes, crossed her arms qand tapped her foot, waiting for the call from Alphys.

" It seems the bomb isn't going off."

" "T-That's because while you were monologuing I hacked the bomb and d-diffused it!"

"Curses, foiled again! Curse you human! Curse you Dr. Alphys for helping so much! But I don't curse my wonderful viewers for tuning in!"

After finishing the call with Alphys Frisk sighed.

(Wow...you know she does sound like she's feeling better about herself…..maybe a point will come where she will just come out and admit it.)

*I hope so. She seems like a good person, but like Papyrus, she needs to learn that she dosent have to play games to get people to like well, Papyrus was more just his general love for puzzle making anyway.*

Frisk continued to walk through Hotland, and called Papyrus in front of the L2 elevator.

"Wait! I know what L means! It's lime!

"LIMES? I HATE LIMES…"

"What? Limes rule! I eat them whole all the time!"

"WELL, ONE TIME I WAS GIVING MYSELF THE SPA TREATMENT, I PUT THE LIME SLICES ON MY EYES LIKE IN T.V!"

"What? Papyrus those were cucumbers, not limes!"

"Oh my god...Papyrus thats hilarious."

"THE STING WAS NOT HILARIOUS! I THOUGHT IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE REJUVENATING, SO I JUST KEPT PUTTING MORE LIMES INTO MY EYES!"

"Ew…"

"Gross! Why did you even do that?"

"I JUST WANTED SEXY BISHONEN EYES! LIKE METTATON…"

"(He doesn't even have EYES?!)"

(Yeah that's pretty weird.)

After the cal Frisk passed by a spider bake sale with outrageous prices, and another vent room with two puzzle rooms. She solved the northern puzzle and called Undyne and Papyrus in the southern puzzle. Alphys also called to ask her if she wanted to see Mew Mew Kissy Cutie.

"Absolutely, its been ages since i've seen the original!"

"Oh my god you like the show too?! ITS SO AMAZING AND ITSAGREATMESSAGEABOTUFRIENDSHIPANDHOWDIFFERANCESCANBEGOODAND….oh oops I started rambling, haha! A-Anyway th-that's great! M-Maybe I can get Undyne to bring some popcorn!"

"That sounds amazing!"

Frisk smiled as the call ended. She completed the last puzzle, and stopped to smell the flower sitting on a cactus, such a lovely scent.

(Here, we should set a savepoint, we made some decent progress since the last one.)

*Alright.*

Frisk focused her determination into another save.

(After all the conversation with your new friends, your desire to have them feel the sun, and taste fresh air, to let Sans use that silly telescope for more than staring at a ceiling….Fills you to the brim with determination! GAME SAVED)

*Hell yeah, let's do this.*

The next room was filled with cobwebs and spiders, parts of the floor were covered in webbing, and an entire section was nothing but web. As Frisk moved forward she heard a strange female voice speaking from somewhere.

"Ahuhuhuhu….Did you hear what they said? They said a human with a purple shirt would come through here. I heard they hate spiders.

"What? No!"

(Ummmm…..this might be a bad time to mention my arachnophobia.)

*Wait really*

(Yup, i'm gone, I'll be back when you're done with this…..Because my first reaction is stomping otherwise.)

*Fair enough.*

"I heard they love to stomp on them, to tear their legs off. I heard….."

Frisk walked across the webbed floor, the webbing seemed to be moving upwerds on it's own, slowly entrapping her until she was in the center. It was then that the spider woman from the bake sale appeared before her.

"That she was awfully stingy with her money. Ahuhuhu you think that your taste is to refined for our pastries? Nonsense, I think your taste….is exactly what the next batch needs!" the world faded to black, as a catchy tune filled the air.

"Like the music? A strange ghost brought by some mixtapes, he calls this one spider dance, I rather enjoy it!"

{Pick your favorite spider dance remix!}

"It is really good."

(The spiders are clapping to the beat.)

*I thought you were gonna hide.*

(Na...but I can't help guide you around, too freaked out….that you are on your own on.)

*Alright.*

*ACT *CHECK

(Muffet, ATK: 38.8 DEF: 18.8 If she invites you to her parlor, excuse yourself, don't be the fly.)

"Ahuhuhu, why do you look so blue deary?" Suddenly the area was covered in purple, when it cleared, Frisk's soul was now purple and she found she could only move along strange lines. She coudl only move up and down through the lines, and run along them left and right.

"I think purple is a better look on you!"

(You are trapped in a strange purple web!)

*ACT *Struggle

(Muffet giggles at your attempt.)

"Why so pale? You should be proud, you will make a fantastic cake!"

The first attack was simple enough for Frisk to test out the new soul mode she was exposed to.

*ACT *Struggle

( Muffet laughs and claps her hands, these webs are incredibly strong!)

"Let you go? Don't be silly, your soul is going to make every spider very happy!"

Frisk deftly dodged spiders with quick reflexes, however she did get hit by a few stray doughnuts, taking out twenty HP

*ACT *STRUGGLE

(Muffet is so amused with your antics she gives you a discount!.)

"Oh I forgot, it's almost time to introduce my pet, it is breakfast time isn't it? Have fun you two!"

"Wait what?!"

Suddenly the battle box began to move, thought eh pattern was simple, up down up down up down, until a huge spider/cupcake monster appeared ont he side.

(WHAT THE FRICK IS THAT?!)

*Oh crap….*

Frisk found herself being dragged downwards by the webs she kept moving up but continued to be hit by attack after attack, putting her at 180 HP.

*MERCY * SPARE

"The person who warned us about you…."

Frisk lost ten more Hp from one of the doughnuts

*ITEM *Hot Cat

(20 HP restored!)

" Offered us a LOT of money for your soul."

The attacks were getting faster, Frisk lost the twenty Hp she gained.

"Oh come on!"

*ACT *Pay 5G

(Muffet reduces her attack for this turn.)

"They had such a sweet smile, ahuhuhuhu…."

This time Frisk got hit by a barrage of attacks, including a croissant, bringing her HP to 140. She ate another hotdog, reminding herself to thank Sans later.

"It's strange, I could have sworn i saw them in the shadows? Changing shape?

(Flowey?)

*Maybe.*

Frisk was only hit once this time.

*Alright, that spider sign shows that we get that muffin beast again….but I really don't want to lose all my G here….naaaah I'll be fine.*

*ITEM *HOTDOG

(Brought back to 150 HP!)

"Oh it's lunchtime, and I forgot to feed my pet….

The pattern was different this time and much faster, Frisk got hit three times in the first phase. The muffin monster attacked, and Frisk was brought down to 100 HP.

*Crap that hurt.*

(Heal up!)

*ITEM *HOTDOG

"With so much money, the spider clans can be reunited!"

*MERCY *SPARE

"After all, the Spiders in the ruins have been trapped for generations!"

Frisk couldn't get the handle on the bouncing doughnuts and was hit twice, bringing her back to 100 Hp.

*ITEM * NICECREAM*

(It's an illustration of a hug! 15 HP restored!)

"Even if they go under the door….Snowdin's cold is impassable alone, they would die not five feet from it."

The croissant boomerangs were a somewhat easy pattern, Frisk only got hit once bringing her down to 105 HP

*ITEM *CINNABUN

(20 HP restored! You got this Frisk, stay determined!)

"With the money we get for your soul, we can get them a heated limo!"

This time spiders filled the lines and Frisk couldn't nail the pattern, getting hit three times, bringing her down to 75 HP.

*Crap Im running out of healing items….I left the pie in the box!*

*ITEM *HOTDOG

(HP Restored, no healing items left.)

"And with the left overs we could get ourselves something special! Like a spider baseball field!"

Frisk was brought down to 85 HP

"Oh my pet, it's time for dinner!"

Frisk barely survived what would be the final encounter with 20 HP left.

"Ahuhuhu, still alive deary? I guess it's time for dessert….wait what is this? A telegram?" Frisk saw a small spider run up holding a piece of paper for Muffet.

"Oh…..From the spiders in the ruins...they report that while you may be stingy...you never hurt a single spider! This was all a big misunderstanding! I thought you were someone that hated spiders…"

*I might start soon….god damn that hurt.*

" That person who wanted a soul, must have been talking about a different human! I'll spare you now, deary."

*MERCY *SPARE (YOU WON! You gained 0EXP and 0G)

"Ahuhuhu, that was fun, see you again dearie." The spider woman faded back in withthe dark background as Frisk quickly bit into her last hotdog.

*Holy crap we nearly died.*

(Let's save so we don't have to do that again.)

*Agreed*

(The thought of never doing that fight again, fills you with determination! Hp restored, and GAME SAVED!)

The next room was still purple, and Frisk spotted a Mettaton poster.

( A tragic tale of two star-crossed lovers kept apart by the tides of fate….looks liek it's almost time for the performance…..and we're part of it i bet.)

*Alright….screw it im gonna own the scene.*

(Heck yeah.)

Frisk walked ou8t onto a stage, the camera crew was set and Mettaton was up in a prop castle.

"Oh… that human…..could it be? My one true love?" Mettaton came into view of the window wearing a fabulous blue dress.

"Nice dress Mettaton."

"Why thank you darling!"

The music began to play as Mettaton sang. Frisk decided to move with Mettaton as he sang, stopping herself from laughing and at the same time being disturbed by the song.

"So sad, so sad that you are going to the dungeon. Welp, toodles!" and with the press of a button, Frisk found herself falling onto a platform below with a greyed out puzzle that looked very familiar.

"Oh no! What ever shall I do? My love has been cast away into the dungeon with a puzzle so dastardly that my paramour will surely perish! Oh heavens have mercy, the horrible colored tile maze! Each color with it's own dastardly function! But wait...didnt we see this puzzle about a hundred rooms ago?"

Meanwhile In Snowden….

Papyrus gasped as the puzzle showed on T.V

"UNDYNE! SANS! LOOK, METTATON IS USING A PUZZLE IDEA I CREATED! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

" **wow bro, you're so cool."**

"Heck yeah, the punk has this in the bag!"

Back in Hotland…

"However you better hurry, If you do not pass this puzzle in 30 seconds, you will be incenerated by jets of fire!" Frisk looked behind her as a wall of flames sprouted upwards.

*well then….guess it's time to make Papyrus proud eh Chara?*

(Let's do this, I'll set a save point in case we mess up and want to reload. Knowing Papyrus is watching you do this puzzle, makes you determined to complete it, GAME SAVED!)

"Good luck darling!"

Frisk dashed across the conveyor, but unfortunately she made the wrong path choice.

"Damn it!"

"Hey now this is a family friendly show!"

Chara brought up the load option, which Frisk punched and attempted again. And again. And again. She nearly made it on the 8th try, but time ran out then too.

"SON OF A BITCH! RELOAD!"

Chara laughed (ok next time for sure)

But it was the tenth time that was the charm, and Frisk crossed the end with one second remaining. Sans watched the whole show with his brother, feeling a heavy sense of deja'vu. He felt like he could sing Mettaton's song before he even started singing, he felt like Frisk was going to fail…..actually wait...why didn't she? there's no way Frisk could have passed that on her first try!

"THE HUMAN DID IT! SHE PASSED MY PUZZLE! NYEH HEH HEH! SHE HAS LEARNED WELL!"

"I told ya the punk had it in her!"

Sans chuckled and went back into thought. The heavy deja'vu he felt may have been the effects of loading, in fact, he was now sure that Frisk was an anomaly. However one thing didn't add up. If she was THE anomaly that was messing with time, why did she look honestly surprised at meeting Papyrus or himself? There was something he was missing.

Frisk was sweating looking at the flames ahead of her, and breathing heavily.

*I did it! I freaking did it!*

(HAHA HELL YEAH! Finally, thank god I saved RIGHT THERE. It would have been super freaking annoying to go through that play ten times.)

*I know right? Thank god for portable saves!*

"Congratulations! For making it through the puzzle the flames will now be deactivated!"

"No! More! Fire! But it is as the phrase goes , out of the fire, and into the frying pan! That's right darling, even if you manage to beat the heat, You will never be able to stop my hot metal body! Prepare yourself t-"

Alphys' voice came from over the phone " Watch out! I'll save you! Flames, deactivate! …..uh?

"The human finished the puzzle. I already turned off the flames. In fact I was about to fight the human."

"W-W-What? T-That puzzle? I mean uh….great job! We've got him on the ropes now!"

"On the ropes? Hah! I only deactivated the flames because I knew Alphys would anyway! Now where were we….ah yes, human eradication!" The world faded to black, and a catchy tune sounded.

"This music was submitted by an anonymous fan! I find it really fitting!"

(Mettaton attacks.)

*ACT *CHECK

Mettaton ATK:30 DEF:255 his metal body STILL makes him invulnerable.

"This is it darling, say goodbye!" however Alphys' voice was heard again, suggesting that Frisk hit the yellow button on her phone. When she did, Frisk felt magic overtake her soul as it was turned upside down and yellow.

"Now concentrate and shoot at him!"

For a moment Frisk was confused until Chara spoke.

(Yellow magic lets you shoot projectiles to take out some forms of attack!)

*Oh!*

Frisk then unloaded on Mettaton, bullets hitting him repeatedly. He then spoke, though Frisk noted a heavy hint of sarcasm in the robot's voice.

" Ooooh, you have defeated me! How could this be, you were stronger than i thought ETC. whatever." The world faded back in, with Alphys still on the other end of the call.

"Y-Yeah you did great out there! You sure showed him! You're really doing well!"

"Thanks Alphys, but really it's because I have a certain friend helping me out, you really are a cool person Alphys."

"Oh n-no! You're the one doing the cool stuff….I just wrote some phone progerams…"

"You made a phone defy physics and turn into a freaking jet pack. That is awesome."

"Heh….well….would...would it be okay if I told you something?"

"Sure!'

"B-Before I met you...I d-didn't really...I never really liked myself very much. For a long time I felt like a t-total screw up. L-Like I couldn't do anything without letting everyone down. B-But...being able to help you...made me feel a lot better about myself, like I can actually succeed at something. So, Thanks for letting me help you. A-Anyway we are close to the core, just past MTT resort! C'mon and let's finish this!"

The call ended as Frisk sighed. *I knew it. She really did need the self esteem boost, alright, when it comes out in the open, I'm not really holding anything against her, what about you Chara?*

(Yeah she just needs people to support her. She seems like a great person. Alright, let's save before we continue on. Getting closer to the castle and the end of your journey, fills you with determination. GAME SAVED!)

* * *

Authors note: Alright people, we are approaching the last bits of the underground portion of Frisk's journey! Soon we will deal with the tragic backstory that always manages to make me tear up every time i see it! SOON WE WILL HAVE OMEGA FLOWEY, WON'T THAT BE FUN?! Also do you guys want me to do the dinner with Sans as a separate chapter like I did with Undyne's date, assuming that I might be able to add a few key things to make it a decently sized chapter like that chapter?


	9. It's raining somewhere else

Sans had been watching Frisk's whole journey thus far. He watched as she moved through the underground finding any way to spare those who were trying to take her soul, or helping those that looked like they were in need. Of course, he would have to report back home before Papyrus suspected anything. He witnessed Frisk's handy work in dealing with Undyne. He could have sworn there was a smile on her face as she was running, not bad kiddo, he thought. He decided she deserved a treat, something to help her get past Muffet and the stronger monsters in Hotland. She was covered in sweat, Papyrus' sweater tucked away, and still not a single speck of dust. Sans smiled at himself as he took a shortcut back to Snowden. Despite the human's LV….she clearly preferred MERCY, so how did she gain LOVE?

He would have his answer when he overheard Undyne talking to Papyrus.

"Yeah it turns out that human is a guard on the surface! In the human world, her job is to solve crimes and kick some serious butt too!"

"WOWIE, SO SHE'S A GUARD LIKE YOU?"

"Yup, no wonder she managed to do so well against me, humans must have great training regimens!"

So she was a guard….according to some books he got from Alphys, those are called police officers, or detectives. It clicked with Sans pretty quick after that, she took a job to protect people, meaning there were probably many life or death situations that required Frisk to make her decision. Various scenario's played through his mind of what would force someone like Frisk to fire that gun of hers, and they weren't pretty. Judging by how she analyzed each fight she was in, trying to find the most peaceful solution, he would say she was a detective. She certainly had the determination and patience for it, tapered with a strong sense of justice and integrity. Soon, it became time for another MTT show, Undyne and Papyrus had already gathered to cheer Frisk on.

This time it was a musical, a play. Mettaton sang, Frisk fell down a hole….and suddenly everything felt strangely familiar. He felt like he could sing all of Mettaton's lines before he even heard them. He could have sworn Frisk was going to fail in the middle of the puzzle, or turn a different way, but somehow on the first try she completed the puzzle. Papyrus and Undyne cheered, unaware of the deja'vu, The whole time, Sans had been watching Frisk's expression. She didn't look surprised at all when she saw the tile maze, in fact, she looked quite frustrated….that expression…..was one of someone who had seen the same thing around ten times or so, definitely more than twice. Her expression upon completion was relief, her body language just screamed "Oh thank god I actually made it." but….she couldn't be THE anomaly could she? Sans walked outside, and teleported to his lab.

In his lab he had one machine, that read the loops and timelines. The very reason he was even aware anything was going on…..along with something else happening that he could never seem to recall. The timeline he looked at seemed to branch into two options, one of them leading to the end of everything, and one with short loops, he liked to call them loads,but continuing ever onwards. He still had the readings from a few months ago, that showed multiple splits in the timeline, all of them looping back to a singular point and taking another path. THAT entity was causing the flow of time to look like a garbled mess of loops and turns…..that eventually stopped. The readings showed that for the next few months, all loops and stutters stopped, until today. Sans gave a look to a nearby drawer and sighed. He needed more information, maybe he should treat the human to a nice outing at the MTT resort.

Frisk smiled at the two royal guards eating nice cream and chatting away, and approached a building with a shining gold MTT sign on it.

(I wonder who owns this place….oh look Sans is here.)

Frisk smiled at Chara's sarcasm and then looked to the side to se Sans standing beside the doors. She walked over to him with a smile.

"Heya Sans."

" **heya kiddo. i heard you're goin to the core, how about some dinner first?"**

Frisk shrugged "Sure why not?"

" **great, thanks for treating me."** Sans said with a wink. He and Frisk walked through a shortcut and she found herself sitting at a table across from Sans. A strange melody played through the dining area, it felt calm and soothing.

" **well here we are. so, your journey is just about done, huh?"**

"Yeah...seems like it, it's….actually kind of weird all things considered. So much has happened in the course of barely even a day."

" **Yeah, you must really want to go home, i know the feeling buddo. Though...sometimes maybe its better to take what's given to you. Down here, you've got food, drink, friends….is what you have to do….really worth all of the effort?"**

Frisk tilted her head, she never expected Sans to be the one for deep talk, but she chose to respond.

"Well….I know it seems like i'm throwing away something nice by leaving here….and believe me, I am going to find a way for you all to see the sun, but….things are complicated. Should I not return to the surface, there are those who are prepared to come down here in search. Whether or not I am there to greet them could determine if they choose to kill any monster they see, or lower their weapons. The first thing they will assume when they see any of you is that I died."

" **I kinda figured you would have people lookin for ya, are they police officers like yourself?"**

"How did you figure that out? And actually I'm a detective, more investigative work. "

(How the hell is he that good? There is definitely something with him…)

Sans felt like his suspicions were correct so far.

" **eh undyne talked to papyrus and i heard em talkin. by the way you should come and visit, the two dorks'll want to see ya before you head off."**

"You know, that sounds like a wonderful idea…" For some reason Sans felt a cold chill run down his spine, but he had no idea why.

"And to answer your question, yes, they are police officers too. Good friends of mine as well, so I have a couple days to get out of here and tell them what I found."

" **sounds like you're in a bit of a pickle. Welp, i s'pose since you shared a bit of your story, howsabout a lil one from me?"**

Frisk smiled, "Alright, let's see what you've got."

 **(** Woohoo, story time!)

" **alright, so i'm a sentry in snowden, right? i sit out there, watch for humans, it's kinda boring."**

"Sure sounds like it."

" **fortunately deep in the forest, is this HUGE locked door."**

(Oh hey he is talking about the Ruins door…)

" **and the door is perfect for practicing knock knock jokes. So one day im knockin 'em out like usual. Knock on the door, and start the joke "Knock knock." but suddenly from the other side i hear a woman's voice "Who is there."..."**

(WAIT…..NO WAY DID WE CALL IT?)

*Shush Chara, need to hear this to confirm.*

" **so naturally i respond "dishes." "**

"Dishes who?"

" **Dishes a very bad joke."** Frisk snorted and chuckled

" **yup, and she just howls with laughter, like it's the best joke she's heard in over a hundred years. So i keep 'em coming and she keeps laughing."** Frisk wasn't sure if it was the light but when Frisk heard him continue, she could have sworn he had a light blush of blue on his cheekbones, and he didn't notice that his next line came out with a slight sigh.

" **She's the best audience i've ever had."**

 **(** holy crap, he is falling for M-Toriel…..)

*What was that M thing?*

Chara shifted uncomfortably in Frisk's mind, but Sans managed to pull her attention back.

" **then after a dozen of my jokes, SHE knocks and says "Knock knock.""**

"Who's there?"

" **old lady!"**

"Old lady who?"

" **oh i did not know you could yodel!"** Frisk leaned her head backwards with her hand over her eyes, chuckling.

"Ok that was gold."

" **i know right? needlessly to say, this woman was very good. we would keep telling each other jokes for hours until i had to leave. papyrus gets pretty cranky without his bedtime story."**

"Papyrus still likes bedtime stories? That is just too good. He's too frickin pure."

" **yeah, my bro sure is the greatest. anyway, she told me to stop by again, and so i did, over and over. for the last few months it's kinda been our thing, telling bad jokes through a door, it rules."**

 ***** I ship it.* Frisk thought, though she could still feel Chara shifting uncomfortably, she felt….sad?

*Chara….when are you going to talk about what's bothering you?*

(To be honest...I'd rather just leave it alone.)

" **earlier today though….she wasn't laughing as much, she seemed preoccupied with something. so i asked her what was up. heh, she told me something very strange "** **promise me that if a human leaves through this door, please do not attack them, but watch over them. Help them where you can, will you not?" now you see, i hate making promises, and i don't even know this lady's name….but someone who sincerely loves bad jokes has an integrity you can't say 'no' to."** Sans gave Frisk a wink before continuing.

Suddenly the music began to fade out as Sans spoke.

" **do you get what i'm saying? that promise i made…..do you know what would have happened if she hadn't said anything? buddy…."** Sans had closed his eyes, Frisk was about to ask, only for him to suddenly open his eyes revealing nothing but a dark void where his eye lights used to be.

" **you'd be dead where you stand."** That moment Frisk felt her heart drop to her stomach, chills run up and down her spine, neck hairs start to rise and blood start to leave her face when he said that. Sans blinked his eye lights back and chuckled.

(oh no nope i knew it there is something with this guy oh god….)

" **hey lighten up, i'm just jokin with ya. besides, haven't i done a great job of helpin ya out?"**

Once Frisk felt her heartbeat return, and as Sans' eye lights returned she chuckled "Holy crap Sans, you sure know how to be creepy when you want….anyway Yeah your hot dogs really saved my hide with Muffet."

Sans winked once more at Frisk. " **see? I'm already doin great at this helping thing. Anyway, im about to head back home, you wanna come with or rest up here first? Keep in mind though, most cellphones can't call you past the core, so maybe spendin some time with paps and undyne might be a good idea."**

"Hm, I think I'll take you up on that shortcut offer."

" **alright then, let's head out kiddo."** and with that Frisk and Sans appeared in the doorway. Frisk went to chat with Undyne and Papyrus. In the meantime though, Sans had something he had to check. He teleported back to his lab for a quiet place to think. Frisk WAS in fact, a police detective…...perhaps the humans wanted to find out about humans disappearing considering the fact that children disappearing isn't really ignored. Whatever Frisk finds, would have to be reported and if all monsters are blamed….they're dead. Of course, Asgore would never let that happen, naturally he would be the one to take all the blame, but who knows how the humans would take it. He confirmed something else too, this WAS absolutely Frisk's first run, that face she had when he used his more intimidating look provided the final piece of proof to that fact. Sans looked once more at the timeline readings, the split occurred near the start of the day…..just hours or so before Frisk even left the Ruins area, but now the readings were showing the path they were currently on, and he felt his HoPe grow, it was an almost entirely straight line, with only a couple more 'loads' for him to go through. He then went to the Ruins door to see if the old lady was there once more.

" **knock knock."**

"Oh my, I was wondering if you might not show up. Who is there?"

" **thyme"**

" Thyme who?"

" **i think its thyme to come up with more oregano joke materiel!."**

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, Oh my, That was quite good. You sound like you are in better spirits my friend."

" **yeah? Well today seems to be a pretty good day. That human that came through? Yeah she's pretty cool. Gets along with just about everyone, hell she managed to befriend the head of the royal guard."**

"That is good news!"

They joked for another short while before Sans excused himself and moved to his room. Echos of laughter pealed through the house, sounds like someone's having a good time, Sans thought. He chuckled and teleported down stairs, scaring the crap out of his brother, and taking part of the nice little gathering before the final leg of Frisk's journey.

* * *

Authors note: Hope you guys liked the Sans-o-vision! Here we see what is going on through the smol skelebro's skull. I was originally going to put in a situation where Sans was to choose between fighting Frisk in defense of Asgore because he KNOWS she can easily kill him, or let an innocent soul live, but um….I realized that would be kinda OOC for Sans. I mean, in game he has the same amount of knowledge, that you have a good chance of killing the king or vice versa, and still lets you through. and...would he even bother? he knows she can load, so why waste the energy?

HOWEVER i think i just found my reason for underfell Sans to fight Frisk in a paci run, iv been wanting to write a fic for underfell for a while but could never think of a good reason for the sans and Frisk fight. Though the reasoning would be more " if i let you live hes gonna kill me, my brother, and anyone else who let your sorry ass live." it….may need to be refined but its more than what i had! Funny enough though I already know what i want to do with how Sans and Papyrus' relationship goes, and how UF papyrus interacts with UF undyne, so just a few more bouts of inspiration and we may have an underfell fic someday! (its definitely going to be a 'corrupted timeline' version bc i like that idea for underfell.


	10. Death by Glamour

Authors note: So I think the only major thing im missing now for underfell, is how the hell flowey/asriel works. So in the paci run, does flowey take the souls or whatever and absorb the monster souls, turning him back into evil asriel or what? Also, i've noticed that unlike most other boss battles, mettaton's does not have a lot of story turning dialogue till near the end….let's change that shall we ;)

* * *

Frisk enjoyed her time with Undyne and Papyrus, however it was time to move on through the core. She walked over to the two of them to say her goodbyes.

"SILLY HUMAN, THERE ARE NO GOODBYES IN MY TOWN, ONLY SEE YOU LATERS." Frisk laughed, trying not to let her feels overwhelm her.

"Alright then Papyrus, how about a see you later friendship hug?"

"THAT WILL WORK NICELY, NYEH HEH HEH!" and just like that Frisk felt herself wrapped in a boney hug….it was strangely more comfortable than she would have thought.

(I am going to miss that big goofball.)

"Papyrus! You have them in a hug! DO IT NOW!" Undyne's voice rang out, and Frisk felt herself be lifted into the air, and suplexed into the snow.

"FRIENDSHIP SUPLEX! NYEH HEH HEH!"

"Papyrus!" Frisk shouted as she landed, scrambling to get up while laughing.

"Why did you tell him to do that Undyne?"

"Because, I figured it would be fun for him to be on the giving end of a suplex for once! Fuhuhuhuhu!" Frisk let out a sigh.

"Well I suppose that can be my parting gift…." Frisk looked to the side. Undyne walked forward and placed her hand on Frisk's shoulder.

"Hey, you have something important to do right? Well know that we are all cheering for you! Everyone is counting on you so don't mess it up punk! You got this…...whatever happens."

"Thanks Undyne….see you later."

"Later punk!" Frisk smiled as she made her way to the river person.

"Hotland please."

"Very well, Tra la la." Frisk boarded the boat, and they sailed for Hotland.

"Tra la la, family can be more than blood, tra la la."

(What are they even talking about?)

*Again, no idea.*

Frisk made her way back to MTT resort and bought a few items before leaving. As she approached the entrance to the core, she saw two shadowy figures enter. Alphys was even confused as to who they were. Alphys did her best to guide Frisk through the core, running into many powerful monsters.

(Final froggit knows exactly why it is here.)

Eventually Frisk came across a puzzle that opened the way to the end, where she thought it prudent to save.

(Being so close to the end, fills you with DETERMINATION! GAME SAVED!)

Frisk entered the room, with Mettaton standing in its center.

" Oh yes, there you are darling. It's time to have our little showdown. It's finally time to stop the 'malfunctioning' robot. Not! Malfunction? Reprogramming? Get real-"

"Oh so you're blowing her cover. I thought you would continue on her ruse for a bit."

"Wait you knew?!"

"Well yeah….it was pretty obvious what was going on. But I decided to let Alphys do her thing, she seems like a good person that could really use a friend."

"Very well, I grew tired of the charade anyway. In truth I do not with to harm humanity, far from it. My only desire is to entertain. After all, an audience deserves a good show don't they? And what's a good show without a plot twist?"

"A show that doesn't need to pull the rug from under people for attention."

As she spoke, she heard the door slam shut behind her, with a frantic Alphys knocking on the other side.

"H-He locked the door!"

"Sorry folks the old program has been cancelled,however we shall instead have a mind blowing finale! REAL DRAMA, REAL VIOLENCE, REAL BLOOD SHED! WE BEGIN OUR NEW SHOW: ATTACK OF THE KILLER ROBOT!" with that the world faded to black, and Frisk was pulled into battle.

*ACT *CHECK

(Mettaton ATK 20 DEF 255 Ok seriously Frisk he is still freaking invulnerable!)

"Yes I was the one who rearranged the core, and the one who hired people to kill you. That, however, was a short-sighted plan. You know what would be a hundred times better? Killing you myself!"

Frisk preemptively fired her yellow mode soul, only for it to ping uselessly off of Mettaton's body.

"Darling that simply won't do! Don't you know what acting is?"

*Damn it! What now?*

(Alright...let's wait it out, something usually happens during these kind of situations.)

*Right.*

*MERCY *SPARE

"Darling I've seen you fight, you're weak. If you continue forward, Asgore will take your soul. And with your final soul, he will destroy humanity. "

Things continued in this manner, Frisk blasting boxes apart while Mettaton monologued about how he would take her soul instead and become a star amongst humanity.

"Glitz! Glamour! I'll have it all, so what if a few peopel have to die? Thats show business baby!"

Alphys' voice began speaking from Frisk's phone. "F-Frisk! D-d-don't give up, ok? B-B-Behind him there is a switch, g-get him to t-turn around and press it, he will be vulnerable then!"

(Lets do it.)

*ACT *TURN

"Hey Mettaton there's a high def. Mirror behind you! Gotta look your best for your show right?!"

"Oh, a mirror? I really do need to look my best!" Frisk could tell he was BSing, but went with it anyway and flipped his switch. What she got was unexpected. Mettaton shook and vibrated until the lights went out, and fog rolled in. a silhouette formed, causing Frisk to squint to try for a better look.

(What the hell?)

"OOOOOHHH YESSS"

*What the hell?*

"If you flipped my switch, that can only mean one thing. You're desperate for the premier of my new body. How rude, lucky for you though I have been aching to show this off for a long time. So as thank's I'll give you a handsome reward, I'll make your death….ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL!"

Frisk's eyes bulged as she took in the new sight of Mettaton.

*Holy crap he looks like he's from an anime…*

(If David Bowie and JoJo from JoJo's bizarre adventure had a threesome with a robot….)

*Damn it Chara, that was funny but how the hell do you know about that?*

(Less talking, more dodging. See that chart in the upper left corner? It says ratings….that might be important, check the ACT menu)

*Hm, pose, boast, and turn heel….and talk. Lets try a badass pose to begin with.*

*ACT *POSE

Frisk then moved her feet to the sides, shifting her weight from one to the other in tune with the beat, a pose that made her look battle ready.. * bold +100

(Your badass pose gets the audience hyped for the fight, ratings might increase during MTT's turn!)

"Lights, camera, ACTION!"

Frisk tried to dodge the legs that jutted out at her, taking out 20 Hp. She did however, figure out what shooting them does.

*Ok that hurt, if i take the time to figure out the attacks, I'll probably die considering these are specific for a soul mode i've had little practice in.*

(So what should we do?)

Suddenly an idea clicked (Oh...that isn't a bad idea.)

*ACT *TALK

"Mettaton, you really don't see it? The underground needs you!" drama +100

"Well of course everybody needs me darling, I am a star!" Mettaton's next attack took only ten hp

*ACT *TALK

"You don't get it do you? Humans have hundreds of stars!" truth + 200

"And I shall be the best of them all! With your soul I can fulfill my dream!" This time it was more metta mombers and legs -20 hp.

*ACT *TALK

"What about the freedom of the other monsters, are you truly saying you would rather leave everybody down here to continue suffering while you live it up?"

"Oh please, I'm just taking your soul, the others can stay here!" a disco ball appeared over Frisk's upside down soul, she got hurt a few times figuring out how the attack worked. - 30 HP

*ACT *TALK

"Seriously? What about the loyal fans who adore you? You're just going to leave them out cold? And what about Alphys? SHE MADE YOU WHO YOU ARE and you are just going to throw her aside?! " Hard hitting +500

"Alphys and my fans understand my need to swim in a larger pond!" The next attack was more intense, but Frisk managed to power through with Chara's help -10 HP

*ACT *TALK

" So you are willing to cut yourself off from anybody who might like you for more than your fame? You only want to be surrounded by shallow people who only like what's popular? Those kind of people would be the first to stab you in the back! No amount of 'adoring fans' will prevent that." truth + 1000

For once Mettaton didn't have anything to say, still the views rose as the fight had been taking place, nearing the ten thousands. Frisk managed to take no damage with the next attack and used this opportunity to finish the job.

*ACT *TALK

"Mettaton, you have to realize that what matters more is the fans you already have, not the ones you have yet to obtain! Those fans of yours become inspired with every show you do! Through your charisma and style, all of these monsters will want to create something of their own, to inspire people as they have been! There aren't many stars down here Mettaton, you make up the bulk of what keeps everyone going. It's a snowball effect, the more people you inspire down here, the more of those fans will want to inspire others. And people who are not fans of you down here might become fans of that person! More and more people down here become filled with hope and joy because of how well you've done so far." heartfelt + 2000

Mettaton looked to the side, noticing the ratings, and looked back to Frisk.

"Well then perhaps the fans will either prove you right or wrong human. WE HAVE REACHED THE VIEWER CALL IN MILESTONE! GET THOSE PHONES READY TO SPEAK TO ME BEFORE THIS, MY LAST SHOW!"

'Ring ring'

"Hi, you're on T.V!" a familiar voice came from the receiver.

(Oh hey its...Napstablook!)

"oh….Hi….Mettaton. I really enjoyed watching your show…...my life's pretty boring, but watching you brought excitement to my life….vicariously. I can't tell….but i guess this is the last episode? I'll miss you….mettaton. Oh…..i didn't mean to talk so long…." 'click' Mettaton was looking to the side.

"No, wait bl-they hung up…..I'LL TAKE ANOTHER CALLER!"

" Mettaton, your show made us so happy!"

" Mettaton….I don't know what i'll watch without you…"

"Mettaton, there's a Mettaton shaped hole in my Mettaton shaped heart…"

"I….I see. Everyone….thank you so much." Mettaton turned back to Frisk.

"Darling….perhaps you are right. Humans, probably have thousands of stars….but down here, they only have me. I can see now the empty void I would leave….I was so blind. The underground would have lost its spark, one less reason to smile. So….I think i'll delay my big debut. Besides...You've proven to be very good at hitting home with your words…..perhaps good enough to convince Asgore to stop his heinous plan. And even if words fail….I know you can, and will, protect humanity. Make him see reason, please. I suppose the delay is for the best anyway, this form isn't sufficient with energy."

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Of course darling, Alphys will just need to charge me back up…..and then I have something I should have told her a very long time ago. One of my camera men will give you a mini camera to take with you, turn it on when you get to Asgore, the underground deserves to know the outcome. Knock 'em dead darling, and to everyone, YOU HAVE BEEN A WONDERFUL AUDIENCE!" With that Mettaton's eyes darkened, and he slumped to the floor. A monster walked up to Frisk, and handed her a small camera.

"This thing apparently will broadcast the fight to every television in the underground, Mettaton had this for one of his skits. Looks like it has a different use now, good luck...human." Frisk nodded as the world faded back to normal. Frisk heard the door open behind her, Alphys' voice carrying over.

"I-I did it, i unlocked the door, are you guys….OH MY GOD, METTATON!" Alphys ran to the fallen body.

"A-Are you...oh thank god it's just the battery. If you had died...I-I….I mean he is just a r-robot...if you broke him i could always….fix him. A-Anyway you should go on up ahead...I'll catch up!" Frisk agreed to let Alphys have her time with Mettaton, while Chara spoke.

(That was some speech back there. )

*Hah, thanks. I uh….am pretty used to talking people down from bad decisions…..most of the time.*

(Well considering the fact that I FELT you repress a memory associated with that statement, i'd still say you have a pretty good track record. )

*Yeah...Hey I hear Alphys behind us, she's caught up.*

"S-Sorry about that, let's keep going!"

Frisk smiled and nodded to Alphys, and walked ahead.

"S-So….you're really about to go and face Asgore, huh...th-that must be interesting for you…"

Frisk had turned and Alphys looked like she had more to say, like she was hiding something. Frisk nodded and turned, and as she was about to enter the elevator, she heard Alphys shout.

"W-Wait!...I...I can't do this anymore...I lied to you. A single human soul...isn't strong enough to pass through the barrier….it would take a human soul and monster soul combined at the very least. M-meaning to get out….you'll have to kill Asgore." Frisk froze, feeling like a rug had been pulled from under her. Before she thought she had no reason to think violence would have to be used….but now?

"Alphys….."

"I'm sorry…." Frisk watched as the lizard woman ran off, leaving Frisk to ponder her decision at the elevator door. If she stayed behind….her friends would assume that something happened, and would possibly enter on the other side of the mountain from where she came from.

*If….If i have my geography correct….. Asgore's chamber would likely be near the second entrance to this place. If I wait….the humans that will look for me, my friends, would not hesitate to shoot him down if they think i'm dead. If he doesn't allow me to live and explain the situation to them, the consequences would be horrific.*

(But if we do kill him, we are taking more away from monsters, just a human coming along and screwing everything up….)

Frisk entered the elevator and leaned on the wall as it rode up.

( the choice you need to make is difficult, but in the end, you stay determined. GAME SAVED.)

* * *

Author's note: I decided to keep this chapter separate from the story bit and judgement. I just don't think Mettaton's fight quite fits in the same chapter ya know? I do hope you guys liked the fight remake….even if it did wind up a tad short.


	11. Asgore

Authors note: Feel free to turn on the theme that plays when the monsters start the story…

* * *

The elevator ride felt slow, which in Frisk's opinion, was fine by her.

*I guess…..I'll just have to do my damndest to avoid conflict….and if I can't…*

(We can cross that bridge when we get to it.)

*Right.*

The elevator finally stopped, opening into a grey hallway that lead to an awfully familiar looking home.

*Wait...that looks like Toriel's!* Chara, however, remained silent.

Frisk decided to investigate the rooms to the right, starting with what she figured would be like the room Toriel showed her. Frisk would discover that she was correct, Chara commenting on various things.

(A family picture….everyone is smiling…)

(What a comfortable bed….if you laid in it, you might not ever get up.)

*Woah, what the hell Chara?*

(...)

Frisk shook her head and continued through the hall, only to be encountered by monsters, but something was off.

"A long time ago, a human fell into the Ruins."

" Injured by its fall, the human cried out for help." and the world faded back in.

*What….*

(As is customary for all those who get this far, the tale of their people.)

*You think this is the start of the speech Undyne forgot?*

(Probably.)

Frisk grabbed the key on the end table, and continued into what seemed to be Asgore's room.

(it's a simple clothes drawer. Complete with shirts, robes…..and a handmade sweater with "Mr. Dad guy" sewed into the front….) Chara sounded wistful and….sad. Frisk passed by a mirror and took a look into it. She smiled as she looked horrible. Hair messed up from Holland's heat and from being washed a few times, and her clothes still had some damage marks from her battles.

(But despite everything….It is still you, partner)

*hah, funny, I look better than i thought I would considering the crap we went through.*

Frisk continued on, noticing the locked chain and the note mentioning a key in the kitchen, only to be stopped again by monsters continuing their tale.

"Asriel, the king's son, heard the human's call."

"And he brought the human back to the castle."

*Wait…..that memory thing when we fell…..you being the first human…..they're talking about you!*

(...yes….)

*holy hell, what happened?*

( Looks like they'll tell you anyway...I….I cannot right now..) Frisk felt Chara recede into her mind.

Frisk noticed that in the dining area, there was a chair that looked like it has never been used, and a table with four chairs instead of the three in Toriel's home. Another encounter started.

" Over time Asriel and the human became like siblings. Nearly inseparable."

" The king and queen treated the human as if they were their own child"

" And the underground was full of hope."

Frisk blinked as the encounter ended, and retrieved the last key and unlocked the chain. She traveled the corridor until another encounter halted her.

" Then….one day…."

"The human became very ill…" Frisk's eyes pricked with tears as the encounter ended….she had a bad feeling where this story was going. Another encounter.

"The sick human had only one request….."

"To see the flowers of their village, one last time…."

"But there was nothing we could do."

*No….* Frisk felt a pain in her heart as the next encounter began.

"The next day….'

"The next day…...the human died." Frisk raised her hand to her mouth, letting a few tears fall.

*What…..*

" Asriel, wracked with grief, absorbed the human's soul."

"He transformed into a being with incredible power." Frisk felt numb as she continued forward, this story was hitting her hard.

" With the human's soul, Asriel crossed through the barrier."

"He carried the human into the sunset…"

"Back to the village they asked to be laid to rest in."

For some reason another emotion started to mix with Chara's sadness, Frisk could feel her guilt….but why guilt? Then it clicked….she never heard of the prince's name until now….oh no.

"Asriel reached the center of the village…"

"There, he found a bed of golden flowers, and laid them on top of it."

"Suddenly, screams rang out, they saw Asriel holding the human's body…."

"They thought that Asriel had killed the child." Frisk's eyes widened she knew exactly where this was going.

"The humans attacked with full force."

"He was struck with blow after blow."

"Asriel could have destroyed them all…..but he refused."

"Clutching the human...Asriel smiled and walked away."

"Wounded, he stumbled home, and collapsed."

"His dust spread over the garden." Frisk felt more tears well in her eyes, but from Chara, she only felt the sadness and guilt increase…..why?

"The kingdom fell into despair."

"The king and queen lost two children in one night…."

The next monster's words held much venom "The humans, once again, took EVERYTHING from us."

Frisk walked on, she felt so badly for the monsters by this point, what happened was senseless.

"The king, though heavily weighted with grief, decided to put an end to our suffering."

"Every human who falls down here must die, before they take more from us."

"And with enough souls, we can shatter the barrier forever."

"It's not long now."

"King Asgore will give us hope!"

"Will let us go."

"Will save us all!"

"And you….are the last."

"You should be smiling…."

"Aren't you excited? Aren't you happy?"

"You're going to be free…" Tears streaked Frisk's face as she fontinued forward, she felt Chara calm down and resurface.

*Chara….I...I'm so sorry….that was horrible….*

(...Lets just keep moving….I would rather not reminise.)

*Right.* Frisk continued into a beautiful golden hall, with a familiar shadow appearing down the hall.

(It looks like we have the final stretch, being this clsoe to the end, fills youw ith determination. GAME SAVED.)

Sans watched the human approach, tear streaks were still fresh on her face, the story must have hit her hard. Sans' grin widened as Frisk walked towards him with a confused expression. The bells tolled, the time of judgement was at hand.

"S-Sans? What are you-"

" _So you finally made it."_ Frisk recognised this tone that Sans was using. He was being serious…and she realized that he had his eyes closed as he spoke.

" _The end of your journey is at hand. In a few moments, you will meet the king. Together….you two will determine the fate of this world. But that's then, now...you will be judged."_

*Wait what?*

( I knew there was more to this bag of bones….)

" _you will be judged for your EVERY action. You will be judged for every EXP you've earned…"_

*EXP…?*

" _What's EXP? It's an acronym. It stands for_ _**execution points.**_ _A way of quantifying the pain you have inflicted on others."_

" Wait….then what is LOVE?*

( Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me...no more…)

*Shut up Chara now ain't the time for jokes...but that was funny.*

(Thank you.)

" _when you kill someone, your EXP increases. When you have enough EXP, your LOVE increases. LOVE too is an acronym. It stands for_ _ **Level Of ViOlEnce,**_ _a way of measuring someone's capacity to hurt. The more you kill, the easier it becomes to distance yourself. The more you distance yourself, the less you will hurt, and the more easily you can bring yourself to hurt others….."_

*Oh no….so the LV I have…..of course.*

However, Frisk then saw Sans lift his head and open his eyes, he looked…. Proud? Or at the very least happy. She also heard him shift into his regular tone, if this tone was comic sans,

Then the previous must have been sans serif.

" **but you…..you never gained LOVE, at least...not down here. down here, you refused to hurt anyone, even for self defense. obviously that means you aren't innocent, or naive, but that you maintain a certain tenderness in your heart. hell, even when you ran away, you did it with a grin on your face that could rival mine. you knew exactly what you were doing, what you were refusing to do, no matter the struggles or hardships you faced. In the end, you always strived to do the right thing. You never gained LOVE….but you did gain love, if that makes any sense."**

Frisk looked worried "But….as judge, i'm sure then you want to know about why I have 13 LV?"

" **weren't you payin attention at the resort? i already know what you do on the surface. your job requires you to be put in kill or be killed situations, to save the lives of innocents. you have 13 LV, but from your actions throughout this journey, it's obvious that, despite what you had to do...you still hold on to what makes you, you. never lose that kiddo."** Sans walked closer to Frisk.

" **and now you are about to face the hardest part of your journey…..in this, there are no right answers….at least in my opinion. Either we lose you, and get to see the sun, or we lose our king, and have more lost to humanity."**

"Yeah it's one hell of a choice, right." Frisk added sarcastically, and Sans let out a sigh.

" **there is one problem….with stats like yours, at your LV….technically i'm 'supposed' to try to stop you myself….but uh….we both know that would be completely pointless."**

"Hah, what is it almost break time?"

" **actually yeah, and the fact that i simply don't want to. but also….even if i were to actually kill you, you would just come right back, right?"** It was at this point that Frisk froze. She never died, but she had a feeling that if she did, that is exactly what would happen…..but how did he know?

"H-How…"

" **heh, looks like i'm right. you hold the power to reset, don't you?"**

" I mean….I've loaded, and seen the reset option….but I never died or anything….how the hell do you know any of this?"

" **well i know for a fact that you didn't beat mettaton's tile puzzle in one freaking try. imma go ahead and say it took you ten."**

"HOW THE HELL SANS?!"

" **huh right again, i should go for the lottery. But in all seriousness, it's time you learned the truth about something kiddo, after all….you have been nothing but honest with me. you know...if i were you i would have thrown in the towel by now….but that ain't your style. You have something called determination, so as long as you hold on, and do what you feel is right, i know you will be doing the right thing. we're all counting on ya kid."**

Frisk nodded as she felt a weight add to her key chain. She looked at the new key, wondering what it went to.

"Good bye Sans…." She said, as Sans disappeared from thin air.

(Whatever the choice must be, you are determined to find a way for everyone to go free. GAME SAVED. So….will you continue on, or check out whatever the hell it is Sans just gave us?)

*I…..I want to try talking down the king first, or anything to get him to see reason.*

(Alright, let's go, partner.)

Frisk walked forward into a room covered in flowers. A giant goat like monster stood in the middle with a small watering can.

(It's bigger than I remember….)

"Dum dee dum….oh? Is someone there? One moment, I have almost finished watering the flowers." When he finished watering, he turned.

"Howdy! How can I-" Frisk saw the goat monster's face turn to shock, sadness, and resignation.

"oh…..Hah, I so badly want to say 'would you like a cup of tea'...but...you know how it is…"

"Actually tea would be great! We could just sit down and talk. Like Sans would say ' nothin like good drinks and nice conversation." The king simply sighed, he looked like he was about to swallow some gross tasting medicine and wanted nothing of it, there had to be a way to convicne him.

Asgore looked to the windows, light gleaming from them, "It's a beautiful day outside….the birds are singing, the flowers are blooming….a perfect day for a game of catch." The king bowed his head as he continued "You know what we must do….when you are ready to, follow me to the next chamber."

"Wait, king Asgore! We don't have to-" But he was already gone.

(He isn't even letting you have a word in? He is…..so different from when I knew him….)

Frisk followed Asgore into what appeared to be an antechamber of some sort, though she had her suspicions.

*Why didn't he fight me right here? Why is he….oh. He's giving me a chance to back out, change my mind.*

(But we can't really do that….eventually monsters would wonder why he isn't coming down from the castle anymore, or investigating the fact that you would be down here.)

*Right…..let's do this.*

"Asgore please wait! Nobody is going to win in a fight between us! Please hear me out!"

Asgore only paused for a second "Yet we have no other choice….if you are ready, enter this doorway...if you are not, I understand. I am not ready for this either."

(He actually has no idea what to do when he gets the souls, does he?)

*Now that I think about it….I doubt Asgore, even with 7 souls, would survive, sure he could kill and continue to absorb souls, but….we have nukes...good luck surviving that. Then again we have no idea what a monster with that many souls can do.*

(I mean, him waiting for the 7 souls makes more sense than him just leaving the underground with 6 souls or even 1, it's more likely for the humans to kill him.)

Frisk found herself standing in a room with a strange glowing wall, with Asgore standing in front of it.

"This is the barrier. This is what keeps us all trapped down ….If you have any unfinished business to attend to, be it reading a book, or maybe talking to a friend, or even watching a television show….please do what you must."

(One last chance to back out….despite doing this six other times….or because of it...he REALLY does not seem like he wants this to happen. Perhaps we CAN get through to him.)

Frisk turned on her miniature shoulder camera, and decided to continue.

"I see….this is it then…." Suddenly, 6 canisters arose from the ground, containing souls of varying colors and the battle began.

(A strange light fills the is shining through the barrier. It seems our journey is finally over, you are filled...with DETERMINATION!)

(Cue Asgore's theme, your favorite mix, i found a megamix on youtube :))

T.V's all over the underground came to life as the battle began, everyone watching earnestly. Sans, Undyne and Papyrus sat on the couch together, awaiting to see their fate.

"SANS...WHY ISN'T ASGORE TALKING? WHY DID HE START A FIGHT?"

" **for the soul bro...but the kid is clever, maybe she can talk some sense into the big guy."**

"Heck yeah! YOU GOT THIS PUNK!"

"Human...it was nice to finally meet you. Good bye." Frisk watched in horror as her mercy button was shattered. Frisk cried out in shock,

"What?! NO!" Everyone in the underground had the same reaction.

"HE JUST BROKE THE MERCY OPTION! WOWIE I HAD NO IDEA ASGORE WAS THAT POWERFUL...BUT...HOW WILL THE HUMAN SPARE HIM NOW?!"

" **she…...she can't….."**

"Asgore what the hell?! How could you...why would…" Undyne slammed her fist through the coffee table, tears running down her cheeks

( Oh my god did he really freaking do that?! What the hell do we do now?!)

*Gaaaah, maybe we can still talk! And make him bring it back!*

*ACT *TALK

"Asgore, please we don't have to do this!" his hands trembled for a moment, before the king made his attack. It was a barrage of fire, knocking 10 Hp off.

Sans and Papyrus just watched as Undyne yelled at the screen "Asgore listen to her you big wimp!"

*ACT *TALK

"Please, there is a peaceful solution! This fight isn't even necessary, it isn't like I can actually go anywhere!" His breathing got funny for a moment, but he corrected it before throwing his next attack, which was streams of fire in twisting patterns. Frisk got hit three times, taking out 30 Hp.

*ACT *TALK

"DAMN IT ASGORE STOP THIS NOW! I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT YOU!" In that moment, Frisk saw a spark of recollection in his eyes….as he begun his next attack.

(His stats decreased…)

Undyne continued to yell at the screen "C'mon man, listen to her!"

"IS….IS SHE GOING TO HAVE TO….HURT HIM?"

" **it looks like it bro…."**

Once more Frisk couldn't get a hang of the bullet pattern, losing 30 more Hp. She tried talking again, but it became clear she was getting nowhere. This time Asgore's eyes flashed orange and blue, with an attack sweeping the area, forcing Frisk to move with the corresponding color. Unfortunately, the blue half of the attack caught her while she was moving, taking out 5 Hp.

*I….I don't know what else to do…*

(What we have to…..)

The trio watched Frisk on screen lower her head as her hand reached to her side, and pulled out a gun. The microphone was close enough for everyone to hear her whisper "I'm sorry." before firing her first shot. Everyone expected their king to be dust….only to see that the weapon only took off 300 HP. Undyne was amazed.

"Even with a powerful weapon like that….only three hundred? She….really doesn't want to do this."

The fight proceeded as such, Frisk sustaining damage, but dealing more to Asgore as the fight pressed on. Frisk managed to learn a good chunk of his maneuvers, only getting hit by a few attacks here and there. Monsters everywhere had tears in their eyes, as they watched a reluctant human face their king.

(Asgore has low Hp.)

Frisk was exhausted, she didn't want things to end this way, she wanted a peaceful solution, she was determined to make a way. She aimed her gun carefully, and shot the king in the kneecap, taking out 240Hp, leaving him at 60, causing the entire underground to gasp in shock as their king fell into a kneeling position.

"Ah…..so that is how it is…..I remember the day after my son died. The underground was devoid of hope, taken once more by humanity….in my grief and anger, i declared war. I vowed to kill any human that came through here. I would use their souls to become god like, and retake the surface for all of monster kind, destroying humanity. With that vow made, hope returned to the people, they expected me to hold true to my word. My wife, however, was disgusted with my actions….and left never to be seen again." Asgore looked up at Frisk, tears in his eyes,

"Truthfully? I do not want power...I never wanted to hurt anyone. I just wanted everyone to have hope….but I cannot take this any longer. I just want to see my wife...I just want to see my children...Please….human, take my soul, and leave this wretched place. This war has gone on long enough…"

Frisk however, was having none of it. The underground watched as through her determination, Frisk pieced the mercy option back together and slammed her hand into it.

"THE HUMAN DID IT! THEY FOUND A WAY TO NOT DO A VIOLENCE!"

" **heh, not bad kiddo."**

" There we go!"

(Hell yeah.)

"Human…..after all that I have put you through….You still choose to spare me? Human….for as long as you stay here...I promise that you will no longer be hunted….you will be treated as a friend to monster kind, and continue to live on as proof that humanity has changed….all of us would be…..like a family…" Suddenly a ring of pellets surrounded the king, and killed him, his dust spreading as Flowey popped up. Frisk and all of the underground screamed.

"WAIT...WHY WOULD HE DO THAT?!"

"That goddamn plant!"

Frisk however, had more choice words.

"WHAT?! NO! F#$% YOU FLOWEY! WHAT THE HELL? WHAT THE F! # WAS THAT?!"

(Flowey you piece of s^$%! WHAT THE HELL?! YOU'RE AN !##HOLE, YOU ARE AN !%#HOLE!...!$# HOLE!) Flowey laughed,

"Ahahahahaha, you IDIOT...golly you really did a number on the old fool! But you still haven't learned a thing! IN THIS WORLD IT'S KILL, OR BE KILLED!" Flowey's face morphed as souls gathered around him, and Frisk felt herself fade into darker darkness.

(but you are still determined to beat the s^%! Out of Flowey)

* * *

Author's note: so anyone catch that game grumps reference there? Also ...prepare.

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN…...DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNN….


	12. Alphys takes action

Frisk woke up in a dark area, similar to a battle scene, she wandered blindly.

(What the hell?! Where is that piece of crap flower?)

The trio in snowden watched as the flower took the souls, they saw the blackness that Frisk saw, stunned in silence.

Eventually, Flowey's face appeared.

" Howdy! It,s me, your best friend! Flowey the flower!"

"F!#$ you Flowey!"

"Now now, is that any way to talk…. _ **TO A GOD?!**_ But you know what, this is really all thanks to you! You really did do a number on that old fool! Without you, I never could have gotten past him! And now all of the souls are mine, there is just one missing... _ **YOURS**_ "

Everyone watched Frisk take out her gun once more, prompting Flowey to continue.

"What? You think you can fight me? Hahahahaha...You really are an IDIOT! Golly you must feel so left out, these souls are just wriggling around, and here you are! Well that is just perfect! With your final soul, Monsters…..Humans...WILL ALL KNOW THE TRUE MEANING OF THIS WORLD...BUT NOT UNTIL I SAVE OVER YOUR DEATH, SO YOU CAN FEEL THE PAIN OF DYING OVER, AND OVER, AND OVER!"

The world flashed a dark red as a strange shape loomed above her, and revealed itself. It was the most grotesque, horrid looking thing to come out of a list of eldritch horror monster bull crap that Frisk had ever seen.

(KILL IT WITH BULLETS AND FIRE!)

*I ONLY HAVE BULLETS!*

(THAT WILL DO!)

The entire underground screamed in unison, unsure what to do, or how they could even help.

A hail of bullets cascaded upon Frisk, as she tried to fire into the beast, to no avail. Soon flamethrowers were upon her.

"F!*#ing FLAME THROWERS? SERIOUSLY?!" Frisk felt her soul shatter, under the strain of all the undodgeable attacks, only to be loaded back in.

"Did you really think i was going to be satisfied only killing you ONCE?!"

Alphys watched the horror unfold. She was crying and unsure what to do, until an idea clicked, there was no time for panic, they needed to help her stop this thing. Quickly, she pulled out her phone, and called Undyne.

"Undyne! Y-Yeah i'm fine listen, I need you and Papyrus over here FAST...I-I may have a way to h-help the human fight this thing"

Undyne agreed, and as soon as the phone clicked off, a knock was heard. Outside her door, stood Undyne, Sans and Papyrus.

"GREETINGS DOCTOR ALPHYS! HOW CAN WE HELP YOU ASSIST THE HUMAN?"

" **whatcha got there alph?"**

Alphys greeted the trio and pulled them inside, her screen showing Frisk frantically dodging attack after attack.

"A-Alright, we don't have much time so here's the gist of it. I build Frisk a new phone that had many useful gadgets, one of which is able to turn her soul yellow. This is done by some pre-channeled magic I out into the phone, but there's another part to the design. I linked my device and Frisk's so that If I ever needed to aid her more than I thought, I c-could always transfer more magic energy!"

Undyne looked surprised "Wait really? You can do that? THAT'S SO FREAKING COOL, WE CAN PUT OUR POWERS TOGETHER TO SAVE THE PUNK! HELL YEAH LET'S DO IT! How are we doing this?"

Alphis pulled a grin "I h-ave a plan, Undyne I want you to turn half of Frisk's soul green, providing them with a shield, my yellow magic will keep Frisk mobile with the second half. Papyrus, Undyne tells me that you are c-capable of summoning incredibly strong bones that can last indefinitely, I need you to send your magic to Frisk and summon one as a second shield for her."

"You got it just tell em where to start! I'll put all of my power into this!"

"VERY WELL ALPHYS! I SHALL DOUBLE MY EFFORTS, I BET I CAN PUT OUT A STRONGER BONE SHIELD THAN YOUR SPEAR SHIELD UNDYNE!"

"We'll see about that nerd!"

Sans stood behind them thinking, before walking forward. " **i've got some tricks of my own the kid could use."** Alphys nodded "A-Anything helps!"

Frisk had died twice thus far, and felt every bit of the pain. She was growing tired, the attacks never seemed to end….then she heard her phone click on, a familiar voice spoke.

"F-Frisk! I know things are seriously bad right now, but I have a plan to help you, through this phone I can turn your soul partially yellow, while Undyne turns you half green!" Undyne's voice joined her.

"Basically through this you're getting shields from me and Papyrus, we got your back punk! Show this plant just how strong we can be!"

"HUMAN, I KNOW YOU MUST BE VERY TIRED, BUT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, BELIEVE IN YOU!"

" **sendin some intense firepower your way kiddo, a sans serif special, send this thing back to hell."** Flowey watched as Frisk's soul turned half green and half yellow, with two shields appearing at her sides.

"What the hell?" Frisk began moving around blocking pullets with both shields, she felt reinvigorated, however cracks were already appearing in the shields.

(The support from your friends fills you to the brim with DETERMINATION)

"G-Guys, the shields are cracking! H-he's really powerful with that magic...ummm here I'll use more of mine to stabilize them! Sans w-whatever you have up your sleeve, use it now!"

" **alright, here ya go kid, a couple of my abilities. You now have an effect called 'karmic retribution, the higher the LV of your opponent, the more poison damage it does, and since this piece of crap set his LV to all nines, well….he's in for a bad time, also sent ya somethin i call a gaster blaster."** Frisk suddenly felt more magic surge through her soul, and suddenly her phone dinged. GB dot FKU has been fully uploaded, press FIGHT to use.

Frisk grinned as the fight button appeared once more, a large white beam of light emitted from what looked to be a dragon skull, hitting Flowey full force, and leaving a good chunk of his health bar purple.

"How the hell are you doing all of this?! There is only one other person capable of this magic….so how are you doing this? Oh wait….you had your phone made by Alphys! Daaaaw she's trying to play hero, getting your friends to help! _**BUT NOTHING CAN SAVE YOU."**_ Suddenly bombs started falling from the sky. The shields broke as Frisk moved to dodge, getting hit several times.

" **pap, you know that healin trick you've been practicing? now would be a good time for it bro."**

Undyne looked over to Papyrus "What healing magic? I never knew you could do that!"

"I ONLY RECENTLY FIGURED OUT HOW TO USE IT, VERY WELL I SHALL TRY! FEAR NOT HUMAN, THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL HELP YOU STAND AGAINST THIS FOE!"

Frisk watched as several gaster blasters surrounded her, eyes glowing green as they all fired at her. All of her pain ceased, and she was filled with more determination.

"N-Nice job Papyrus!

and soon, the human souls themselves began to resist. It was a daring fight, and eventually Frisk landed the final blow...only for Flowey to give himself more health.

"NO!"

(CHEATING BASTARD!)

"N-No...it….it wasn't enough…?"

"WHAT DO WE DO NOW ALPHYS?"

"I-I don't know….I-I thought…."

Soon Sans watched as Frisk was repeatedly blasted apart and impaled. None of the others would notice, and just see Frisk collapse with low Hp and a look of sheer pain and terror, but the loads were in quick enough succession that Sans saw everything. All that the others knew, was that Frisk fell to her knees and that Sans was shaking, his eye blazing yellow and blue.

"What happened?! She just collapsed!"

"Tee hee hee, you see now? There is nothing you can do, not even your precious little friends can stop me, even that smiley trash bag! Boy he really gave me my share of resets when I had control of the timeline...and now there's nothing any of you can do! But that's just great, **THEY CAN ALL WATCH YOU DIE IN AGONY!"** Everyone watched the ring close in, only for Frisk's bar to heal, and the souls leave Flowey in a flash of light. Frisk stood before him with two options before her, fight or spare. Without a second thought Frisk filled the flower with lead, firing several shots into Flowey's face before falling unconscious.

* * *

Author's note: Well realistically we all know after dying like that, and coming back with full memory,mercy wouldn't be on most people's minds. Also i do relise that this chapter is a tad short, but I thought this was a good place to end the chapter ;)


	13. Here we are

Authors note: OOOOOHHHH my god guys im so sorry that this took so long. I wound up losing my steam for a bit, and then got distracted by other things for a while, and this chapter went through some early changes a couple times, It's just been a weird thing, and certainly wasn't supposed to take this long to come out, luckily though the next chapter IS one that i'm looking forward to writing, so enjoy this nice long chapter, oh and btw trigger warning for later int he chapter for mention of abuse and attempted suicide, bc you know, Chara and Asriel did a bad, and before that Chara was in a bad way...so yeah trigger warnings for that.

* * *

In her unconscious state, Frisk felt herself floating. Thinking that she was dreaming Frisk tried to look around, spotting a child with brown hair and a yellow and green striped shirt.

"Greetings, partner." Chara said as she smiled.

"C-Chara? How?"

"I think you kinda went unconscious, fighting an eldritch horror murder flower takes a lot out of you apparently."

"Huh...well….even if I do wake up…..we can't get out of the underground, and if my friends come down here, they would be stuck too. There has to be a better way." Chara nodded

"Well, we could try loading, we saved just before fighting Asgore."

"Think we could do that unconscious?"

"Well there is no harm in trying"

"Fair enough."

she hit the reload button, and with a blink, Frisk was back in the beautiful golden judgement hall.

*Wait…..crap Sans isn't here to give us that shortcut he offered.*

(Hope he might come back if we tell him you changed your mind?) Frisk decided it was worth a shot, and began to text Sans.

"Hey Sans, I changed my mind, do you think you could give me a 'cut to Snowdin?"

" ' **cut?"**

"Yeah, apostrophe-cut, which is short for shortcut."

" **pfffft i c what u did there, lucky for you im in the area, look to your right."** Frisk raised an eyebrow and put up her phone. As indicated, as soon as Frisk turned right, there Sans was, leaning against one of the pillars. With a wink and a nonchalant wave, he spoke

" **heya."**

"Wow those are some damn good shortcuts Sans."

" **yup, lets go, pap and undyne will be glad to see you're staying for a bit."** Sans lead her behind the same pillar he was in front of, which brought her into the cold of Snowden. The temperature hit her fast as her eyes widened.

"Crap!" Frisk yelped as she quickly opened her dimensional box and donned Papyrus's hoodie, safe and without a single stain or tear. Sans opened the door and led Frisk inside.

" **hey paps, undyne, the kid's here."** Papyrus walked in from the kitchen smelling of burnt spaghetti sauce.

"AH, HUMAN, I THOUGHT YOU WERE AB0UT TO COMPLETE YOUR JOURNEY?"

Undyne popped up behind him, "Yeah, what's up punk?" too which Frisk merely shrugged.

"I decided to give it a minute, take some time to enjoy things before I go."

"BUT OF COURSE, YOU HAVEN'T EVEN HAD MY MASTER CUISINE!" Undyne grinned,

"This is going to be the best spaghetti EVER!" Both Frisk and Chara felt concerned.

"THE MEAL WILL BE MADE IN A FEW HOURS, UNTIL THEN FEEL FREE TO EXPLORE THE HOUSE! BEWARE OF MY BROTHER'S ROOM THOUGH. IT'S LIKE ANOTHER WORLD, WHERE THEY DON'T KNOW HOW TO VACUUM."

Frisk chuckled as she walked upstairs and saw flashing rainbow light coming from Sans' room.

*What the hell?* She pulled out the key Sans gave her and entered the room. It was entirely pitch black, she roamed the darkness for a few minutes until…...the lights came on, and she realized that she was standing on a treadmill in the middle of a small room. She turned and saw that Papyrus had turned on the light.

"HEY SANS…..HUMAN! I THOUGHT SANS MIGHT BE IN HERE, WHY ARE YOU USING THE TREADMILL IN THE DARK? IS MY BROTHER PRANKING YOU FROM TIME AND SPACE? I HATE IT WHEN HE DOES THAT!"

(Wait this is a regular occurrence?)

"ANYWAY I WAS GOING TO FIND SANS AND MAKE ANOTHER ATTEMPT TO MAKE HIM PICK UP THAT DARN SOCK! BUT ALAS HE APPEARS TO BE SOMEWHERE ELSE, GRILLBY'S NO DOUBT." and with that Papyrus left the room. Frisk decided to do some investigating, reading the note on the treadmill first.

" **the truth is you got owned, nerd."** "Damn it Sans."

Frisk walked around the room, seeing a trash tornado, balled up sheets, a letter to santa *Sansta?* clause, a scandalous sock collection,

(But he doesn't even wear socks?) and a drawer that held yet another key, and several trombones and clothes haphazardly thrown in. Under the key was a small note that read:

" **behind the house."** Frisk tucked the note and key away and went out to the back, noticing a door that lead downstairs. There Sat Sans, with a small machine bleeping softly, with a larger machine in the very back. Sans looked over with his classic grin.

" **hey kid, so you found the key."**

"Yeah….what is all this?"

" **ehhhh just some stuff my lazy bones haven't gotten into in a long time, well aside from this little beauty."** Sans replied as he lightly patted the timeline reading device.

"What is that?"

" **heh, it's what i wanted you to see actually. Well, this thing here, was made by me….and someone else, the problem is i can't remember nothin about them, but i know how to work this machine, and read the weird symbols on how to work it. Weird right?'"**

"Yeah….hey Alphys had a similar reaction when I pressed for more on who built the core."

" **heh, really now? that's interesting. this machine here, can tell me what the timeline will do, what it has done. It's a way of tracking 'anomalies. 'course, i can't tell WHO is doin the resets and loads, but I know when they happen. and the last series of loads, were all over the place. what happened to you during all of those loads that you wound up loading again further back in the timeline? to before any of the others took place?"**

Frisk leaned over the counter and sighed "Well I fought Asgore, managed to actually spare him, though it required me to re create the mercy option since he destroyed it. But then….Flowey came in and took out what HP he had left, and stole the souls. I fought him and you, Alphys, Undyne and Papyrus helped me….I….Died alot and would have died more without you all. After a while, the souls rebelled, and Flowey was stuck as his usual flower self. Naturally, I filled the f! #er with lead. Even with all the help, the times I did die were pretty damn painful.." Sans nodded, his expression becoming one of concern.

"I fell unconscious, and decided to reload and see if I can't find a better outcome, and sure Flowey may be alive again but he'll probably think twice now before pulling anything with me."

" **makes sense, so that's what happened with all of those loads….yikes kid you really went through hell and back, huh?"** Frisk simply shrugged,

"Yeah, but not like all of that matters unless I start getting nightmares from that crap, for now though nothing is wrong. So anything else on that machine of yours?"

" **heh, actually,i found interesting was the way your arrival affected the time line. It seems to have split in several directions, each branch disappearing as you progressed through the underground, and they kept disappearing until one remained, this one. looks like whatever happens next, everything is moving forward from now on."**

Frisk read into Sans' expression and tone as he said this, he looked and sounded….relieved, just how much did he know? Well….he did just say that he only knew that they happened, not what happened in them or by who. Frisk pulled herself out of thought and noticed the blueprints next to a larger machine.

"Why is that written in wingdings?" Sans looked surprised.

" **Wait, you know what those are?"**

"Well I can't translate them here, but….we have a way of getting them translated on the surface."

" **Huh, i mean, these blueprints and what you told me about alphys….somethin's up. the funny thing is, i already know what they say, but have no idea how the hell i know it."** Sans finished his sentence with a sigh, leaning his head back.

" **we uh, should probably head back up. don't want them to miss us."**

"Right, how could they go on without the great comic, Sans!" Sans snorted and shook his head

" **wow kid, that was a bit of a stretch, FONTunatly though, i find just about any pun funny."**

Sans and Frisk walked back inside, seeing Undyne fold a piece of paper. "What'cha got there Undyne?" Undyne turned around with a grin.

"Oh well….it's a letter that I need delivered…..to Alphys. Actually, could you do it for me? Gotta make sure Papyrus makes his spaghetti as perfect as possible!" Frisk held back a snort as she began to exit the house, and make her way to Hotland. When she did make it there, Frisk noticed the lab door was locked and decided to slide the letter under it.

"A-Another one? I….I don't want to read it….but...n-no, i'll open it. This thing is really shut tight…." Eventually Alphys walked out of her lab door and spotted Frisk.

"O-Oh, it's you! D-did you write that letter?" Frisk smiled, time to help a friend out.

"Actually Alphys, that's Undyne's" Alphys' face turned from yellow to beet red in about five seconds flat.

"O-oh my god! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! B-But…..OH MY GOOOOOD!" Frisk's smile grew wider as she watched the little weeaboo dinosaur turn redder than an apple.

(Hah, heck yeah Chara and Frisk, ULTIMATE MATCHMAKERS!)

Once Alphys calmed down, she went from elation to panic "B-But….I-I don't know how to respond, or what to wear….how should I talk to her?"

(Roleplay. duh.)

"Well, if you feel like you need practice, we could roleplay it." Alphys gasped

"T-Thats a great idea, I know the perfect spot! B-but first, I should put on my good dress, for a-authenticity!" Frisk nodded and waited, and after some time, Alphys emerged once again from her lab, dressed in a very nice polkadot dress.

"Alphys, you look incredible!"

"R-Really? Y-You think so? N-Not to showy?" Frisk smiled

"Heck no, im sure you'll REEL IN Undyne with no problems!" Alphys squinted at her,

"You have been spending way too much time with Sans. A-Anyway I suppose i'm ready to head off, f-follow me please!" Frisk did as she was asked, and the two wound up at the garbage dump.

"Y-Yeah this is the place, Undyne and I come here all the time. We usually find alot of really neat stuff here. Yeah she's really….oh no. she's here, I'm not ready! I have to hide!" Before Frisk could react, Alphys hid behind a trashcan just before Undyne came into view.

"Hey, there you are punk! I realized, uh, if you gave Alphys that thing….it might be a bad idea since I didn't sign it, so I'll do it! Go ahead and just hand me the letter." Frisk breathed in therough her teeth before speaking.

"Er, Un dyne? I kinda already gave Alphys the letter."

"Wait what?! Where is she?"

"I-I don't know for sure, but I did see her somewhere around here."

"Alright, thanks punk, I'll go look for her!" As Undyne rushed off, Alphys stepped back into view.

"T-That was a close one, thanks for not ratting me out, now I can p-properly p-prepare myself….but...this is wrong. She thinks im a lot cooler than I actually am….All I've done is hurt people... If, If she gets close...she'll find out the truth about me, she'll get hurt. I...I don't know what to do…"

"Well, the worst thing you could do is lie, so telling her before anything gets started is preferable, but You know that talking about it might help your problem right?"

Alphys lowered her head, she was shivering slightly. "I-N-No, e-everyone would just hate me more, e-especially Undyne. T-They say 'be yourself' but...I don't really like who 'myself' is, I-Id much rather be whatever makes people like me…."

(Both Alphys and Papyrus seem to share the same problem….damn.)

"Alphys, you can't keep living like this. The stress from holding on to all those feelings and secrets is tearing you apart, trust me, letting people in WILL help, it's just the first step that's the hardest."

"I….I know you're right….every day im scared about people finding out on their own...but….how could I tell her THAT?"

Frisk smiled lightly "Well, i think we just found what we will practice today, have the conversation with me pretending to be Undyne."

Alphys looked up to meet Frisk's determination filled eyes "Y-Yeah, I suppose that will work. *Ahem* H-Hi Undyne, how are you doing today?"

(Well decent ice breaker, but not much to work with RP wise…tell her she's cute.)

*Chara no, this is serious.*

(Come ooon.)

"I'm fine."

(You will regret this.)

"Ha ha…..glad to hear it….um, there's something that I need to tell you, Undyne."

"What Is it Alphys?"

"W-Well, you see….I-I haven't exactly been truthful w-w-with you….you see, I-I...oh forget it!"

(What?)

"Undyne! I want to tell you how I feel! You're so strong and passionate, andyou listen t-to me when I talk n-nerdy stuff! Y-You always do your best to make me feel special….Liketelling me youll beatup anyone whogets in myway...UNDYNE ICANTTAKETHISANYLONGER! IM MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU, HOLD ME UNDYNE!" Just as the final words passed Alphys' lips, Undyne had rounded the corner back to where they were.

"What did you say? Oh hey, nice dress Alphys, what's the occasion?" Undyne asked, then turning to Frisk "What are you two doing out here?"

Frisk looked at Alphys and back to Undyne "Well, I was talking to Alphys, helping her figure out how to tell you things she feels the need to tell you." Alphys began to sweat as she stepped closer to Undyne.

"T-Theres s-somehting I need to tell you...I...I….I'M A BIG LIAR! T-Those human history books are just a-anime, they aren't real, a-and that seaweed isn't actually important for anything, I just use it to make icecream, and that time you called me to hang out but I said I couldent, All I was doing was benging more Anime in my pajamas I-" Undyne sighed lightly and smiled.

"Alphys…" She began, but Alphys continued on her rapid fire confession.

"I-I just wanted to impress you! I just wanted you to think I was smart and cool….That I wasn't some…...nerdy loser." Undyne bent down and placed her hand On Top of Alphys' head.

"Alphys…" She tried once more to speak, but Alphys was still talking.

" Undyne I think you're really neat…" Undyne then bent down and hugged Alphys, finally being able to speak.

"Alphys, shhh, Its okay." Undyne's eye then widened as she picked up Alphys and hurled her right into a trashcan, From the corner of her eye, Frisk could almost swear she saw Sans put forward a basketball hoop for Alphys to fall through.

(PFFFT holy crap I was not expecting that.)

Undynes face then turned into her classically determined grin, as she began to speak.

"Alphys! I…..like you too, I guess, but you have to realize….I don't give a crap about any of that! I don't care if It's kids cartoons or freaking history books, to me, that's all NERDY CRAP! What I like about you is that your passionate! It doesn't matter what it is, You CARE about it with everything you have! So you don't have to lie to me, or anyone else anymore! I will help you realize that you can be happy with who you are! TO HELL WITH WHAT ANYONE ELSE THINKS!" Frisk badly wanted to throw in a hell yeah, but decided to just let them have their moment.

(Fine, I'll say it for you, HELL YEAH!)

"The first step is training you to feel great about yourself! And that starts NOW!" Alphys poked her head out of the trashcan to respond.

"Undyne…..you...you're gonna train me?"

"Pfffft heck no, I'm going to get Papyrus to do it." and on cue, slowly raising between two mounds of trash, was Papyrus wearing a shirt that said jog boy. Frisk tried to contain her laughter, minimizing her would have been outburst to a nose exhale.

(Oh my god. This is just freaking perfect.)

"GET THOSE BONES SHAKIN! IT'S TIME TO JOG 100 LAPS, HOOTING ABOUT HOW GREAT WE ARE!" Papyrus then picked up the trash can with Alphys in it and took off.

"Hey what luck I just started the timer, now to other important matters….. SHE WAS KIDDING RIGHT? OH MY GOD, THOSE CARTOONS, THE BOOKS, ANIME IS REAL, RIGHT?!"

(Oh crap Undyne is in crisis mode, what do we tell her)

*You know what Chara, I would normally have said no….but with all the crap I've seen today, screw it anime is real.*

"Of course it is Undyne, You act just like an anime protagonist, so it must be real!" Undyne had calmed down, relieved that her life was not a lie. They parted ways, but in the next room Frisk received a call from Papyrus, but something was off.

"HOWDY, IF IT ISN'T MY GOOD FRIEND WHO TRUSTS ME! THIS IS PAPYRUS, YOU'RE ALSO MUTUAL FRIEND! ALPHYS AND I FINISHED OUR TRAINING EARLY, VERY EARLY. SO I SENT HER HOME. VERY HOME….UH NOW, I FEEL STRONGLY AND FOR NO PARTICULAR REASON…..THAT YOU SHOULD GO OVER TO HER LAB...HOUSE. I HAVE ONLY GOOD FEELINGS ABOUT THIS, GOODBYE!" *Click*

*Ok Chara, you hear those alarm bells ringing right now?*

(Yeah, since when the hell in the whole time we have been down here, has Papyrus ever said 'howdy' or even clarified that it was him after the first time he called us? In fact, if i did not know better, I would say there is only one or two people we have EVER heard say howdy, and it sure is not Asgore imitating Papyrus. Also 'your mutual friend? That sounds AWFULLY close to Flowey's 'your best friend' shtick)

*and Flowey has shown us he can change his tone of voice…..we might want to save first.*

(Partaking in the useless garbage fills you with determination. Game saved.)

*Really Chara?*

(What? It has been our running thing thus far.)

Frisk made her way back into Alphys' lab, finding the door now unlocked. As she walked in and moved closer to the 'bathroom, Frisk spotted a note with sloppy handwriting. Squinting, Frisk read the letter.

"Hey….thanks for your help back there. You guys…..Your support means alot to me. However, as hard as it is to say….none of you can magically make all my problems disappear. I want to be a better person….someone I can be proud of being. I don't want to be afraid anymore….and to do that I must face what I have done. That is what I am doing now, but I want to be clear about something. This isn't ANYONE else's problem but my own. But if you don't ever hear from me again….if you want 'the truth', just step through the door to the north of this note. At the very least, you all deserve to know what I did."

(Holy crap…..wait If she doesn't come back?)

*We should get in there, quickly.* Frisk put the note in her pocket and rushed into the northern area, which turned out to be an elevator. It had malfunctioned, sending it plummeting to the bottom floor with no injury. Frisk stumbled out into the darkened room.

"Just where the hell are we?"

Frisk walked around exploring the dark halls, with an occasional screen turning on, upon closer inspection they were reasearch logs with multiple entries.

" This is it, time to do what the king asked of me. I will attempt to create the power needed to free us all. I will work to unleash the power of the soul. The barrier is locked by soul power, unfortunately the power cannot be recreated artificially. It can only be derived from once living beings. So, with that said, we will use what we have now, the souls of monsters. However, to extract a living monster's soul would require an incredible amount of power. Aside from being impractical, doing so would destroy the soul's host, and unlike human souls, The souls of most monsters disappear immediately upon death. If only I could make a monster's soul able to last longer."

"Entry number 5: I've done it. From the strange blueprints I found, I have successfully extracted it from the human souls. I believe this is what gives the human souls the ability to persist after death. The will to keep living, the will to change fate, Let's call this substance….DETERMINATION."

Frisk's eyes went wide as she backed up a few steps. "Oh wow….Alphys what did you get yourself into? Wait….determination is how I'm able to make save points, then how the hell would Flowey be able to mess with the timeline? I thought he was just a messed up monster?"

(Maybe we can find out more as we go further into the lab.)

"Right, let's go."

Another room was at the end of the hall, and it had three doors. Frisk noticed the center one was labeled power room.

(Think the power went out, maybe we should work on getting into there.) Frisk tried the door to the far right, but it looked to be completely stuck, so she went to the other room instead. In this room, there was another log entry.

"Asgore asked everyone outside the city for monsters that had "Fallen down." A term we monsters use when a monster goes comatose, caused by lack of HoPe or HP, Monsters that start to lose HoPe are more willing to give up, and eventually they fall down. Their bodies came in today, but soon they will turn to dust. But, what would happen if I gave them some "Determination"? If their souls persist after death…Freedom might be closer than we think!"

"Entry number 9: Things aren't going well, none of the bodies have turned into dust, so I cant get the souls. I told the families i would give the dust back for the funerals. People are starting to ask about what's happening, what do I do?" Frisk finished reading and continued on to find a room that had module that looked like a keyhole with a note in front of it. The only words that could be made out from it were "Sink, dropped it." and so Frisk investigated the sinks, prompting a strange goopy thing to rise, and a battle was initiated. Both Frisk and Chara were freaked out, but they still found a way to end the fight. Frisk spotted a red key in the sink where the memory head was and put it into the module. Going back the way she came, she found that the far right room was finally open. The door led to a hallway with more log entries.

" Nothing is happening, I don't know what to do. I'll just continue the injections, I want this to work…..entry number 13: One of the bodies opened it's eyes." Frisk was certainly suprised at the cutoff.

"Well that's freaking ominous. Guess the other logs are further ahead. The next room seemed to be a resting area, filled with beds and one dog food bowl. To the north was the fourteenth entry.

"Everyone that had fallen down has woken up! They're all walking around and talking as if nothing was wrong, I thought they were goners…."

(Alright what's about to go wrong then.)

"If I had to guess…..something to do with a side effect of determination, since monsters are made of magic rather than that stuff."

Frisk continued to another hallway with more entries.

"Seems like this research was a dead end, but at least we got a happy ending out of it. I've sent the souls and the vessel back to Asgore, and the patients should return to their families tomorrow." However the entry switched to an audio file, with Alphys voice getting closer and then further away.

"No nO NO NONONO NO No no no…." Frisk was now in full investigator mode, ready to move onward to the next entry and to find more keys. Unfortunately, while she was distracted, she missed an off branching door and entered a room with a very large skull like machine, with a glowing star in front of it.

(What the hell is that?)

Frisk walked closer to investigate, only for it to transform into another creature. Frisk could see that it looked like a mix of shyren, aaron and moldybygg, and that the ACT options were mixed up with it.

"Welcome to my special **h** ell""Welcome to my special h **e** ll""We **l** come to my special hell"

"Welcome to my s **p** ecial hell""Welcome to **m** y special hell""Welcome to my sp **e** cial hell"

"Welcome to my s **p** ecial hell""We **l** come to my special hell""W **e** lcome to my special hell"

"Welcome to my speci **a** l hell""Welcome to my **s** pecial hell""Welcom **e** to my special hell"

All the voices were talking in unison and as Frisk followed acts that had fit each apparent monster, the creature calmed down and the battle ended, and realization hit Frisk.

"Chara...those things looked like melted together monsters. What if the determination somehow made them melt and they all gooped together in some sort of weird….amalgamate thing?"

(Holy crap….that is….really messed up, I can see why Alphys would be conflicted.) Frisk sighed heavily as she walked around the room, finding the machine's label, she found the extractor. The next room was fogged up to the point where Frisk couldn't see a foot in front of her. Instead of stubling blindly, Frisk chose to go back into another room that was in the extractor area, which held a T.V, several tapes, and a VHS player.

"Huh, looks like these 5 movies were stacked in order, and there's a note?" Frisk picked up the note, written in horrible handwriting, the only legible words were "Under the sheets." Which Frisk figured ment the key for this room's module. Frisk read the log entry screen as well.

" Entry number 4: I have been researching humans for info about their souls, I ended up snooping around the castle and found these weird tapes. I don't feel like Asgore has seen them….I don't think he should."

Frisk felt Chara freeze at that, more guilt, more shame, and a hint of anger.

(Frisk….please….don't…)

"Chara, from what I can tell this might be something I need to know." Frisk felt Chara breifly try to take over, but decide instead to sulk in the back of her mind, the sadness and guilt was overwhelming, just what the hell was on these tapes?

She allowed her curiosity took over as she began to play the tapes.

Tape one was completely dark, but she heart Toriel and Asgore talking, this must have been before Asriel was born. The second one was Asriel's voice asking Chara to do her creepy face, the lens was on the camera though.

"Huh, you'll have to show me sometime Chara."

(Y-Yeah...maybe.)

The third tape was a trick by Asriel to get a smile on Chara's face, however the screen was still dark, as Asriel purposefully left the lens cap on. The next part had given Frisk a shock though.

" What? Oh yeah the butterscotch pie we tried to make for dad….The recipe asked for cups of butter, but we put in buttercups instead. Dad got really really sick and mom was so mad at us, I should have laughed it off like you did, Chara. What? Turn off the camera? Ok…"

(Alright before you ask, It was because d-Asgore laughed at it, I mean we mistook buttercups for cups of butter, it was a mistake and I laughed at how stupid it was.)

"Yeah I get that…" Frisk pushed in the fourth tape.

"What? I don't like this idea Chara….No im not crying! Big kids don;t cry! Yeah, you're right, I'd never doubt you Chara! W-We'll be strong, we'll free everyone! I'll go get the flowers." It all hit Frisk right there. Chara was starting go go hysteric, she was the child who got sick, because of….buttercups? Wait…..the whole soul thing was planned.

"Chara…..what the hell?" Suddenly, Chara was standing in front of her, head hung down with her bangs covering her eyes.

"Yes…..I am the reason…...I am the reason we died. I am the reason the underground lost all hope of leaving this hellhole. Asriel was supposed to let me take control and kill the humans in my village. You do do not understand, but perhaps I can show you?" Suddenly Frisk's vision began to shift.

She was at school, during recess. She was reading a book, when a rock het her in the head.

"Hey looks guys it's the demon girl. Be careful, she could use her ugly powers on ya." More and more kids joined in the tormenting and throwing of rocks, while a teacher simply stood and watched. Getting tired of it, She ran up to the lead boy of the group, and punched him right in the throat, causing him to collapse. The teacher intervened then, bring out a paddle, and the scene shifted.

Suddenly she was in a house, simply drawing some flowers on a piece of paper, when suddenly she heard a door slam open.

"CHARA, GET OVER HERE YOU LITTLE SH!#" Fear griped her as she scurried to the living room. Father was home drunk, again, he smelled like it too. He looked at her and pointed a finger at her, wobbling slightly.

"Wanna tell me why...why I heard tale of you nearly killin a damn kid? And then resistin the teacher?!" She backed away from him slowly.

"Papa...I-I wasn't I was-"

"Don't you f! #ing lie to me! Your teacher said she paddled you good'n proper for it, but you know what I think?! That sh! # ain't good enough, get over here, now." Frisk watched as she moved forward, only for the vision to shift.

(I think you get the point of what happened there, HE always came home drunk or pissed off, or both. He blamed me for my mother's death when I was born, he was vile, and so were the other people in the village."

"Chara get back here, or i'll use more than just the damn belt!"

"N-No! Get away!" The man rushed into the kitchen in a drunken rush, but she bolted under him, and ran straight out the door. She ran to Mt Ebott, there were tales of monsters there, monsters who would gobble her up, or do something, but it couldn't be worse than here. Frisk watched as she fell down into the hole on top of the mountain, and then she was back in the lab with Chara looking back at her, crying.

"I HATED them. I never knew anything but torment and misery there, I didn't 'fall' i f! #ing jumped! I never deserved Asriel and everyone else's kindness, but they actually gave more of a damn for a stranger than anyone has cared about me before! I wanted to do something for them, because they gave me so much. In my eyes, my life was inconsequential if it meant they all could see the stars again, but first, I would take my revenge on the ones who hurt me. What I did not account for, was Asriel being able to take control, because of that we both died!...but if it wasn't for me, we both would be alive, and so would the other six. They would have died of natural causes and we would have been free, but of course, I see that only now..and….and…." Chara couldn't finish, she collapsed into a crying mess.

"I-It's all my fault…." But before they could continue, Frisk had rushed to Chara and picked them up in a tight hug.

"No, No it's alright...you were just a kid. My god, you were only a damn child, what else would you have done? Under all of that….I am so, so sorry Chara." Chara's breathing became slower and more even.

"E-Eventually though, you fell down here, and through your memories, it looks like things have changed…..and yet they haven't. Humanity is still cruel, but…..there are more like you….and even some of the bad ones changed because of you….." Frisk managed to calm Chara down, coming down from the emotional high that was just happening.

(W-We need to focus on the task at hand…..There Is no good in wallowing right now…..just….. Just get us the hell out of here…..) Frisk nodded as she continued to find keys and face amalgamates, petting a large mesh of many dogs, appeasing a bird like amalgamate, and a snow drake mixed with two vegetoids. She found more entries, one about Mettaton, one about hjer no longer responding to calls,and one about her failed attempts of injecting flowers with determination. Frisk placed all of the color coded keys in their needed spots, and finally made it through the central door. Frisk walked up to the control panel and turned on the lights, only to turn and see many more amalgamated advancing towards her. They were almost close enough to start a battle, until a voice rang out in the room.

"Hey! Sop! I-I have your food over here okay?" Frisk saw Alphys rushing over as the amalgamates left. Alphys turned to Frisk with an apologetic expression,

"S-Sorry about that, they get a b-bit sassy when hungry. I think they smelled the food items on you. Anyway the power went out down here and I was trying to get it back, but it looks like you bet me to it, hah, I appreciate you coming down here to back me up…..but I should probably explain what's down here." Alphys looked down at her feet and took a deep breath before continuing.

"As I said in the letter, well I guess that's why you even bothered coming down here, That I might not come back, but that wasn't because of these guys! They're good, but it was in case I decided to run or do something…...cowardly. A-Anyway, As you probably saw from teh entries, Asgore had me do research on souls to find another way out of here. That lead to m-my discovery of determination, and my attempts to make m-monster souls last longer. B-But…..it all went wrong, the monsters couldn't handle such concentrated determination. You see, we are made of mostly magic, not ph-physical matter, so it caused them to destabilize and turn into…..those. Seeing them like this, I knew I couldn't tell anyone….no matter how many questions came my way….and i was too afraid to work, knowing that my last attempts at doing something great, went so horribly wrong. B-But, I've changed my mind about all of that. I…..I'm going to tell everyone. It's going to be hard….telling the truth, believing in myself again….and I know there are going to be times where I screw up. B-But knowing that I have you and everyone else to fall back on, It'll be a lot easier to stand on my own. T-Thank you….Frisk." Frisk smiled, walked over to Alphys, and gave the lizard woman a hug.

"We have your back Alphys, you can do this." Alphys nodded and left with the other amalgamates.

(We should be able to head back now.) Frisk agreed and headed back through the hallway, only for red text to appear on the formerly blank entry logs.

"Entry number 8: I have chosen a candidate. I haven't told Asgore about it yet, but in the center of his garden is a particular flower, that grew before all the others. It appeared just before the queen left. I wonder, what happens when something without a soul gains the will to live.

" **the flower is gone."** Frisk sighted, Alphys had inadvertently created flowey….with a flower….that...mysteriously appeared just after Toriel left Asgore? Wait….seeds form those flowers stick to anything…...did they stick to Asriel when he put Chara on them? Perhaps the flower grew from his dust? But….this entry was before the rest of the golden flower tests, and the flower fled after….there is only one difference between that particular flower and the rest….

(No. No no noNO NO NO, that thing is NOT Asriel.)

*Well, it can't really be Asriel when the very culmination of his being is gone. It….it's just a theory….I hope im wrong, but if im right, your brother would have wanted us to stop him from hurting people, right?)

(He never wanted to hurt anyone….he would want us to stop him, but that flower is NOT him.) Frisk nodded and entered the next room, only for the doors to shut and her phone to ring.

(It…..It's a voice you have never heard before…)

"Chara…..are you there? It's been a long time, hasn't it? But you've done well, now everything is fallign into place. Chara….see you soon."

*Chara what the hell is that?*

(It…..It can't be…...he's dead….he can't be making that call…..Azzy….)

The phone clicked and a red light flashed. Frisk suddenly found herself standing back in the grey hallway, with the door behind her covered in vines, it looks like the final confrontation is about to take place.


	14. Hopes and Dreams,save the world!

Once more Frisk confronted Asgore before the barrier, wondering what exactly will change. Like last time, he bowed his head and said his goodbye, only for a fireball to send him flying, causing Frisk to gasp in shock.

"Wait what?!"

(Holy hell….MOM!)

Sure enough, Toriel appeared before her, repeating her line when she struck Flowey the same way.

"What a miserable creature, torturing such a poor innocent youth. Fear not, young one. It is I,your friend. At first i thought I would let you make your journey alone…..but I could not stop worrying, for you would be burdened with a heavy choice. One would have to be sacrificed to leave here, and that is what I was hoping to stop for a very long time. So for now, let us suspend this battle, for as despicable as Asgore is….he deserves mercy too." Asgore stood back up and looked over at Toriel with hopeful eyes.

"Tori...you came back!" However Toriel's eyes turned cold and angry when she saw him.

"Do not 'Tori' me Dreemurr you pathetic whelp…"

(Holy hell mom.)

"You could have left for the barrier after obtaining one soul and gotten the rest peacefully, or better yet, NOT KILLED THE CHILDREN AT ALL! You could have knocked them out in defense, you could have let them live to old age, for it is not like they could go anywhere anyway!"

Asgore looked down at his feet, shame, grief and guilt showing plain as day on his face.

"You're right Toriel, I am a miserable creature…..I can only hope that we can still be friends."

"Asgore,I see their faces every time I look at you. I do not see friendship in our future." Asgore bowed his head in shame. Suddenly, Undyne came in from the

side, interrupting the akward moment that Frisk was kind of…..just witnessing.

"Hey! Nobody fight! Everyone's gonna make friends or i'll….I'll….." Toriel took the time to introduce herself. The two seemed to get the right foot forward, though Frisk did hear Undyne when she stood by Asgore "Hey Asgore is that your ex? Man, that's rough buddy." Alphys came into view next, also asking for a ceasefire. Toriel looked at her with a smile.

"Oh are you another friend? Hello!"

"H-Hi….. (THere are two of them?!)" Alphys took her place next to Undyne, and the two maintained eye contact. Papyrus came into view next.

'HEY! NOBODY FIGHT ANYONE! ORELSE! I'LL BE FORCED! TO AS UNDYNE FOR HELP!"

*Pffft Papyrus.*

(Never change, cinnimon roll.) Toriel and Papyrus greeted each other, though Papyrus wondered if Toriel was actually an Asgore clone, causing Frisk to giggle. Papyrus looked to the side as Sans strolled in form the other side, greeting everyone with a casual 'sup'. Toriel instantly recognised the voice and her face lit up as she moved to stand in front of the small skeleton.

"That voice...Greetings, I am Toriel, and I think we may…. Know each other?" Frisk watched the room, Asgore was staring wide eyed while Toriel and Sans never broke eye contact. Undyne looked concerned for Asgore and Papyrus looked like he knew something was up.

" **oh hey, i recognise your voice too. the name's sans, and uh….same."** Frisk could have sworn there was a light blue blush on his cheekbones, or maybe that was a trick of the light. Asgore seemed to be having a very adverse effect from watching the two interact, perhaps realising just how close the two appeared. Toriel's face turned to thought.

"Oh wait then...this must be your brother, Papyrus! Your brother has told me so much about you!"

"WOWIE, THE QUEEN KNOWS WHO I AM?! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" Toriel had a mischievous grin, and despite her turning away from him, Sans hadden't stopped staring.

"Hey Papyrus, what do skeletons use to tile his roof with?"

"SNOW-PROOF roof tiles?"

"No, silly! A skeleton tiles his roof with….SHIN-gles"

(Oh my god, ok it sucks to say this, but mom and the comedian are made for eachother. She's just …..different...they both are. Neither of them were like this when I was alive….when Azzy was here….)

*I know what you mean, this must be hard for you.*

"AAAAAH, I'VE CHANGED MY MIND!" Undyne was trying to comfort Asgore b y telling him there were more fish in the sea, which told Frisk that it was obvious to everyone that these two were hitting it off.

"Y-Yeah, Undynes right about that fish thing! You just gotta stop going for furry boss monsters….a-and just get to know a cute fish…...it's a metaphor." Undyne looked at alphys "Well I think it works." Mettaton's voice was heard in the background.

"OH MY GOD! WILL YOU TWO JUST SMOOCH ALREADY?!" Frisk jumped in.

"Yeah, just hurry up and kiss already nerds!" Undyne turned to Frisk and was about to speak, but Alphys beat her to it.

"Y-Yeah, let's do it!" and the two kissed, cheers of 'FINALLY!' went 'round. Through the whole exchange, not once has Sans taken his eyes off of Toriel. Eventually they all lined up, with Sans choosing to stand by Toriel instead of Papyrus.

(Ok he's not even standing beside his brother, yeah he's into her. Oh my god….their ship name, SKELETOR! I think it's about to sail.)

*Yeah….* Toriel once again began to speak.

"Well, young one, it seems that you may be here for a while. But with all of the friends you made here today, I think you will enjoy your time here." Alphys looked to the side and added in

"H-Hey that reminds me, Papyrus you called everyone here right? But if we got here before you, how did you know to call anyone?"

"WELL LETS JUST SAY…. _ **A TINY FLOWER HELPED ME."**_ The world slowed to a crawl as Frisk's eyes widened as a brief moment of realising what was about to happen passed, before a gigantic vine wrapped around all of her friends, and the battle box closed, leaving no moving room for her soul. Everyone was wrapped by two vines, except for Papyrus who had four. Frisk guessed Flowey actually feared Papyrus more for some reason, She could see the strong vines restraining everyone, thorns ripping their clothes, Sans struggling to remains till for some reason, all of her friends were in danger. Flowey appeared, and began to monologue.

"You IDIOTS! While you were having your little powwow, I TOOK THE HUMAN SOULS, AND NOW I HAVE THE SOULS OF YOUR FRIENDS TOO! Golly, do you know what the best part is? IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, because you cared for them, because you wanted them to be happy! Without that they wouldn't have come here! And now with their souls and the human souls, I will achieve my real form!"

"Flowey, why are you doing this?"

"Why? Because all of this is a GAME, and if you win, you'll beat the GAME, and you won't want to paly with me anymore! And what would I do then?"

(What the actual hell?)

" But this game between us will never end! I'll keep dangling victory over you, just out of reach! Only to rip it away from you over, and over! But you know...I'm feeling charitable, If you beat me, i'll give you your 'happy ending' I'll bring your friends back...I'll destroy the barrier...everyone will finally be satisfied. BUT THAT WON'T HAPPEN! I'LL KEEP YOU HERE NO MATTER WHAT, EVEN IF I HAVE TO KILL YOU A MILLION TIMES!" Before Frisk could react, a great number of pellets hit her, bringing her down to one HP. Everything hurt, she was shaking and bleeding as the final ring closed in on her, but she stayed determined.

The pellets were almost in range and then…..a circle of flame blew them away.

"What?!" Toriel looked up from the vines binding her.

"Fear not young one, I will not let you fall, we shall always be here to protect you."

(Mom….)

"T…...Toriel…" Determination flowed back into Frisk, recovering HP while Flowey tried again to kill her, only for two bones and a spear to block them.

"T-THAT'S RIGHT, HUMAN! YOU CAN WIN! JUST DO WHAT I WOULD DO, BELIEVE IN YOU!" More HoPe.

"Hey human, if you can get past me, you can do anything!" " **what you haven't beat this weirdo yet? c'mon this weed's got nothin on you."**

" Human, for the future of humans and monsters, you must stay determined!"

"T-Technically it's impossible for you to beat him, but I-I Know you can do it!" More and more monsters came, healing her to full health, causing Flowey to shout.

"No….NO! This can't be happening...you….YOU…..you idiots."

(Oh no..)

"ALL OF YOUR SOULS ARE MINE!" and suddenly with a bright light, standing before Frisk was a small goat child. Frisk felt Chara lurch.

(A-Azzy? He….he really was…..no….NO! What the hell Asriel?!" Asriel clenched his small fists, before raising his head and speaking.

"Finally, I was so tired of being a Flower...Howdy! Chara, are you there? It's me, your best friend…."

" _ **ASRIEL DREEMURR"**_

(QUE HOPES AND DREAMS, PICK YOUR FAVORITE REMIX FOLKS!)

Suddenly, a fully grown version of Asriel appeared, causing Chara to gasp. Music came on and the background changed, Chara felt excited.

(This is…..like his terrible OC that he made…. Screw it let's embrace this!)

*Wait what?*

(Check him!)

*ACT *CHECK:

( ASRIEL DREEMUR, the absolute GOD of hyper death, yes that's his totally original OC, do not steal.)

*Ok i'd actually be laughing if he wasn't currently trying to kill us, speaking of which, HOLY s^*$!* Frisk did her best to dodge the stars, only to get hit by several of them.

(Asriel is charging 'shocker breaker') Frisk chose to hold on to her hopes, bolstering her defense.

"You know...I Don't even care about destroying this world anymore….because after I destroy it all and gain control of the time line.., im just gonna RESET everything!" The lightning actually managed to kill Frisk, she felt like she was going to shatter…...but she refused.

*I'm not gonna die….not here! I AM DETERMINED DAMNIT!*

(HELL YEAH, NO DYING!)

"All of your progress...everyone's memories? I'LL BRING IT ALL DOWN TO ZERO!" This time she had to dodge blades, once again feeling her soul sliced in half, only to refuse.

ACT HOPE

"Then we can do everything all over again!"

*He sounds lonely…..* another star blazing and more attacks followed becoming more and more powerful over time. A few breaks and healing turns passed as Asriel kept monologuing.

"And the best part? You'll do it! You'll lost to me over and over and over! Because you want yoru happy ending, because you 'love your friends! Because you NEVER give up...isn't that delicious? Your determination, the power that got you this far, is going to be your downfall!" Frisk took hit after hit, heal after heal, she held on to her hopes. Finally Asriel had enough and began a new attack called hyper goner.

*Man he inherited his father's naming capabilities.*

(Oh trust me, I know.)

"ENOUGH, i'm only using a fraction of my real power, lets see how good your determination is against this!" Suddenly a white light enveloped her, heat searing every inch of her body as she was truck with numerous blows bringing her to 1Hp again. Revealing a different form of Asriel, with wings and spikes and no legs. Frisk could not move, all she could do was struggle as one of Asriel's attacks killed her yet again.

"Ura ha ha, behold my true power….I can feel it you know….every time you die, your friends forget you a little more. Soon you will die alone, in a world where nobody remembers you." Rather than be discouraged, it encouraged Frisk even more to live. She survived the next attack with only some injury.

"Still, you're hanging on? That's fine, in a few moments, you'll forget everything too, that attitude will serve you well in the next life. But for now, come, show me what good yoru determination is now!"

(Gotta keep at it…..stay determined.)

Buf Frisk could not move.

(You try to reach the save file, but nothing happened, it seems as if SAVING is not going to work….but I have an idea. What if we save something else with what power we have left? Your friends are inside of Asriel right? Search for them, call out to them, save them.)

Frisk gasped as her act button changed, into a save button that lead to her friends. She pressed the option for Papyrus, calling out his name, causing a lost soul to appear.

"I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN…." His voice was echoey and full of emotion, she could tell that this was all for attention, to shine brighter than his brother despite him never doing anything. This was before he could be made to realize that he IS special and important, and that he has friends who care deeply for him. She knew how to save him.

"Hey Papyrus could you cook me some of your pasta?"

(For some reason, the lost soul feels like he really wants to….keep going!)

"THEN EVERYONE WILL…."

Frisk dodged a few simple attacks and hit her next option.

"Papyrus, i need some help with a puzzle!"

(Hearing your voice,, he remembers his puzzles, he remembers you, and now the memories are flooding back!)

"WHAT, NO! YOU'RE MY FRIEND, I COULD NEVER CAPTURE YOU!" Frisk faded back to her menue, feeling Papyrus encouragement pulsing from inside Asriel. Next she hit Sans' option.

ACT Take a break.

(He seems like he wants to.) However Sans' voice came out strange….shaky…. opposite from the calm tone he always used. It made Frisk remember something, how many times did people with that tone of voice have to be talked away from the edge of a rooftop, or talked out of putting a bullet in their head? How many times has she heard that tone…but he kept this hidden the whole time, behind a fake smile.

(Frisk…..he has one Hp…..)

*Oh my god…..he knows more than what he actually told us..."

" **just give up….i did."** Frisk nearly felt her heart break, this was her friend, this was her pun buddy, she had to do something. The attack was easy to dodge as she took her next turn.

ACT joke.

(You try to bring him back with a joke, but….it only faintly resonates.

" **why even try?"** another attack.

ACT CROSSWORD

(You tell the lost soul that crosswords are harder than word scrambles, he seems to dimly recall the fact.)

" **you'll never see them again…..it's all just going to reset."**

Frisk tried to think of what else to do and selected judgement, but….it had no effect. The lost soul seemed to be staring at her….anger tinted his tone now.

" **that's your fault…..isn't it?"** Suddenly a large Gaster Blaster appears, ready to fire.

ACT…...PROMISE.

"Sans, when we get through this I will NEVER reset, ever, won't even be an option. Everyone will live on the surface, you won't wake up back in Snowden. I promise." The words got through to the lost soul as the fog cleared from him.

" **heh…..i'm rootin for ya, kid."** Back at the main menue, she could Feel something she didn't feel from Sans as a lost soul, hope. Undyne and Alphys were next, Frisk chose to get Alphys first.

*ACT CALL

(The lost soul begins to sweat from some unknown reason.)

"You hate me….don't you?

Frisk shot down the mettabombers and paused...she had the same tone Sans did….Papyrus didn't have that tone….Frisk chose her next ACT

*ACT NERD OUT

"Alphys, what is your favorite anime and why?!"

(The lost soul doesn't know why, but it feels like they're holding back a really long answer.)

"I have to keep lying….all I do is hurt people "

After dodging the next attack, Frisk began to encourage Alphys.

"Alphys listen, I'm never going to stop supporting you, we're friends and that's what they do! You have a lot of people who care for you!"

(The memories are flooding back!)

"N-No...my friends like me….and I like you too!"

(Alright let's get Undyne.)

Frisk took her first move by clashing against Undyne.

(Your fighting spirit feels familiar somehow.)

"All humans will die!"

Undyne's voice wasn't shaky in the same way Alphys and Sans were, hers held anger, and a large helping of determination. Frisk then chose to ask Undyne to teach her how to cook, causing more memories to stir.

"You're our real enemy…..mercy is for the weak!" Frisk had been hit a few times before choosing to run up and punch Undyne in the face, holding back as much intent as possible, the blow caused her memory to return.

"I guess some humans are ok, I guess!" Toriel and Asgore were the hardest to save, as they had a lot of regret and little memory of Frisk to begin with, but with some work, she managed to save them both.

(Your friends souls are resonating within Asriel!...but…...there is someone else who needs saving…..)

*Absolutely, Chara….would you like to do the honors?*

(If that is ok…..)

*Of course, he is your brother after all.* With That Frisk felt herself get pulled out of her body, viewing it from the outside.

*So this is what it's like.*

(Yeah...its weird, I'll make this quick.)

Chara held out her hand, and called Asriel's name, letting her memories flood the word. Chara and Asriel making every echo flower in waterfall say 'butts', their games of tag and hide and seek, eating their mother's butterscotch pie, all memories holding special moments between the two.

"Huh?! What are you doing? What did you do? What is this feeling...whats happening?! no….NO! I DON'T NEED ANYONE!" A torrent of energy blasted through Chara, Frisk held the child's hand as she called out again.

"No...STOP IT…..GET AWAY FROM ME! Do you hear me?! I'LL TEAR YOU APART!" Another torrent, but they all missed, Chara was getting weak however. Frisk took over and continued her work.

"Chara…...do you know why i'm doing this, Chara? Why I keep fighting to keep you around? I'm…..I'm doing this because you're special, Chara….You're the only one that understands me. You're the only one who's fun to play with anymore."

(Azzy…..)

" No...that's not JUST it...i'm doing this because I care about you Chara! I care about you more than anybody else! I…..I...I'M NOT READY FOR THIS TO END! I'm not ready for you to leave me again….So please….stop this….AND JUST LET ME WIN!" Asriel raised his arms and shot out a cone of rainbow light that enveloped Frisk, her Hp fading down to decimals as she used every fiber of her being to hold on.

0.5

"Stop it."

0.25

"STOP IT!"

0.0001

"STOP IT NOW!"

0.000000001, Frisk was barely holding on, when Asriel finally relented, all that was left was her save option.

" Chara…..I'm so alone….Chara. I'm...so afraid...I….I….." The world faded to white and black again as the being before her returned to his child form, Asriel dreemurr stood before her, with tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry…." Frisk knelt down to be eye to eye with the child as he spoke.

"I….always a crybaby, wasn't eye Chara…."

(Yes, now stop before you make be a crybaby…...dammit too late.) Frisk was about to correct Asriel when he spoke up again.

"I know….you aren't really Chara…..she's been gone for a very long is your name?"

"I'm Frisk, nice to meet you Asriel." Asriel smiled.

"That's a nice name…. Frisk, I haven't felt like this in a very long time. As a flower, I lacked a soul, I couldn't feel love for anyone...not even mom or dad….but with everyone's souls inside me….not only did I gain my own compassion back….but I can feel every other monsters as well. They all care for one another so much...and they care about you too, Frisk. I wish I was able to put how they felt into words….Papyrus, Sans, Undyne, Alphys….Mom, they all care about you deeply." Frisk could feel tears welling in her eyes as the small goat monster spoke.

"Monsters are weird, they've barely known you for a day, but it feels like they' all love you. I….I understand if you can't forgive me, I acted so horrible, I hurt you so many times, hurt everyone so many times, there is no excuse for what I did….."

"Well guess what, you're forgiven….I mean...it's kinda hard to be you when you're missign the culmination of your entire being." \

" what….Frisk come on….you're gonna make me cry again."

(Good, you can join the trio of tears!)

"Though, even if you do forgive me, I can't keep these souls inside of me, even the human ones. They're all excited, ready for what's next, because I have the power of seven souls, there is one thing I have to do. Right now, I can feel everyone's hearts beating as one, for one goal. Though our determination, WE WILL BE FREE!" Asriel raised his arms as thousands of monster souls rose and attacked the barrier, along with the six human souls. The barrier cracked and shattered.

(The….the barrier has been broken.) Asriel turned to Frisk with sad eyes.

"Frisk...I have to go now...without those souls, I'll turn back into a flower. I'll stop being….me. Do me a favor….it's best you just forget about me...ok?"

(WHAT? NO!)

"Just go be with the people who love you." Frisk walked over and embraced Asriel in a hug, letting Chara take over to participate as well. In unison, though unknown to Asriel, both he and Chara said

(I don't want to let go…)

"I don't want to let go…Frisk, You'll do great out there, I know it. No matter what you do, everyone will be there for you. " Asriel began to walk away, but not before making one final request.

"I have to go….just...take care of mom and dad for me?" The world faded once more, Chara was crying.

(No….No! There has to be a way to help….there has to….he's here, he was actually alive…)

"Frisk, please wake up! It is only a bad dream, please young one, get up!" Frisk heard Toriels voice and rose with a groan, surrounded by her friends. Frisk looked to Toriel, who continued speaking.

"Oh, you are awake, thank goodness!"

"W-We were so worried! You were out for a while."

"Yeah, another minute and I would have freaked out! Just tell us before you decide to take a long nap ok?" Undyne added.

" **yeah, frisk. you made papyrus cry like a baby."**

"WHAT? I DIDN'T CRY! I DON'T CRY! I JUST HAD SOMETHING IN MY EYE…."

(Sure you did...was it tears?)

" **what was it?"**

"TEARS!" Frisk giggled and Chara was laughing. (Called it!) she heard Asgore speak to her right.

"Now now, the important thing is that Frisk is alright, would you like some tea? It'll make you feel better."

(It's going to take a lot more than tea to help this…..hey I get to be here while you go out drinking!)

*Nope, i'm going cold turkey starting now!*

(Nooooooooooooo.) Toriel then continued speaking.

"Err, perhaps we should give them some space first, they must be exhausted…..though I do not know from what. Frisk, we have no idea what happened, There was a flower, and a white light…..and then we were all here, and the barrier is gone! When you are ready, we shall depart for the surface, though you may want to go back and visit other friends you made, or tell monsters that might not know, do what you will, we shall be here waiting for you.." Frisk smiled, it was a sound plan. Before heading out Toriel also informed her that she would be receiving texts, as Alphys had upgraded Toriel's phone.

(Looking forward to mom's texts as you backtrack the underground, fills you with determination….GAME SAVED)

* * *

Authors note: Whoooo man that was fun, wait I didn't explore the underground yet? Well…...how about that, hm what could I be doing =) also did anybody catch that hidden message in the welcome to my special hell lines in the last chapter?


	15. His Theme

Frisk smiled as her friends partook in conversation. Sans was cracking jokes to Papyrus' dismay, and everyone was smiling. Frisk began her last trip through the underground, and to really take in the beauty of the place,she really didn't take much time to smell the roses.

(Yeah you didn't really look at the crystals in waterfall, they can be really cool.)

*Hah right….hey….do you wanna talk? There won't be a whole lot of conversing for a while so in between we could if you want.*

(Well….that may be a good idea. The barrier is broken….. Everyone can go to the surface now.) Frisk walked through the judgement hall. The corridor was still a beautiful gold with light raining down from the windows, it truly was a sight to behold. She couldn't help but think about what she saw ehn saving him.

(Yeah….maybe the fresh surface air and sun on his skull will help….oh man he'd be the classic snooze on a lawn-chair on a nice day kinda guy….you should get him a hammock for gyftmas!)

*I really should...let me guess, monster version of Christmas?*

(Yup, monsters now seem to think THEY came up with the idea, kinda forgetting where it came from. But on the surface…..it will be one more thing connecting humans and monsters early on.)

*There is one problem Chara….*

(What do you….oh right….Asgore miiiight not be very welcome on the surface.)

*Right, almost everyone in my town knows the story of Mt. Ebott, or at least the never returning part, and there are several that know why. One of the people who know about the part with the barrier happens to be a friend of mine. If monsters get out...those people will know what happened to the six kids.*

(Well there's no proof of 'how' they died…...but they would not care.)

*The thing is, there are few options. One, we fake the causes, the underground is a dangerous place for kids, so we could make it look like nobody had a hand in their demise, but the problem is, most will find that hard to believe, that they all just up and died. They would investigate hard, and if the lie is found out it will be MUCH worse. Option two….would be Asgore taking responsibility. Claiming it was only him who took the souls, which is true, and us attempting to negotiate a way for him to live in peace... I understand that is not really a favorable option, in fact, it could get him killed…..but…..he killed six children, there MUST be consequences for that.*

(Yeah….he did something bad, but it was because he needed to get everyone out! It was the only…...but it was not the only way...mom said so herself. Dad…..was caught up in what he had to do, sure he probably fought in self defence, I am fully confident that he gave them as many chances to back down as he gave you…..but knocking them unconscious would have been nothing for a boss monster. ) Frisk felt the static of the core cause some of her hair to stand on end, monsters cheering and thanking her as she passed.

*Right….Asgore knew that getting the souls is what would give the monsters hope, because humans killed Asriel. But….that does not make what he did right, or even moderately acceptable…but he deserves to live his life. It's crystal clear that he feels the full weight of his actions, I doubt he would refuse the second option….*

(He was nothing like this when Asriel and I were alive. He could not harm a damn fly…..both he AND mom have changed so much…..so much is ruined because of what I did…though honestly I am mad at mom….)

*Why is that?*

(SHE LEFT HIM! They were both grieving us, and Dad made a bad call, i'm sure she tried to talk him out of it, but instead of staying to continue to stop him sooner, SHE RAN. ran away from a kingdom that needed her, dad needed her more than ever! she ….she….SHE COULD HAVE PREVENTED SOME OF THOSE DEATHS! And she has the audacity to call him pathetic?! I get not wanting to be with him now that all is said and done, but….she doesn't seem to realize that she shares some of the blame!) Hotland was next, the dull roar of machines and steam vents, and clamoring of various monsters spreading the word of the barrier's destruction. Despite the heat, Frisk was able to keep her mind on the conversation.

*Chara, NORMAL grief does a lot to a person…..the death of one's child is an unimaginable loss felt by the parent, world changing, horrifying, and they didn't only lose one, they lost both of you in one night. That level of grief and anguish…...would change anybody. Was what she did right? No, but she did try to prevent it. From what I can tell, she kept all six children in the ruins for varying amounts of time, trying to protect them from Asgore's hunt for souls. I am sure that she tried to convince him too, and seeing that, in his anger, he would not budge, the pain in her grew too. And with every kid that left her? Knowing that they would die? Knowing that nothing she has said or done worked anyway? It probably tore her apart….I think she knows full well that she messed up, and could have prevented things, but Asgore acted. Asgore willingly and with full knowledge of potential consequences, killed six children rather than simply knocking them out. We fought him Chara, knocking them unconscious would not be that hard to do.*

Chara was silent, mulling over Frisk's words. In the meantime, Frisk had entered waterfall, and observed the crystals. Many of them were shimmering, light playing gently off of them. Small hues of blue and green, with an occasional purple. These were what served as stars, though most monsters probably lost appreciation for their beauty. Real stars however, may keep them looking up every now and then.

*They are really beautiful….*

(Yeah…..Frisk….there's something else I need to tell you.)

*Go ahead, partner.*

(When you fell down here, I was so confused. The plan failed, right? We died, so why was I brought back to life? I came to realise that it was you, your determination, the power of your very soul, had brought me back to life. Through helping you I realized the reason for my reincarnation…..atonement. Together, we helped free everyone and became stronger for it. Mom, Dad, Papyrus,Sans….everyone….with every monster we helped….that feeling is something I have not felt for a very long time. The feeling of being cared for, of being able to to help the people who helped us... and now we have reached the absolute. Once we finish our final trip through the underground, we show monsterkind the sun and the can get Sans a nice telescope and Papyrus the sweet ride he deserves, expose Undyne and Alphys to all the anime they have to watch, and the conventions! Without you….this would would not have happened….and I wouldn't finally feel at peace, so thank you, Frisk.)

Frisk was speechless, literally, she couldn't think of the right words, and Chara felt them all running through her head.

(Okay okay, You don't have to say anything! I can tell that it meant a lot, just... don't start bawling on me like some big baby!)

*Alright, hey we're in snowden now!* Frisk smiled as the snow fell, she waved at mosnterkid as she passed by.

"Yo, Frisk!" The monster child ran up to her smiling, wearing a scarf with a signed paper inside it...Papyrus' signature.

"Hey MK, what's that you got there?"

"Oh man, It's awesome. So I did some thinking...Undyne seems kinda mean….I mean…..yeah she's ok now, but she kept trying to hurt you despite the fact that you did nothing wrong! Yeah it was for our freedom, but still, that was really uncool. But you see, I was so focused on Undyne I looked over someone else who is FREAKING AWESOME! Nyeh heh heh! Papyrus even gave me this scarf to hold his autograph, His own scarf! He had a backup! How cool is that?!"

Frisk grinned, here's your recognition, Papyrus! "That is super cool, Papyrus is probably the most awesome dude ever."

"I know! But um...I gotta go pack, mom says that since the barrier is broken, we can leave the mountain soon!"

Frisk smiled as the child ran off, *so much energy, Papyrus has a new fan!*

(That's freaking adorable. And look, the amalgamates are reunited!)

Frisk smiled as she saw the dogs talking with their family, and the snowdrakes with theirs, and proceeded to the Ruins.

(Asriel HAS to be back here, go to my grave, that is probably where he's at.)

*Chara…..i'm not sure we can…*

(NO! I am determined to make this right…..I have to….there HAS to be a way and I am going to find it damnit!)

*Alright, we'll see what we can do….*

Frisk walked through Toriel's house, checking a mirror, to which Chara replied sarcastically

(It is still just you, Frisk.) Frisk chuckled and continued to where she fell, finding Asriel as he was tending the flowers.

"Asriel!"

"Oh hey Frisk….don't worry about me, go to the surface, somebody has to take care of these flowers, heh."

""Asriel, are you sure you can't come with us?"

"Frisk, I can't….it would hurt them too much, I can't do that to them…" Frisk felt Chara's determination getting stronger.

"Asriel...there is something I need to tell you, you might not believe me though."

"Ok...what is it?"

"When I came down here, my rope snapped and I fell on those flowers, Afterwards...I heard a voice, calling herself Chara. Through the whole journey down here, she's been helping me, she was how I was able to save you."

"W-What...no….that can't be true….What can you do to prove it?" Frisk smiled and responded "This." Asriel watched as Frisk's eyes shifted from her brown to Chara's red.

"Greetings...Azzy." Asriel stepped back, a mixed expression of shock, grief, and hope etched on his face.

"Ch-Chara? Is that really you?"

"Yes, I have been aiding Frisk…." Tears began to well around Frisk's eyes as Chara got more emotional.

"Asriel...I...Im so sorry! You never deserved any of this, i shouldn't have talked you into the plan, it ruined everything and….and i'm going to make things right."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I may never get to live again, but I'll be damned if you don't get to live your life because I was too blind with hatred to take what was given to me! I will make this right!" Frisk's chest began to glow, a red mist flowed from the center , and into the space between Frisk and Asriel. Chara continued to speak.

"Right now, with Frisk's help, I have enough determination to form my own soul to give to you, with it you will be able to live on. Take it."

"B-But what will happen to you? I...I don't want to lose you!"

"Asriel, I brought this misery on both of us, If non existence is my punishment then fine, just take the soul...think of it as keeping a part of me around."

The child was crying as the last bit of Chara's determination left Frisk, formed into half a soul. Moving quickly, it launched itself to Asriel. A bright light flashed, and Asriel stood, blinking.

"I….I feel different….whole….I think it worked!

(Hey i'm still here! awesome!) { Chara's parenthesis now indicate her speaking in Asriel's mind!}

Frisk beamed, though she could no longer hear the voice of her companion. It almost felt lonely.

"It looks like Chara succeeded….is she still there?" Asriel nodded happily. "

Yup! Looks like we're sharing a body!" Suddenly Asriel's eyes switched to red.

"Hey, we can both share control! Maybe we should take turns with stuff….but for now i think I need to rest…..we are going to have a LOT of explaining to do." Asriel's eyes returned to normal and both he and Frisk sat.

"So…..Im alive…..We can see mom and dad again! But um….Chara is pretty much giving me the rundown of what you two went through…..mom isn't too happy with dad…..but I knew that already. Frisk sighed and shook her head.

"I'm afraid not….but hey, they would both be overjoyed to see you, it may cool her down considerably. I could text Sans and….Oh! I never read the texts Toriel sent." Asriel snorted

"Wait, mom got a phone that can text….Ok you HAVE to read me them." Frisk laughed and pulled out her phone, and sure enough she had many messages. Frisk began to read them aloud:

" Dear Frisk, Sans and Alphys are teaching me how to text, I am learning so much! For example, do you know what a 'smiley' is? Please look at this: ]:) and turn your head to the left, It is me smiling at you! Do you see it? L-O-L (That stands for lots of laughter) Sincerely, Toriel."

Asriel held his paw in front of his mouth giggling like crazy. His left eye was red while the other was normal.

"That was definitely mom! Daaaw she's learning, what's the next one Frisk?" Frisk smiled and began to read the next text.

"Dear Frisk, you have been wandering around for some time now. I hope you are not getting into trouble! L-o-l. Sincerly, Toriel P.S Please do not get into trouble." Frisk smiled "Alright, she mistyped sincerely, next!"

"Dear Frisk, Excuse me, I did not mean to type 'sincerly' I had meant to type "sincerely" It is difficult to use this with large hands. Perhaps I shall ask Sans to transcribe for me. Sans will be typing from now on." For the next line, Frisk did her best Sans impression….it wasn't very good.

" **hey frisk, its tooooooriiiellll! i just baked 1000000 pies do you want any? Be sure to brush your teeth before crossing the street, frisk."** Both Asriel and Frisk were holding their sides while laughing.

"Oh man, That was definitely Sans…..I guess he and mom are getting along really well, huh?" Frisk noticed Asriel's tone shift.

"Yeah….I don't know if they will just be friends….especially if she doesn't cool down with Asgore." Asriel sighed

"Yeah….you know I saw his first interactions with her….before that she never smiled. Her face was always cold…..sometimes angry, but mostly just….sad. Sans managed to bring a part of mom back…..I'll have to thank him for that, though uh…..I don't know if he will be too thrilled to see me." Frisk shook her head.

"I doubt he would hold anything against you for long….but a talk may be needed considering what I'll have to tell everyone to explain how you came back. He knows Flowey was responsible for the resets…..and whatever is left that he may remember."

"Actually, I know just how much he knows, from one of the more peaceful timelines. He has nightmares Frisk…..something happened to him that made him more….'aware'. He remembered that Papyrus was killed before a reset, he remembers that he had fixed a machine just before a reset, he just never knew who it was that did it…...i'm sure a part of him thinks that even once he sees the surface….it will all be reset. Not that you would though, but a feeling like that….would take a lot of time to go away…..nihilism doesn't just disappear once everything's peachy, according to Chara." Frisk nodded

"Yeah… he knows damn well I'm not going to reset, I worked to hard to get this far. After a while, maybe that smile of his will get more genuine. For now though, let's finish off the texts Toriel sent me."

"I did not say any of that. Greetings, this is Sans, and I love my brother very much. **Help im being slandered."** Again the two laughed, and Frisk continued reading.

"This is Sans. Frisk, did you know that I like to "get owned"? I also think Toriel is very good and afhfekljrhfekjhrjefhotkslkfme. Excuse me." Asriel had his eyes closed with tears coming out of the corners due to his laughter.

"Ohohoho my god….MOM what the heck? And It looks like Sans tried to stop her…."

(Azzy….I know this might be hard for you...considering.)

[ I think that's something we will have to talk about with Mom, and dad….shoot maybe even Sans later on...] {Brackets now indicate Asriel's thoughts!}

(Yeah, but for now Frisk is about to read the next set of texts!)

" Well um…..this message is just Toriel meticulously describing what appears to be a cute cat video instead of just sending it to me….oh my god. Its a forwarded message. Send this to some1 u care about, or a skeleton will rattle his bones at u." Asriel's eyes turned completely red

"Send it to Papyrus!" Chara shouted before letting Asriel have control again

"Yeah Frisk, we know you want too! I mean you already jumped his bones…..um Frisk Chara told me to say that but I have no idea what that means." Frisk's face turned bright red as she facepalmed, the slap echoing in the chamber.

"Damn it Chara! You'll get the pun when you're older, but Chara was talking about my fight with Papyrus when I jumped over his bone attacks." Asriel blinked

"Oh….she made a bad joke."

[Chara! Don't do that!]

(Oh come on Azzy that was hilarious!)

[You won't even tell me why it's funny!]

(Like Frisk said...when you're older.)

[We're the same age!]

(Wrooong, you did not age as a flower, but I have been a ghost for a long time!)

While they were having their internal banter, Frisk did actually forward it to Papyrus.

"Alright you two, Toriel just sent me an ASCII picture of a snail, oh and some forewarning. Dear Frisk, Undyne and Papyrus want to cook something with me! Sans tells me that they are both excellent chefs, I am excited ]:) maybe if you are lucky you can have some! Oh no….."

"I can see it now, the entire house on fire with burnt yet barely cooked spaghetti with mom covered in sauce, wondering what the heck just happened." Frisk grinned as she read the next text….and though it was funny, the ending was not something the kids needed to hear, more about Toriel wanting nothing to do with Asgore. That would certainly kill the mood.

"Dear Frisk, Undyne is very strong. Papyrus made a bet that she could not lift everyone here up. She could. The only trouble is that she had no idea how to put everyone down." The duo laughed again, asriel really appreciated being able to truly find something funny. Eventually the end of the texts came and Frisk sighed.

"So Asriel, Chara...we have a couple options….we can walk aaaaalll the way back to the area where everyone is, and ruin the surprise of your return, or I can text Sans and ask for a shortcut." Asriel looked at his feet before deciding what to do.

"Go ahead and text him, our talk has to happen anyway." Frisk nodded and texted Sans.

"Hey Sans, need you over here for a quick shortcut, you'll see why we need one when you get here."

" **well….i could do that…..i dunno, it's a lot of work…."**

"I can get you a second steady source of ketchup."

" **we have a deal. where r u at kiddo?"**

"In the Ruins….um….are you even able to get here?"

" **yeah i should be able too, heh yup, look behind ya kid."** Asriel gasped as he saw Sans round the corner and into the entryway.

" **so frisk, whats u-"** Sans was stunned by what he saw, Frisk sitting in front of…..prince Asriel...but that's impossible, the kid died forever ago.

" **what the heck….."** Frisk turned to Sans and patted the ground beside her and Asriel.

"C'mon over Sans, there is a LOT of explaining to do." Sans did as was asked and listened to Frisk's tale. He could hardly believe what he heard, if it wasn't for the proof sitting right beside him, along with his ghostly sibling saying hi too. After everything was said, Sans sighed and rubbed the back of his skull. The goat child in front of him, the prince, was the force behind the resets, behind his night terrors and the deja'vu. There was one thing that Sans did see when watching Asriel say his piece, regret,honest to god remorse. Sans closed his eyes and let out a sigh before speaking.

" **that…...is some really messed up stuff for you kids to go through. And to find out the source of what's been going on, heh, at least i know THAT'S over. 'sides, who am i to judge? S'not like i know what it's like being soulless."** Asriel never broke eye contact with Sans. One thing he learned as Flowey, is to let him see every expression if you want to be honest. He lowered his head, guilt still gnawing at him.

"Sans….I don't deserve it….what I did was horrible, but….thank you." Asriel looked back to Sans and smiled, tears still in his eyes.

(Oh come on you big cry baby! Suck it up because we have a lot more tears to have when we see mom and dad.)

{Right, man this is gonna take forever to explain to them, and can you imagine how Alphys is gonna feel when she finds out she turned me into a soulless flower?]

(I would make the argument that if it wasn't for her, you would not be here.)

" **so uhhh, we ready to get this show started then?"** Sans inquired, looking at both Asriel and Frisk. Both nodded and he took them through a shortcut that lead them right to the throne room. Frisk and Sans entered first, earning a greeting from everyone.

"Hey guys...um ok so before anything...I have to tell you all something. I found the most peculiar being in the ruins and I think he belongs with Toriel and Asgore." With That Asriel stepped through the entrance and greeted his parents, who somehow turned paler….despite their white fur. Both of them were trembling. Toriel held a shaky paw to her mouth as she spoke.

"A-Asriel….it cannot be…..my child?" Asgore was crying and shaking.

"My son….my beautiful son...is this a dream?" Asriel laughed lightly.

"No...its actually me! There is a looong story about how it happened-" Asriel was instantly rushed by his parents and pulled into a large, warm, furry hug mixed with tears. Toriel did not care about what she had against Asgore, in that moment, her child was back. It took a long few minutes, with everyone staring in a shocked silence. Asgore had regained some composure, enough to ask Asriel

"Asriel...how...how is this possible? You did say it was a long story, but I think we have time." Asriel looked at Frisk and back to the group and sighed, while Frisk sat down

"Alright everyone take a seat this will take a good while."

(Reuniting us with our family , fills Frisk with determination!)

* * *

Author's note: Well this took a bit, but I think i've come up with a plan for future stories. I'm just gonna write the whole thing, and upload chapters once a week, giving me either a break, or however long to make another! Of course im not doing that until this one is done.


	16. The Last Goodbye

Asriel began first, telling his story of the plan Chara had made, and what really happened that day. He then talked about waking up as a flower being unable to feel and how it was Alphys' experiment with the flowers that caused it. Alphys was close to tears when Asriel walked to her with a gentle smile.

"Hey, don't feel bad…there was no way you could have known it was me, besides if you didn't I wouldn't be here! So thank you Dr. Alphys!" Asriel exclaimed, wrapping her in a soft hug. Alphys was, to say the least, just as lost for words as everyone else. After a moment, Asriel continued by explaining what the injected determination allowed him to do, go back in time every time he died. He summarised it as doing a large amount of absolutely horrible things, until Frisk fell. Everyone looked to Frisk as she started to explain the beginning part of her journey. Nobody believed it at first, that Chara still existed as barely a soul alongside Frisk, until Asriel's eyes turned red, and his voice became lighter, and more refined.

"No, Frisk is telling the truth…..greetings Mom….Dad. It's me, Chara." Asriel's eyes returned to normal, and before the stunned group could say anything they were asked to wait for the explanation. Frisk briefly described Charra aiding her on her journey, providing snarky commentary or guidance when had skipped to the fight with Asriel as a 7 souled being, and were caught up.

Toriel and Asgore moved to hug their child, and after a few moments Undyne spoke up.

"Alright, enough with this mushy crap! We have the surface to see!" Alphys turned to her

"Undyne!" she started, only to be interrupted by Asriel "Yeah, mom, dad, I wanna see the sky! Everyone else does too!." Toriel laughed and everyone agreed, walking out of the cavern, and into the light of a brilliant, shimmering sunset. The group lined up on the edge of the mountain path, enamoured by the fresh air and view.

"Isn't it beautiful, everyone?On the horizon the sunlight played across the water, creating a beautiful glimmer. Tall, green trees swayed gently in the warm air, and in the distance was a bustling town, presumably the one Frisk came from. The monsters had never felt more alive, their eyes taking as much of the surface world as they could.

Undyne eyed the ocean, so vast from this far away, she thought of how great it would feel to take a good swim, how the other aquatic monsters would want to finally experience the proper space they need, she was shaking with excitement, it had all come true, it was all she could do to not completely freak out. Alphys eyed the large buildings in the distance, a busy town, who knows what technological discoveries they have made, and how compatible would they be with the monsters magic. She felt drawn to go find the nearest human library and have a nice read….maybe with some mew mew kissie cutie in between. Toriel and Asgore were watching their friends take in the view, as well as admiring a beauty they had not seen in thousands of years.

Sans couldn't help but stare at the open sky above, stars faintly beginning to appear as the sun fell. It was so bright so…..amazing. Unknown to him, his eyes changed, bright blue surrounded them, forming tiny black stars in the middle as he stared. Papyrus had seen this and smiled, he had not seen his brother this excited in a very long time. He placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and pointed, knowing full well the answer.

"SANS WHAT IS THAT GIANT YELLOW THING IN THE SKY?" This had snapped Sans out of his trance, he blinked as his eyes returned to normal,

" **we call that the sun, bro."** Asgore smiled "I could stand here and watch this for hours…." Undyne laughed, and turned to Frisk.

"Yeah, and the air is so fresh, Frisk you live with this?!" Frisk giggled, watching her friends awed expressions was a sight to behold.

"Yeah, guess its kinda easy for me to take it for granted. Shoot there were a few times i've wanted to complain about that damn cave, but you all spent god knows how long down there, but that no longer matters." Toriel nodded,

"Indeed, we should really consider what comes next." Frisk's eyes went wide.

"Oh crap that's right, how the heck am I going to explain all this, there is A LOT to do….but we do have a starting point. Right now there is a group of several good friends of mine. They are with the police force and well…..they're kinda waiting at the bottom of this path. They likely have bigger guns than what i brought with me." Alphys began to sweat

"U-Uh….th-they aren't g-going to shoot on s-sight, are they?" Frisk smiled once more, knowing full well they wouldn't, provided she appeared in complete control of the situation.

"They won't unless it looks like i'm being held captive or whatever, so uh, I'll go down the path first, with my gun visible but still holstered, you guys follow behind!" Everyone complied and made their way down the mountain. Frisk's friends were certainly shocked to see Frisk return being followed by two tall goats, skeletons, a small goat, and a fish carrying a tiny lizard woman, and they listened intently to the tale. It was hardly believe for a while, but eventually the proper channels were gone through. Frisk had been made into the ambassador for monsterkind, and managed to get the monsters plenty of land, with Mount Ebott as its center.

Asgore was taken in for the deaths of six human children, however Frisk was able to provide evidence that the children chose to attack him despite multiple chances to back down. Her proof was her recording of the encounter, where Asgore gave Frisk several chances to avoid fighting. Toriel had gone on record stating that it is highly plausible that Asgore did his best to dissuade the humans from attacking him. Though the implied self defense was accepted, the jury knew that a large monster like Asgore could have used alternate means to stop the fallen humans. However, they also wanted to maintain good faith with the rest of monsterkind, as they should not be blamed for the actions of one man. Agore was sentenced spend the rest of his life living either in the underground or on the mountain, away from humans, with the addition that he be stripped of his leadership. He now spends his days on the mountain planting large fields of beautiful flowers and trees. The mountain had never been more beautiful before then.

Undyne had become a training instructor for the Ebbott City police force, causing crime to decrease dramatically. Toriel retook her role as queen, aiding Frisk in political matters, she had invited Sans and Papyrus to live with her. Their company does wonders for coming home after a rough day. Frisk's friends became her personal bodyguards, accompanying her along all of her speeches and meetings. It took a lot of time, but eventually things levelled out. Asriel and Chara became used to sharing a body, and would go and see their dad on the weekends. Mettaton, of course, became humanity's brightest shining star, while Alphys went into the field of creating artificial organs and limbs mixing her knowledge of magic with the human's knowledge of medicine.

And Sans? Sans would often walk outside on clear nights just to see the stars above, he had begun to finally accept that this was permanent, everyone was going to be happy,though he and frisk never found out the mystery behind the core and the former royal scientist. He still frequented grillby, along with everyone else. In fact, the place had become popular for cops to hang out on and off duty. As Frisk predicted, he and Toriel eventually began dating, and after a few years became a married man. On the day of his marriage, everyone shouted in a chorus:

"ALL HAIL KING LAZYBONES!" Chara and Asriel, were actually happy with this, and always addressed him as 'dunckle Sans.' finding that the phrase fit like a glove. Papyrus had vastly improved his cooking skills into the finest spaghetti you could ever find in the city, and opened up a restaurant. Overall, everyone was free, allowed to live their lives as they so chose. There were bumps to be sure, resistances and gangs formed, but with grit and determination, violence was kept to a minimum.

Eventually Frisk would grow old while all of her monster friends were still the same. Sans would joke about her becoming more skeletal as she aged, and Undyne realized she had to start being more careful. When it came to a point where Frisk could no longer do things like she used to, Papyrus was the first to rush over to her aid. But Frisk was human, and eventually would pass on. As dark as that day was, Frisk left a legacy of peace and prosperity, and everyone around her was able to carry that memory on for as long as they lived. Unseen by anyone, a tall skeleton clad in a dark robe stood by Frisk's still fresh grave. The skeleton had two cracks along his skull and holes in his hands, and with them he signed,

"Thank you, Frisk, for everything."

* * *

Authors note: Well, that marks the end of this fanfic, I know it may seem short, but...i've done a lot of monsters on the surface stories, and figured a good summary of events would be nice. Next i will be working on my gravity falls/Undertale fic, which already has a chapter up, though im writting the rest of the story before i start uploading chapters, so if you want to see how it starts its called through the mountain, into the falls. Im glad everyone has enjoyed this story and uhhh...yeah cya!


End file.
